Doble engaño
by angie cullen li
Summary: Herederos hijo de una gran fortuna, no se conocen pero se odian, el motivo, pues sus padres Porque los bebes desde comprometieron, mas por una vuelta del destino se conocerán y se enamoraran pero no la venta todo como Quisieran ....... .....
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1.-

**POV Edward Cullen**

Soy uno de los empresarios mas importantes del mundo. Con miles de millones de mujeres a mis pies, con miles de millones de dólares en sus bolsillos, con una mansión en medio de la ciudad, una casa de campo, un avión privado y todo lo que quería.

Vivo en chicago, mi madre vive también aquí en la ciudad, pero tiene su propia y humilde casita (nótese el sarcasmo).

¿Que como soy?, pues soy de anchos hombros y piel blanca como porcelana, tengo ojos color esmeralda profundos y una sonrisa con la que puedo derretir hasta el hielo, mi cabello tiene una extraña combinación entre castaño y rojo, dando un color cobrizo. Siempre salgo enfundado con algún traje italiano de mi mansión, todos los días voy a trabajar en un Aston Martin V12 hacia el Corporativo Cullen-Masen.

Tengo apenas 25 años y desde los 12, luego de la muerte de mi padre, lo único que hago es ocuparme de mi empresa para hacerla mas y mas poderosa absorbiendo a las otras pequeñas empresas. Mi vida quedo programada desde que nací y en el testamento de mi padre quedaron estipulados todos los términos de ella.

Era algo insufrible me ordenaban hasta con quien debía casarme. Debía casarme con la hija de un empresario mundialmente conocido de la cual ni siquiera conozco ni el nombre, solo sé que su apellido era Swan y la conocería en unos cuantos meses.

El estaba sentado de espaldas a la ventana, detrás de un escritorio revisando unos papeles mientras su atrevida secretaria, una hermosa mujer rubia despampanante de ojos grises, entro meneando las caderas haciendo que viera de mas con esa cortita faldita sastre y mostrando de mas su escote.

Bueno. Por hoy termine mi trabajo, si quieres podemos divertirnos un rato –Dijo la joven pasando provocativamente el dedo por en medio de su escote bajándolo mas.

Esa mujer era sin dudas, mayor que el, tenía 32 años, pero Edward la manejaba como si fuera el diez años mayor. La verdad, es que Edward Cullen tenía mas experiencia con las mujeres que cualquier hombre de 35 años.

Como rechazar semejante propuesta. –Dijo Edward tomándola por la cintura y sentándola sobre el escritorio.

Empezó a besar su cuello, levantar la faldita y acariciando sus nalgas acercándola a su potente erección, ella se frotaba con el y rápido el la termino de desnudar (traía poca ropa, sin sujetador), le lamio los pechos y ella lo acariciaba y le desabrochaba la camisa, cuando por fin termino el le ayudo y rápido se la quito y la avento por algún lugar del escritorio. Ella le acaricio todo su abdomen y fue besando todo y mordiendo como sabia el quería, al final llego al cierre del pantalón, se lo desabrocho rápidamente, se agacho y se lo metió a la boca, el puso sus manos en su cabeza y le fue marcando el ritmo, mientras ella mordía, lamia y acariciaba su miembro, cuando estaba por llegar a su orgasmo la levanto y ella le rodeo la cadera con sus piernas y el entro en ella, un grito de placer salió de la garganta de ambos y pronto agarraron ritmo y siguieron así, besándose, tocándose, etc. hasta culminar el coito.

Un rato después, ambos se encontraban vistiéndose y acomodándose la ropa que minutos antes había estado esparcida por el suelo.  
Edward termino de acomodarse la corbata y salio de la oficina.

Por favor Lauren, apaga todo cuando salgas. Tengo ganas de ir a mi casa ahora. –Dijo Edward a la mujer con la que minutos antes había tenido sexo.

Si, ¿No me llevaras hasta mi casa amor?

No Lauren, pasare a ver a mama de camino y no te puedo llevar.

¿No quieres que te acompañe?, puedo esperar en el auto.

No, quiero pasar un rato con mi familia antes de irme a casa. –Dijo el joven cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Edward era demasiado frío con las mujeres con las que pasaba sus momentos de pasión, pero el corazón y la mente Edward, aunque demostrara lo contrario, no dependía solo de sexo y mujeres hermosas y sofisticadas. El sueño de el iba mucho mas halla de eso, el soñaba con una mujer estupenda, que lo esperara en su casa con una sonrisa, a la que pudiera regalarle todo su amor y a la que pudiera darle hijos a los cuales amar tanto como a ella.

Pero esa idea se había esfumado de la mente de Edward al saber quien seria su futura esposa, una mujer de negocios fría como el, a la que solo le interesaban los balances de fin de mes y los vestidos sofisticados para las fiestas en sociedad.  
Edward llego al estacionamiento y subió en su Aston Martin V12 (su bebe) y condujo hasta la esplendorosa mansión donde lo esperaba una espectacular mujer de ojos miel y pelo color caramelo hasta la cintura, su madre. Una sonrisa curvo su rostro al divisarla esperándola.

Hola mama – dije de inmediato al bajar del coche y llegando a ella depositando un beso en su cabeza.

Hola hijo, te esperaba, sabes Carlisle y Esme están de visita y se quedaran unos días como vez, tus primos llegaran en la noche, así que estoy organizando una cena familiar, te hable a tu oficina pero tu secretaria me dijo que ya habías salido, así que te esperaba.

Entraron a la casa y de inmediato fui recibido por un fuerte abrazo, sin duda su prima Rosalie había salido igual a su mama, después de soltarlo fui a saludo por un mi tio Carlisle que puso su brazo por arriba de mis hombros en un fraternal abrazo.

Su padre Edward Cullen Masen había fallecido hace mucho, el era gemelo de Carlisle así que en su tio veía a su padre, además de que era un exelente hombre, era el encargado de la sucursal de Europa, tenia dos hijos Jasper y Rosalie Cullen. Su primo Jasper era el encargado de otra sucursal y Rosalie era una de las actrices mas hermosas y conocidas del mundo.

Aunque para el mundo exterior esa mujer era fría y de plástico, Edward sabia que no era así. Ella y Jasper eran los únicos que lo conocían a fondo, que compartían sus alegrías y tristezas, que conocía su historia, que lo querían por quien era y quien lo apoyaba sea cual fuere su decisión. Ellos eran sin duda mas que sus primos, eran sus hermanos.

Dos horas después………….

Edward estaba en el jardín trasero, sabia que sus primos habían llegado ya, oía sus voces, pero el ahí los esperaba como siempre sabia que mientras estaba la cena aprovecharían para ponerse al día.

Hola primito. –Dijo una joven de cabello dorado y ojos azul cielo profundo con una sonrisa, ella y Jasper eran mellizos idénticos.

Hola Rose –Dijo el chico.

Como estas, traes una cara haber dime, Cómo fue tu día en la empresa de seguro así doy con el problema –Jasper pregunto riendo.

Como todos los días. –Dijo el joven dándole un beso en la mejilla a su prima.

¿El como todos los días incluye revolcarte con tu secretaria? –Pregunto Jasper.

Como me conoces. – Dijo Edward riendo secamente. – Si, también incluye eso. Pero estoy pensando en despedirla.

¿Y eso porque, ¿No ha sido lo suficientemente buena en la cama para el gran Edward Cullen? –Pregunto riendo la rubia.

No, es una excelente mujer en la cama. Pero es solo por un rato, ya me sacie de ella. Me tiene arto, hasta pretende que la lleve a su casa. –Dijo el joven rodeando los ojos.

Hay por dios, estas gatas igualadas –Dijo la joven carcajeandose de que el peli cobrizo, tuviera suerte topándose con las empalagosas que tanto odiaba.

Edward se sienta al lado de la chica de hermosos ojos azules y le sonríe.

¿Qué ocurre Eddie? –Pregunto la chica volviendo a mirar a su primo.

Nada, solo que me alegro mucho de que estéis aquí ambos de nuevo. –Dijo el joven dándoles una sonrisa sincera a ambos.

¿Hasta cuando se quedaran aquí? –Pregunto.

Solo unos días más. Tengo una película que gravar en una playa paradisíaca y Jasper me acompañara, pidió unos días libres a papa –Dijo la joven.

Que suerte, es una lastima que no se quedaran una temporada. –Dijo el joven.

No, no lo es. Verdaderamente la ciudad me tiene cansada, necesito unas vacaciones y no hay nada mejor que trabajar mientras estas de vacaciones en una hermosa playa sin gente en kilómetros a la redonda. –Dijo Rose estirándose sobre la silla en el jardin.

Es verdad, te envidio Jasper, tu si tienes quien se quede a suplirte. –Dijo Edward haciendo lo mismo que la chica que tenia a su lado.

¿Solo por eso me envidias?, pensé que era porque soy mas guapo, buena onda, tengo estilo y soy super mega mejor que tu en todo.

Jajajajajajajajaaj, no solo envidio el echo de que tu no estas atadado a esta ciudad. A decir verdad, a mi también me tiene arto esta ciudad, la gente, el trafico, los traje quiero volver a ser Edward Cullen normal. –Dije riendo.

Entonces vente con nosotros –Dijo la muchacha.

Tu debes estar loca. –Dijo Edward riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza de su prima.

¿Por qué lo dices? Seria una idea estupenda, podríamos disfrutar un mes en la playa. –Dijo Jasper.

Si, podríamos. Pero estas olvidando todos mis negocios, mis obligaciones…

Al diablo con eso Edward, escapa unos días de eso y veras que bien que te hace. Deja todo en manos de papa y vente con nosotros. En todo caso controla las cosas desde tu laptop. –Dijeron ambos al unisonio.

Déjame pensarlo, dentro de dos días prometo darte una respuesta. –Dije.

Perfecto, yo estoy pensando en viajar la semana que viene, así que tu solo dime en donde quieres que te compre la mansión. –Dijo Jasper.

Me gustaría una casa pequeña, no una mansión. En la playa, cerca de su mansión.

¿Una casa pequeña? -Pregunto la joven.

Si, quiero olvidarme durante mi estadía ahí que mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

* * *

Espero que les haiga gustado el primer capitulo de la historia, mañana pondré un Bella Pov. Gracias espero Reviews, para saber que tal les parece la historia


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2-**

**POV Bella**

Otro día mas de mi existencia, odio mi vida, odio tener dinero y poder, cualquier otra persona estaría mas que feliz en mi posición, pero no yo, ¿Qué quien soy?, o perdonen pero ni yo se quien soy ya, se que mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, la rica heredera de Swan Corporation, la empresa internacional no. 1, y que tengo que cargar durante toda mi vida el peso de la empresa familiar.

Desde pequeña e tenido que ser fuerte, superficial, egoísta y fría. Para todos soy conocida como la Reyna del hielo Isabella Swan, de una belleza exótica piel blanca albina, ojos color miel y hermosa cabellera color rubio cenizo, soy el centro de atención en cualquier evento social al que asisto, tengo buen cuerpo y lo tengo que lucir. Solo uso trajes sastres para el trabajo y visto de puro diseñador exclusivo, bueno pero eso era lo que veía todo el mundo exterior. Tenia de automóvil un porshe gt deportivo plateado, iba a puros lugares caros y reconocidos y a todos los desfiles de moda, era pura elegancia y exquisitez en persona, era intachable, perfecta y demás.

Pero por dentro soy solo Bella Swan, una mujer sensible, dulce, que a pesar de la vida carente de cariño soy una mujer sumamente cariñosa, que aun lloro en silencio el hecho de que mi propia madre me haiga abandonado en cuanto se divorcio de charles y que a cambio de recibir una suma de dinero mensual, tiene que mantenerse alejada de mi vida, que prácticamente me vendió a papa, alegando su juventud y sus deseos de vivir libremente.

Ella en realidad tenia la piel albina cierto, pero sus ojos y cabellos eran de un profundo y exquisito color chocolate, pero tenia que usar pupilentes y peluca de rubio cenizo, porque su padre decía que eso era elegancia y sofistificacion, las rubias son la moda le decía, así que el pensaba que me había teñido el cabello, pero no fue así y como siempre esta de viaje y en el trabajo, no me ha visto en la casa, cuando estoy al natural, cuido mucho que no me cache, cuando llega las sirvientas me avisan y corro a ponerme la peluca, lo de los ojos es lo único que soporta, pero para salir tengo que llevar los pupilentes.

Bahhhh, absurdo, pero me servía para poder salir en publico y hacer mi vida sencilla normal, puedo conducir mi Subaru Forester y gracias a eso puedo salir al cine, al centro comercial, de viaje de placer, en fin, todo lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no tenga compromisos de por medio como la señorita de sociedad que soy.

Los únicos que saben quien soy son mi nana Marie, mis mejores amigos Alice y Emmet Brandon, ellos son hijos de uno de los socios de papa, de BRANDON INTERNACIONAL BANK, si adivinaron su padre es el dueño del banco mas importante del país, nos conocemos desde bebes, ellos son como mis hermanos. Emmet tiene 28 años, es mi oso personal, tiene cabello y ojos castaños y en su rostro cuando sonríe se le forman un par de hoyuelos, es fuerte y musculoso pero con un corazón de pollo, tiene carácter y es muy sobre protector. Alice en cambio tiene 19 años, nos llevamos 2 semanas de edad, ella es mayor, pueden creerlo, es mi mejor amiga y mi mini duende diabólico de las compras. Físicamente es bajita, delgada, es una persona amorosa pero explosiva, justa y es capaz de amedrentar a cualquiera si se meten con ella o con sus seres queridos, ellos a diferencia mia no viven bajo presicion, Emmet estudio la carrera de economía y finanzas por voluntad propia ama los números y es feliz en lo que hace, ayudar a su padre.

Y Alice esta estudiando diseñadora de modas, su padre quería otra cosa para ella, pero ella no se dejo, así que para demostrar que de eso si se vive bien, hace diversos trabajos en las vacaciones, el año pasado fue a Milán y ayudo a diversas marcas de ropa internacional en su desfile, le fue genial, este invierno volverá a ir, y gracias a eso este verano fue contratada por Twilight producciones para elaborar toda la ropa de una película exclusiva en una playa afrodisiaca, e estado portándome bien para que papa me deje acompañarla, claro jamás como su ayudante, que es lo que hare, sino como una turista a sus vacaciones, me a dicho que siiiiii, pueden creerlo, yo si, se quiere deshacer de mi, como siempre, todavía tiene la esperanza de que con dinero se obtiene todo y cree que si me da por mi lado, voy a aceptar que me tengo que casar con el playboy estadounidense Edward Cullen.

Bahhhh, a mi no me interesa, ni siquiera se como es, solo se que nuestro matrimonio es un acuerdo comercial, hecho al momento de mi nacimiento, el tenia 6 años, sus padres eran amigos de papa y el se acerco a verme, dice papa que el quedo prendado por mi, por dios tenia 6 años, ni siquiera sabia el significado de una relación y nuestros padres nos comprometieron, el ni se a de acordar, yo no lo haría, no recuerdo ni lo que almorcé hoy, solo quisieron sacer provecho, pero para desgracia nuestra su padre falleció 2 años después y en su estúpido testamento estipulo que si no se casaba conmigo gran parte de su fortuna irían a parar a diversas causas benéficas, yo en su lugar lo haría, pero no, el quiere su fortuna, aunque tenga que aguantarme a mi de por vida, nunca hemos querido conocernos, solo se que en septiembre al cumplir los 20, tendré mi primer encuentro para planificar lo que seria nuestra fiesta de compromiso programada para este invierno, dios solo de imaginarlo me da dolor de cabeza, ay unas clausulas para impedir ese matrimonio, pero solo papa y Edward en representación de su padre fallecido saben.

Lo único que se es que tiene que ver conmigo y que tengo las manos atadas mientras no sepa, así que mientras tanto disfrutare este verano, encontrare un noviazgo de verano, no quiero que mi primer beso y mi virginidad se los lleve ese playboy de quinta. No se los daré a quien yo elija, no elegí quedarme con papa, no elegí que mama se fuera, no elegí mi vida, no elegí estudiar administración de empresas, no elegí ni mi nombre (el cual odio), no e elegido nada en mi vida, no puedo tener amigos todos quieren serlo por mi posición económica y mi poder.

Imagínense la ultima vez que intente tener una amiga Tania, de mi edad, por poco termina siendo mi madrastra, se le metió en la cama a papa y dijo estar embarazada, lo bueno es que se descubrió que era una mentira, guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, de la que me salve. Pero si eligire a quien entregare mi virginidad y primer beso y otras experiencias únicas en la vida que solo con el ser amado quiere compartir, tengo 4 meses libres y los aprovechare.

No tengo muchos gastos y en lo personal si no es a fuerza no me gusta ir a fiestas, así que todo el dinero que recibo mensualmente lo divido, la mitad la ahorro y la otra mitad la dono a una fundación de niños huérfanos, que tienen muchas necesidades, supuestamente lo gasto en diseños y demás pero la mayoría de mi ropa Alice se encarga de dármela de sus diferentes viajes, así que me queda libre y Emmet y Alice también ayudan, Emmet hace dos meses como vio que batallaban para trasladarse les dono una suburban para ayudarles con eso. Y Alice les lleva ropa cada cierto tiempo, en fin.

Así que ahorita tengo que ir a la sucursal y dejar listos todos los pendientes y ponerme de acuerdo con mi secretaria Ángela, la manera de mandarme documentos si fuera sumamente urgente y que no dijera mi ubicación a nadie, ni a papa se la doy, sabe que voy a una playa, pero no a cual, solo que llevare mi laptop y por via satelital tendrá contacto conmigo, y por este mismo medio tendre al día mi trabajo pero que será menos.

Toc, toc (levanto la mirada y veo a papa en la entrada de mi oficina).

Hola Isabella, que bueno que viniste a dejar todo listo, partes en unos días cierto.

Si padre, se te ofrece algo

Pues a decir verdad si y es una condición para que vayas a ese viaje.

Pero si ya me habías autorizado ir padre.

Pues si, e iras solo que me llego esta caja de chicago, es el anillo de compromiso que tienes que portar ya, es de parte de tu prometido.

Que, como se atreve, ese playboy barato, como osa creer que lo usar.

Pues lo usas o no vas (se estaban mandando miradas retadorasa).

(En eso vuelven a tocar la puerta de la oficina y ellos voltean a ver quien los a interrumpido).

Buenas tardes Sr. Swan, como a estado usted.

Alice, que gusto de verte, pasa, pasa cariño, que bueno que viniste así me ayudaras a convencer a esta cabezota de que tiene que usar el anillo de compromiso (esta foto en el perfil) que su prometido amablemente le envio.

Pero Isabella, como es eso, tienes que usarlo, es la tradición que el novio obsequie un anillo de compromiso a la novia y esta lo porte.

Que, pero Alice yo…..

Nada, nada póntelo.

Ya que, pero no prometo llevarlo siempre.

Bueno, ya que e cumplido mi misión aquí, me retiro, quedas en tu empresa hija, bye Isabella.

(sale de la oficina Charlie y Alice se sienta frente a Isabella)

Porque lo apoyaste, sabes que te quiere mas que a mi y podrías haberme apoyado.

Si, pero si lo hacía no irías conmigo a la playa tonta.

En eso tienes razón, pero Alice solo de imaginarme el echo de que falta cada vez menos para el compromiso me pone mal.

Bueno cambiando de tema, ya tienes todo listo, salimos en 2 dias.

Tan pronto, genial, muero por estar lejos de tanta presión de por aquí.

o.k. solo pasaba a eso, nos vemos en la noche y que nos alojaremos en la casa de playa de el personal de la producción, son pequeñas cabañas que nos darán alrededor de ahí, algo así, bueno bye.

o.k. bye Alice.

……………………………………………………… 2 dias mas tarde

El aeropuerto Internacional de Washington, anuncia su salida a La soleada Florida.

Alice anda que nos llaman a abordar, corre.

Si bella ahí voy.

(subimos al avión y tomamos nuestros asientos y cual va siendo nuestra sorpresa ver ahí sentado comodamente a Emmet).

Emmet, que haces aquí, preguntamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

Bueno que creían, que dejaría a mis hermanitas viajar solas, pues no.

Gracias, espero les haiga gustado, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Se aceptan tomatazos.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3- **

**INICIAN LAS VACACIONES**

POV Bella

Valla, este viaje va empezando y no dejo de sorprenderme, el que Emmet nos acompañara fue una gran y grata sorpresa. Lo malo es que es muy sobre protector y yo tenia planeadas unas vacaciones locas, de desenfreno, quería ayudarle a Alice en su trabajo y pasarla en grande por las noches, ahora tendre que escaparme de mi oso protector.

Alice no esta mejor que yo, trae una cara que me da miedo, lo bueno que Emmet esta en el asiento de atrás del nuestro, sino estaría temblando. No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos, según Alice también Emmet le a arruinado sus planes de viaje. Mas ahora que hago memoria, jamás aparte de su trabajo me hablo de planes para este viaje, me pregunto que maquiavélicos planes tiene ese duende diabólico jajjajjajjaja.

Aeropuerto Internacional de Florida………….

(suspiro de agradecimiento)

Por fin, si estaba un momento mas en ese avión cerrado con este par de hermanos me suicido con el tenedor que venia en la comida, es que son terribles. Nos vetaron de esa aerolínea.

--Inicio Flash Back—

Creí que las cosas entre los hermanos se habían tranquilizado, pero no, apenas empezaban, todo por que Emmet no cabía muy bien en el asiento y al estirarse empujo el asiento de Alice que estaba delante de el y estaba bebiendo un vaso con jugo, resultado una Alice ahogándose con su bebida, pero no, creían que eso fue lo peor, pues se equivocan, cuando se calmo por fin reacciono ojeando su vestimenta y el ver una mancha enorme en su traje sastre nuevo de diseñador que exclusivamente escogió para presentarse en su nuevo trabajo fue guuuuaaaaaaaa, yo simplemente quería correr agarrar un paracaídas y saltar lejos de ella. Su mirada era de puro odio y su expresión y sonrisa diabólica, por poco me hago del baño al verla, lo bueno que no era contra mi.

Entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido, agarro su charola de comida y empezó a lanzarle todo a Emmet y no conforme, agarro la mia, cuando se acabo la comida, importándole un pepino que estuviéramos en un avión y las miradas de reproche de las aeromozas y de los turistas de primera clase, se levanto de su asiento y empezó a golpearlo con la charola, Emmet por su lado estoy segura que no esperaba eso, y del susto no podía desabrochar su cinturón, cuando por fin lo hizo se echo a correr por todos los pasillos del avión chillando como niña, y las aeromozas estaban tratando de tranquilizar y sujetar a Alice, yo no sabia si llorar o reírme, que verguenzaaaaaaaaa.

El copiloto tuvo que salir que era todo ese revuelo y dejo la puerta de la cabina abierta y Emmet que pasaba y la vio abierta se metió y cerro con llave, dice que creyó que era el baño, la cara que traería cuando salió regañado por el piloto no tenia precio, maldición mi cámara estaba guardada en el bolso de Alice, por otro lado, la regañía que el piloto le dio a Alice advirtiéndole que o se calmaba o se comunicaba a la torre de control para que le hablaran a su papa para informarles los destrozos a ella le valió madre, no fue hasta que hicieron un enlace con el Sr. Brandon y por el altavoz le advirtió que o se calmaba y se disculpaba o que le suspendería las tarjetas hasta que se acabaran el viaje y bla, bla, bla, bla.

Todos los pasajeros aplaudieron cuando el Sr. Brandon termino la comunicación. Todos volvimos a nuestros asientos y abrocharnos nuestro cinturón, el resto del vuelo estuvo calmado, pero yo que estaba a su lado sentía la tensión en el ambiente, y cada tanto se lanzaban miradas envenenadas.

--Fin Flas Back--

Dos horas mas tarde………………………………………………………

Por fin vamos rumbo a la casa de alojamiento para el personal, voy conduciendo un precioso jeep, que Emmet había rentado por internet, para nuestra estadía aquí, según el no hay nada mejor ya que es un todo terreno. Vamos pasando por la autopista que rodea la playa, la cual nos daba una vista fantástica, espero en verdad que estas vacaciones mejoren,

Unos cuantos kilómetros mas……………….

Estas segura que es por aquí Alice (pregunte yo).

Si, si bella sigue derecho un poco mas hasta la siguiente desviación, de ahí solo serán 2 km. a la derecha (Alice).

Hey chicas, creen que no habrá problema con que me hospede con ustedes (Emmet).

Tu mejor cállate Emmet, no quiero oír tu horrenda voz o ya verás (Alice).

A no, ya pase muchas vergüenzas por su culpa, yo vine a relajarme y a pasarla bien, n o a estar de réferi en medio de ustedes dos. A si que o se calman o me voy a otra parte (yo).

Perdonnnnnnnnnnn (dijeron ambos al unisonio). Prometemos comportarnos mejor.

o.k. pero una mas y me les voy, y hablo en serio hermanos Brandon (dije seria yo).

Ahí bella, es esa casa (Alice).

Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, esta gente si que tiene buenos gustos y dinero, digo estamos acostumbrados a lugares así, pero es precioso, la vista de enfrente al mar le da un aire majestuoso y de ensueño (Emmet).

Claro sonso, la compañía Twiling es de las mas exclusivas en producciones y siempre pone los mejores escenarios (Alice).

Al entrar a la propiedad, vimos que había mucha gente ya ahí, vimos a gente corriendo con toda clase de artefactos por todas partes y a famosas celebridades. Al echar un vistazo alrededor vi una casita donde decía: se les informa a todo el personal que primero se presente aquí para la asignación de cabaña. Atte. Twiling producciones.

Alice, dice que vayamos ahí a registrar nuestra asistencia (le dije).

o.k. recuerden Emmet y tu son mis ayudantes de producción (Alice).

Si, si, pero anda que me muero por instalarme y dar un vistazo alrededor del mar (yo).

o.k. vamos (Alice).

Caminamos hasta la cabaña y depende la gente y el trabajo que ejercíamos nos asignaron la cabaña 8. Así que una vez nos entregaron las llaves caminamos para ahí. La cabaña era hermosa, era de dos plantas, en recepción nos informaron que la planta baja era para nosotros que elaboraríamos la ropa y en la planta alta estaban nuestros dormitorios, así que genial, no teníamos que salir y reportarnos con nadie, en la misma cabaña teníamos todo.

o.k. tenemos una hora para instalarnos y después nos arreglaremos, camino acá, me encontré con unos conocidos y con el encargado y me dijo que en la noche habría una fiesta de bienvenida para desearnos suerte a todos y bla, bla, bla. Así que sin excusas bella en un rato voy a tu cuarto para ayudarte a vestir, la primera impresión es la mas importante (Alice).

Pues ya que, voy a ducharme primero, nos vemos al rato (bella).

Bye bella, Alice tengo hambre, donde esta la comida (Emmet).

Ay Emmet nunca cambias, esta en el cuarto de al fondo (dijo Alice suspirando).

POV Edward

Jajajajajajajajajjajaaja, no manches Rose, ahora si te pasaste, jajajajajajaajaaj, nunca en mi vida me había reído tanto, jajajajajjajajjja, la cara de Jasper era un poema cuando lo presentaste, jajajjajajaja (yo).

Cállate Edward que si te oigo seguir burlándote mas, te mato. Y mas les vale a los dos callarse, nadie debe saber esto, si lo saben acabarían con mi imagen (Jasper).

Ay, ay ni que fuera para tanto hermanito, además somos mellizos, que esperabas, no puedo traer aquí a tantas personas, recuerda vengo a trabajar (Rose).

Si, pero porque Edward puede ser hacer el papel de tu guardaespaldas y yo tengo que hacer el de tu doble en rodaje, eee. Todos se estaban burlándose de mi (Jasper).

Pues ni modo, tenemos casi la misma altura y facciones y solo te hace falta la peluca y las bubis falsas y ya, es simple, digo es difícil encontrar un doble para alguien tan perfecto como yo, así que, que mejor que mi mellizo. Lo de los vestidos y demás, bueno, como si nunca lo hubieras echo (dijo Rosalie haciendo que su hermano se sonrojara).

o.k. demasiada información para mi, jajajajjajjajajjajaajajajaj (Edward).

Ahora chicos, vamos a arreglarnos que hoy habrá una fiesta de bienvenida en la playa y no podemos faltar (Rose).

o.k. pero de esto nadie debe saber, cuando vallas a ocuparme como doble, saldré con la peluca puesta y nadie sabra que soy yo, lo prometen (Jasper).

Si, si, pero a arreglarnos ya (dice Rose yéndose a su recamara).

o.k. que les pareció, en el próximo capítulo por fin se encontraran bella y Edward, espero comentarios, se aceptan tomatazos, y todo tipo de críticas, nos vemos mañana en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4.-

POV Bella

Vamos Alice, así estoy bien, vámonos ya si. Emmet debe estar esperándonos (le dije tratando de hacer que dejara de jugar a barbie bella, ya me tiene toda entumecida).

Ay Bella, quedate quieta o no respondo, ya termine solo estoy dando retoques para irnos a vestir (Alice).

Chicas bajan ya o me voy, veo muchos peces en el agua y me gritan que vaya a pescar (Emmet).

Vaya, ojala si pesque a alguien (dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa).

Y eso porque, nunca te a importado si tu hermano anda o no con alguien, que, ahora le vas a hacer de Cupido (le dije bromeando).

Ay, bella, bella cuando dejaras de ser tan inocente, que no ves que si Emmet consigue entretenimiento para la noche nos deja a nosotras con mas libertad de ver si el chicle pega con algún galán (me dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo en complicidad).

Bueno, si lo veo desde el punto de vista de Alice si que era conveniente y eso nos facilitaba los planes, ojala que si se consiga a alguien, digo si se enamora pues lo mas obvio es que se la pase ese verano con ella y con suerte se olvide de sus hermanitas.

Nos terminamos de vestir y bajamos las escaleras, Emmet parecía león enjaulado, sin decir nada abrió la puerta y caminamos hasta llegar al lugar y nos quedamos maravillados y es que habían instalado una gran pista de baile, había un bar, había una enorme fogata y de todas las cosas que te puedas imaginar. Emmet vio a su próxima presa (como el les decía),

Bueno chicas, pórtense bien, a las 12 a mas tardar las quiero en la cabaña y dormidas, recuerden que mañana empezamos a trabajar (Alice y yo rodamos los ojos, que creía que teníamos 6 años, por dios ni papa me da toque de queda ja, ya veremos Emmet dije mentalmente).

Nos dirigimos al bar y pedimos un par de piñas coladas, luego unas margaritas, mas tarde recuerdo que nos ofrecieron un especial de la casa, y las dos los aceptamos gustosas, la ronda de bebidas siguieron solo recuerdo algunas como unos vampiros o algo así, unos daiquiri, no sé, lo que si es que sabían todos tan bien que no podíamos dejar de beber.

Estaba segura que mañana me dolería la cabeza pero digo que mas da, yo solo quería divertirme y olvidar por un momento quien era, que pronto estaría casada con el idiota playboy de Cullen y toda la mierda de mi vida.

Al poco rato empezaron a hacer concurso de karaoke, Alice y yo corrimos a tomar el micrófono, me encantaba cantar y las dos lo hacíamos muy bien y a eso súmale los tragos, pues las dos estábamos frenéticas, cantamos todo tipo de canciones de Kudai, RBD, Ha-Ash, Gloria Trevi, Fanny Lu, hasta de la Belinda esa, no soltábamos el micrófono, si había gente esperando por él, no nos importaba.

Un rato después me dolía la garganta así que le dije a Alice que fuéramos de nuevo al bar por unas bebidas, de camino fuimos interceptadas por un par de chicos, queriendo bailar, no estaban tan mal así que aceptamos, empezó a sonar la música, era reggaetón, en lo particular no me gusta mucho pero estábamos tan prendidas que nos valió madre, cuando la canción acabo yo me disculpe con el chavo y seguí mi camino hacia el bar, Alice me alcanzo poco tiempo después con una sonrisa.

Que paso Alice, porque te tardaste, pensé que venias de tras de mi (digo, los chavos estaban bien pero no eran el tipo de chavos que Alice frecuentaban).

Si, pero ellos insistieron en darme su numero de teléfono y luego me quede viendo a Emmet, estaba bailando con una rubia y se veía que hoy no llega a dormir a la cabaña, estaban como pegados, diuuuuuu, te juro que quería vomitar, ver así a mi hermano es traumante.

Te creo, que bueno que no lo vi yo. (le dije rodando los ojos y con un falso estremecimiento, bahhhh era lo mas normal).

Cuando llegamos al bar pedimos otro especial de la casa, mientras nos lo preparaban dirigí la vista alrededor y mi mirada chocolate se encontró con un par de esmeraldas y juro que entre en trance, no supe como pero de repente tenia al chico a lado mío, dios era guapísimo parecía un dios griego, que digo era un ángel reencarnado, tenia una sonrisa torcida tan sexy, enfoque mi vista bien y vi que venia con otro tipo que estaba ya muy cariñoso con Alice y ni nos pelaban estaban metidos en su burbuja).

Dios, este hombre estaba como el doctor me lo receto, mil imágenes de el desnudo se me venían a la cabeza, lo único que quería era echármele encima y fundirme con el,

Hola, soy Antonhy, y el es Jasper las vimos bailar y realmente lo hacen muy bien (me regalo otra sonrisa torcida, dios este hombre quería que me diera un paro respiratorio o que).

Mmm, gracias (dios literalmente estaba babeando y mi cerebro se le ocurrió irse de vacaciones a Canadá, lo juro, nada coherente puedo pensar).

Bienes sola con tu amiga (dios, así o mas directo, yo solo rodé los ojos).

Si, bueno con nuestro hermano pero el tiene una cita y anda por ahí (digo, no vayan a hacer un par de psicópatas que quieran aprovecharse de nosotras, aunque gustosa lo dejo, quien no es un mangazo).

O, ósea que su guardián esta distraído (dijo sonriéndome sexy).

Bella, este voy a dar una vuelta a la playa con Jazz, te veo mas tarde en la cabaña (me guiño el ojo diciéndome no llegues voy a estar ocupada).

Si Alice al rato nos vemos (le dije rodando los ojos).

Hey me preguntaba, ya que nos han abandonado nuestros amigos, te gustaría dar una vuelta por ahí (me dijo, pero note un poco de nerviosismo).

Mmm, si claro esta bien quiero dar un paseo por los arrecifes y ver la luna (le conteste con una enorme sonrisa).

Caminamos en silencio un buen rato, no me di cuenta en que momento pero llegamos a una especie de playa privada, no se veía un alma alrededor, nos sentamos en la arena y contemplamos la luna en un silencio por demás cómodo.

POV Edward

Llegamos tarde a la dichosa fiesta, rose tardo horrores en estar lista, y como veníamos con ella ni modo de dejarla ahí y venirnos solos. La fiesta la verdad se veía genial, pero no me la estaba pasando bien, porque, pues porque desde que llegue vi a una diosa, un ángel, un aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, dios tenía mi miembro bien duro con solo verla, pero resulta que cuando iba a acercarme a ella, una tipa se me echo en cima, y en lo que tarde en quitármela con ayuda de un tipo musculoso que estaba bailando con mi prima, mi hermoso ángel estaba ya en la pista bailando. Cerré los puños aguantándome las ganas de ir y partirle la cara al tipo por bailar con mi ángel así. Nunca he sido posesivo con las mujeres pero ella era un ángel y tenia que ser mía.

Jasper le echo el ojo a su amiga, vi que se quedo embobado viéndola bailar y moverse al ritmo del reggaetón, nos volteamos a ver y vi lo mismo que quería acercarse a ellas.

Cuando termino la canción la vi despedirse cortésmente de los chavos y dirigirse al bar, su amiga se quedo un momento intercambiando unas palabras con esos chicos, después corrió a alcanzarla. Vi que pidieron algo y luego mi diosa volteo y nuestras miradas chocaron, sentí como un trance, un imán que me guiaba hacia ella y no supe como pero estaba a su lado de repente).

No se porque pero no podía dejar de sonreírle, había algo en ella que me tenia idiotizado, al poco rato Jasper y Alice se disculparon alegando que darían un paseo por la playa (si como no, darían el paseo pero a la cabaña, como si no lo conociera).

La fiesta no me llamaba la atención, lo único que quería era estar con mi ángel, así que le pedí dar una vuelta por los alrededores, me sentía nervioso, nunca me había sentido así, pero que tal si ella si quería seguí en la fiesta o si no le agradaba, dios los segundos que tardo en aceptar se me hicieron siglos. Y la sonrisa que me regalo me llego a lo mas hondo de mi ser calentándome el alma, lo juro me e enamorado, yo el gran Edward Cullen me enamore.

Caminamos en silencio, pero era como si estuviéramos en una burbuja de tranquilidad y felicidad, se sentía tanta paz, llegamos a los arrecifes que ella quería ver y nos sentamos en la arena, a todo esto que idiota se me a olvidado preguntarle su nombre.

Mmm, la vista es hermosa, me preguntaba este, llevamos rato juntos y no se tu nombre.

Jajajajajajajaajaj, cierto no sabemos nuestros nombres, jajajajajajja, me llamo Bella, Bella Brandon.

A, tienes algún parentesco con los dueños de los bancos Brandon (digo, lo mejor era estar seguro, se veía que era sencilla pero si eran familiares tendría que tener cuidado, ellos conocían a la bruja de mi prometida por lo que sabía, no quería regarla).

No, no los conozco jajajajaajaja (de pronto su risa me sonó nerviosa, bahhhh debía ser el efecto de la bebida).

Y tu, como te llamas (me pregunto dulcemente).

E me llamo Anthony Pattinson, vas a trabajar en la producción.

Si, Alice es mi hermana y es la diseñadora y Emmet y yo le ayudamos en la producción de las prendas y en general somos sus ayudantes, y tu.

Bueno, yo vengo acompañando a Rosalie Hale, soy como su guardaespaldas, ahorita me dio la noche libre, pero se supone que debo ser su sombra (dios, odiaba mentirle pero no tenia opción).

Gua, debe ser fantástico trabajar con celebridades y no es muy creída (me pregunto).

Si, bueno lo normal, pero una vez que te acostumbras no te molesta (le dije, en parte era cierto, una vez la conocías sabias que era una personal genial).

Platicamos hasta el amanecer, el tiempo se me fue volando, quería saber todo de ella, pero pronto vi que se estaba quedando dormida, así que me ofrecí a llevarla a su cabaña.

En que cabaña estas (le pregunte cuando llegamos a el área de cabañas).

En la 8, y tu en que cabañas estas.

Bueno estoy en la cabaña 1, junto a Rosalie y Jasper, espero que nos veamos mas tarde (le regale una sonrisa torcida).

Si, yo también (me dijo medio adormilada).

Cuando llegamos a su cabaña me disponía a darle un beso en la mejilla pero cuando me incline ella se movió y termine besándola en la boca, apenas nuestros labios se tocaron sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesarme todo el cuerpo y me dejo en shock, ella se tenso y supe que le paso lo mismo, pero en ningún momento nuestros labios se separaron.

Dios su sabor era mejor de lo que pensé, toda ella olía a fresas y fresias y su aliento era algo dulce, fantástico, nunca había sentido nada así, nuestros labios se movieron en una danza frenética, el beso paso a ser uno pasional y exigente, pero yo no quería que pasara a mas, no ahora, ella no era el tipo de mujer para una noche, para puro sexo, así que con todo mi autocontrol, reduje el beso a uno mas cariñoso y separe nuestros labios.

Ella no me dejo hablar, se dio media vuelta y se metió en su cabaña cerrándola fuertemente, no se porque tubo esa reacción, mas tarde se lo preguntaría.

* * *

o.k. que tal, como ven la historia, ya se dieron su primer beso y el esta seguro de que se enamoro, amor a primera vista, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo,

Al rato actualizo AMOR ENTRE HEREDEROS, nos vemos.


	5. Chapter 5

Este capítulo va dedicado para mi amiga Anna y su bebe

CAPITULO 5.-

POV Bella

Buenos días bellita (oí que gritaban ese par de brutos hermanos en la orilla de mi cama)

Buenos días, buenos días, que tienen de buenos, me pueden decir eee (que ni crean que les iba a perdonar lo que me hicieron anoche, tuve puras pesadillas y de seguro quede traumada de solo recordar me dan escalofríos, todo comenzó anoche).

--Inicia Flash Back--

Dios, que hice, no puedo creer que lo haiga besado. Sabia que me iba a dar un beso en la mejilla para despedirme y no se si por el alcohol que ingerí o que pero me di la vuelta para que me besara.

Y fue mejor de lo que pensé, en el momento que nuestros labios se rozaron una corriente eléctrica me atravesó todo el cuerpo y estoy segura que si no salía corriendo le pediría que me hiciera el amor ahí afuera o donde cayera.

Su sabor era embriagador y sentía una fuerza gravitacional que me atraía a el, pero no, que iba a pensar de mi, me vi muy lanzada, si es lo que quería pero no así, yo quiero entregarme por amor, no por borrachera y si el mañana no me quería ver y si y si, ahhhhhhhhhhhh me siento frustrada y mareada. Lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir.

Así que camine a las escaleras y vi un pantalón tirado (bueno Emmet lo a deber dejado ahí antes de salir y no lo vi, es tan desordenado), segui caminando y me tope con un mini vestido (ja, ahora hasta Alice deja la ropa tirada, quien lo diría, tanto que regaña al pobre de Emmet y hace lo mismo, a de estar también ebria, aunque no recuerdo habérselo visto), llegue a arriba y oi una especie de gemidos (dios Emmet no aprende a dejar de ver sus cochinadas y luego con el volumen tan alto, de seguro se quedo dormido y así se quedo la tv. Y ahora tendre que ir y apagarla, terminare traumada con el y sus porquerías, a pero me va a oir, no puede seguir haciendo eso ya).me dispongo a entrar a su cuarto cuando lo oigo hablar, una sonrisa malévola se cruza por mi rostro, lo voy a asustar, de seguro así no lo vuelve a hacer si jajajjajajajjjaja).

Camino a su habitación con el mayor cuidado posible y abro la puerta de jalón para asustarlo y ¡oh my god!

¡Que mierda!, bella cierra la pinche puerta (me grito, pero yo había salido corriendo y gritando de ahí).

Aaaaaaaa (salí chichando), mis ojos aaaaa mis ojos, que trauma ayuda mis castos y puros ojos acaban de ver a su hermano desnudo completamente teniendo sexo con una mujer que por cierto también estaba desnuda y le vi todo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (no supe como pero logre bajar y después de unos minutos pude tranquilizarme, decidí entrar a la cocina por un vaso de agua para poder irme mejor a dormir y dios es cruel ahí en la cocina donde comeré estos dos meses esta mi dulce enanita desnuda con Jasper al natural dormidos y abrazados.

--Flash Back termina—

Vaya creo que nuestra bellita amaneció de malas hoy Alice (dijo el idiota de Emmet, yo solo rodé los ojos y conté hasta el 100 para no tirarme encima de ellos y ahorcarlos).

Porque estas de malas bella, no tuviste buena noche (me pregunto la cínica de Alice poniendo los ojitos del gato de Sherk y con un puchero).

No voy a caer en esta Alice (les di la espalda), como se atreven, son tan cínicos, entiendo que todo el mundo en esta casa tiene sexo. Pero porque diablos no pueden meterse a su habitación y ponerle seguro a la puerta. Me van a traumar; en mi primera noche aquí e querido tirarme a un hombre por primera vez en mi vida, pero no, me dije Bella que van a pensar de ti tus hermanos, ja, llego a mi casa a calmarme y evitar violar a mi adonis y que descubro pues a mis dos hermanos desnudos con sus parejas en situaciones comprometedoras.

Al parecer tenemos un caso de frustración sexual severa (dijo Emmet serio y haciendo la voz como si fuera una cosa de vida o muerte).

De inmediato me sonroje y mis malditos hermanos empezaron a retorcerse de la risa (45 minutos después, si les conté el tiempo y que).

Oh, bella eres tan inocente, pero bueno a lo que veníamos tenemos que apurarnos hoy es nuestro primer día de trabajo formal y ay un guardarropa que no se diseña y fabrica solo. Así que manos a la obra (me dijo toda entusiasmada y por mas enojada que estuviera no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa).

Y que mejor para empezar el día que un rico y nutritivo desayuno, que no es por ser modesto pero me quedo para chuparse los dedos, las espero abajo ya lo serví en la mesa (y al decir eso el estomago se me revolvió al recordar lo que vi, diuuuuuuuu, y yo que amo cocinar no volveré a ver la cocina igual).

Este, yo paso Emmet prefiero salir a caminar un rato, si este gracias (tiene que haber algún restaurante por aquí, ni loca desayuno ahí, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a el).

POV Edward

Rose tuvo llamado hoy temprano, lo bueno que esta acostumbrada a este estilo de vida, anoche ni ella ni Jasper llegaron a dormir a la cabaña, los sentí entrar por separado como a eso de las 5 de la mañana, yo por mi parte no pude dormir, solo pensaba en esa chica bella Brandon, no se que me pasa, digo yo no puedo estar enamorado, esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario, además de que pronto me casare con la Reyna de hielo, anoche me hablo mama, para decirme que se puso de acuerdo con los Swan y que ya tiene fecha la fiesta de compromiso.

De solo pensar eso se me remueven las tripas, yo esperaba retrasar eso el mayor tiempo posible, pero no de este año no paso, rayos, y ahora que hago. Ya me canse de este estilo de vida, porque esa Isabella no puede ser un poco como mi bella (mi bella, desde cuando es mía), bueno como sea, espero verla hoy, quiero volver a besar sus carnosos labios carmesís y estrecharla contra mi cuerpo (mierda, no creo seguir aguantando mas duchas de agua fría, con las 8 que me e dado en la madrugada ya siento mi piel toda arrugadita).

Iba bajando a la sala cuando divise a Rose almorzando un pedazo de hamburguesa (raro, ella siempre se cuida la línea).

Hey Rose, que ya abandonaste la dieta y no que tenias llamado temprano (iba a seguir hablando cuando ella se dio la vuelta y me quede congelado).

Si te burlas te castro (me dijo Jasper vestido exactamente como su hermana, tenia peluca, bubis y estaba vestido como ella (me estremecí mas)).

(no pude evitar soltar la carcajada cuando reaccione bien), eres igual a Rose jajajajajjjajjajaj, pareces vieja jajajajjajajaajjajajaja, dios creo que me enamore jajajajjajjaajajaajajaj, quieres salir a comer en una cita jajaajajajajajjajajjajajaaja.

Cállate idiota, mas te vale no decírselo a nadie porque yo también se muchas cosas de ti y pueden salir publicadas anónimamente y estoy seguro que a tu futura esposa y su familia no van a estar muy contentos con ello (me dijo muy serio por lo que le creí, aunque en mi interior seguía riéndome).

Bueno vámonos que tu gemela te espera para grabar sus escenas difíciles (le dije burlonamente pero sin reírme).

Cuando salíamos de la cabaña nos topamos a mi ángel con su amiga, como se llamaba…..

Oye Jasper como se llamaba la chica con la que pasaste la noche (le pregunte discretamente).

Chhhhhh, cállate, no me vuelvas a llamar así cuando este vestido así, llámame Lili, al fin y al cabo es el segundo nombre de Rose y así lo recordaremos (me dijo muy quedito y volteando a ver a todos lados para checar que nadie lo escuchara, ja paranoico), Alice Brandon.

Ahhh, o.k., nos vemos (le dije y Salí corriendo a alcanzar a mi ángel).

o.k. que tal, les esta gustando el rumbo de la historia o no, espero sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mi ya que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo mas seguido.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6.-

POV Edward

1 mes después…………………………………………..

Me parece increíble que haiga pasado un mes ya, estas sin dudas han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida. Rosalie dice que me lo tome como si fuera mi despedida de soltero, ya que una vez se acabe de rodar la película volveré a mi rutinaria vida, pero con la diferencia de que al volver voy directo al matadero (osease mi compromiso y boda).

En este mes han pasado muchas cosas, las mas importantes serian por ejemplo que Emmet se a trasladado a vivir a la cabaña 1 con Rosalie, al parecer su relación va muy en enserio porque Emmet le dijo a Rose que le gustaría hablar con Carlisle para pedirle oficialmente su mano, dice que la ama y que sin duda ella es su alma gemela y Rose le corresponde porque acepto gustosa.

Jasper se mudo con Alice a la cabaña 8, dice que para el es muy traumante el escuchar como su hermana tiene sexo desenfrenado con su novio. Y lo entiendo es que la verdad son muy ruidosos, y nada discretos parecen conejos en apareamento, por tal motivo yo también me mude a esa cabaña, duermo con bella que es mi novia, pero entre nosotros no a pasado nada íntimamente.

Y no porque no hagamos querido, sino porque ella me explico que es virgen y que quería llevar las cosas con calma y yo gustoso acepte no quiero que la primera vez de mi niña sea precipitada, dicen que la primera vez de una mujer las deja marcadas, yo nunca e estado con una virgen y eso me atemoriza un poco, no quiero lastimarla, asi que solo dormimos abrazados.

Yo todos los días me reporto con mi madre y por medio de mi laptop me hago cargo de todo lo referente a la compañía, mi madre sabe todo sobre el negocio, papa la dejo muy bien preparada y desde que falleció mama se hizo cargo hasta que yo tuve edad necesaria y por el momento volvió a tomar las riendas pero yo tengo que autorizar todos los movimientos desde aquí.

Todo lo hago en las mañanas que mi bella esta con Alice en el taller de confección, no me atrevo a decirle la verdad, la amo mucho y no la quiero perder. E estado pensando una manera de romper el compromiso pero es mucho el precio a pagar y según la clausula de mi matrimonio solo ella lo puede romper y es con sus excepciones.

Pero seria muy poco decente pedirle a bella que sea mi amante, seria denigrarla demasiado, ella merece a alguien mejor, alguien que no la oculte, pero me cuesta tanto dejarla es mi niña, mi pequeña y la amo tanto. Nunca me había enamorado y maldición tenia que hacerlo ahora que mi compromiso esta a la vuelta de la esquina y no tengo tiempo de disfrutar este sentimiento.

Hoy hablare con ella, como Jasper dice tengo que darle opciones y ser sincero con ella, que ella elija, que sepa mi situación los pro y los contra y si decide seguir conmigo, iré a hablar con Swan y que sea lo que dios quiera, pero bella tendrá la ultima palabra de lo que hare.

Pero de algo estoy seguro bella siempre vivirá en mi corazón y aunque me case con la Swan y este atado con ella de por vida, y bella no me perdone por mentirle, bella siempre será mi amor, al fin y al cabo nadie me puede ordenar a quien amar.

Soy sacado de mi ensoñación cuando mi celular empieza a sonar y por el tono ya se quien es así que mientras me apuro a contestar se forma en mi rostro una sonrisa.

Hey papi, donde andas ahora, mama dice que estas de viaje y que por eso no haz venido a vernos (escucho que dice mi Anthony).

Pues si, estoy de viaje de negocios y a ti como te ha ido, vas bien en la escuela, no quiero que tu madre me de quejas e muchachito (le advierto, porque siempre que los voy a ver Irina se la pasa dándome quejas de su comportamiento y el como heredero de mi empresa no puede darse ese lujo, un Cullen siempre debe saber comportarse y ser todo un caballero).

Bien, pero quiero pedirte que vengas a verme pronto, quiero que conozcas a mi novia, se llama Kate y la quiero mucho (me dijo Anthony).

Te prometo que pronto hijo, solo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes e ire a Florida a verte, ahora pasame a tu madre quiero hablar con ella.

Si, pa nos vemos, te quiero (me dijo y una sonrisa idiota se me formo).

Hey cariño, donde estas, tony no deja de preguntar por tu paradero, te hablamos a la compañía y no nos quisieron informar nada, por eso te hablamos a tu cel. (me dijo porque sabe que odio que me estén hablando al cel. Al menos que sea una emergencia).

Estoy ocupado Irina y cuídalo mucho por favor, te hablo después si (le dije colgando el tel.).

Claro, bye (y le colgué sin despedirme, bah no me interesaba).

De repente me llega un texto a mi cel. – TE ESPERO EN NUESTRA PLAYA A LAS 8 DE LA NOCHE CON AMOR BELLA—

Otra sonrisa idiota se me formo en la cara al saber que en unas horas vería a mi Bella, pero me ponia nervioso el no saber como reaccionaria con la verdad. pero se lo debo a ella y a mis primos, ya que por mi no han sido sinceros con sus parejas que se que aman y sufren por mentirles.

POV Bella

Bella, estas segura de lo que vas a hacer, es algo muy importante que además puede que Cullen quiera que seas virgen para su noche de bodas (me pregunto mi duende insegura de haber tomado la decisión correcta), sabes que te apoyo en todo pero no quiero que salgas herida.

Si Alice, mas segura no puedo estar, mi padre no a dejado de presionarme para que vuelva, había dicho que me podía quedar aquí todo las vacaciones pero al parecer la Sra. Cullen lo esta presionando para que me presente en la ciudad para que arreglemos los detalles de la fiesta de compromiso, porque se supone que me corresponde a mi como la novia arreglar (bah, como si fuera mi decisión y elección), no se cuanto mas lo pueda retrasar así que quiero hacerlo hoy.

Ay amiga, sabes que me encanta verte feliz y que no hay otra cosa que quiera mas que tu felicidad, pero también pienso que mientras mas lo prolongues mas dolorosa va a ser la separación. Además que el no sabe quien eres, piensa que solo eres mi ayudante, no una rica heredera y comprometida además (me dijo seria y con el ceño fruncido).

Mira Alice tu limítate a ayudarme con los preparativos, quiero que sea súper especial para los dos, ya confirmaste todo (quise asegurarme de tener todo listo, no quiero errores –véase el lugar en mi perfil--).

o.k. bella, yo tengo una cita con Jasper así que te dejo, tu ropa esta sobre tu cama adiós (me dijo seria y se acerco al pomo de la puerta), por cierto no te preocupes esta todo listo y si habla tu papa le dire que te sentiste mal y te acostaste temprano.

Abrió la puerta y salió, pensé que me iba a decir algo mas pero parece que esta molesta por mi decisión cuando de repente entra y me abraza y sale corriendo canturriando mi bebe esta creciendo, mi niña hoy se convierte en mujer y bla, bla, bla. Dios no puede ser mas discreta, si sigue gritándolo todo el mundo se enterara.

Me meto a dar un baño, quiero que todo este listo, por suerte ayer fue cuando fui al SPA a mi depilación, porque si no hoy estaría toda roja por doquier pero en serio nada mas a Alice se le ocurre pedir eso para mi, nunca en mi vida lo vuelvo a hacer y es que de solo recordar me duele.

--Flash Back—

Alice y yo fuimos a un prestigiado SPA que esta en la ciudad, ya habíamos acabado el trabajo del día y Emmet lo entregaría en producción. Y como ya tenia planeado la cena especial para Edward y yo, me decidí a preguntarle a Alice mis dudas y una de esas era el que en la universidad escuche a una chicas decir que a ellos les gusta mas que una este toda depilada y lisita y cuando se lo comente primero soltó una carcajada para después ponerse seria y asentir. Así que sacamos cita y como el dinero todo lo puede nos la dieron para ese mismo día en la tarde.

Cuando llego la hora las dos nos presentamos a la cita y nos hicieron toda clase de tratamiento, pero a la hora de la depilación a Alice se la llevaron a otra parte que disque por privacidad, hasta ahí todo iba bien, luego empezaron por las piernas completas, luego las axilas, nunca e tenido mucho bello allí pero así era el paquete, todo iba bien hasta que el muchacho que lo estaba asiendo de un tirón me quito la toalla, yo solté un grito de susto y de pena además de que me puse de un rojo que ni la nariz de Rodolfo el reno opacaría, después del susto y que gritara que me querían violar y demás llego la encargada y me dijo que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Que mi amada amiga había pedido un paquete donde me depilarían el área de bikini y todo por ahí. Dios si antes estaba roja ahora lo estaba mas, escuche una risa y abrí una cortina para toparme a Alice acostada en una cama retorciéndose de risa junto con la chava que la depilaría a ella. Que humillación, la quería matar, pero me acorde que seguía parada y desnuda y que todos me estaban viendo, así que corrí y tome la toalla y me acosté en la camilla. Después pedí que lo hiciera una muchacha pero no habías disponible así que no me quedo de otra, todo sea por mi Edward, mas le vale que le guste porque si lo hice en vano me suicido.

Cuando salimos de ahí no podía ni caminar, recomendación no lo hagan, no lo vale y es humillante y consejo no le hagan caso a consejos de sus amigas si son duendes diabólicos.

--Flash Back--

7:30 pm………………………………………….

Ya estaba lista y esperando a Edward unos kilómetros antes de llegar al lugar de mi sorpresa, no quería que el lo viera todavía así que le vendaría los ojos y le llevaría al lugar en la cuatrimoto que rente para llevarlo. Así que estuve antes para que no llegara primero al lugar.

Quince minutos después el llego, al principio se opuso a vendarse los ojos pero con mi puchero y mis ojos apunto de llorar lo convencí. Lo hice que se sentara en la cuatrimoto, le puse la venda muy apretada y me subí. Conduje con cuidado y rapidez hasta llegar, le ayude a bajarse y lo pare frente a la mesa donde estaba la cena ya servida y las velas prendidas. Cuando estaba donde y como lo quería procedí a quitarle la venda y su cara de sorpresa me encanto, parecía un niño abriendo sus regalos de navidad y la sonrisa torcida que me regalo me derritió las piernas.

Amor, que celebramos, este lugar esta magnifico caso mágico, es lo que creo que es (vi que se puso serio y se veía nervioso, lo cual me daba mucha gracia, el virgen parecía el).

Si amor, yo te dije que cuando estuviera lista te lo diría y que mejor forma que con esta sorpresa. Quiero que esta noche sea la mas especial de nuestras vidas (yo no podía a aspirar a soñar con mas ya que mi sueño se acababa y tendría que volver a mi realidad casándome con Cullen, pero esta noche la guardaría en mi memoria como la mejor).

Salgo de mi ensoñación cuando unos labios chocan contra los míos y lo que empezó como un beso de amor y casto paso a uno de amor y pasión, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para parar el beso y el me hizo un puchero encantador.

Tranquilo amor, pero primero la cena y después lo otro, quiero pedirte que todo sea despacio por favor (le dije nerviosa).

Claro princesa, perdóname, cenaremos primero y todo será como tu quieres, nunca olvidaras esta noche, la haremos mágica.

Que tal, el próximo capítulo habrá lemon, su primera vez, que les pareció la sorpresa de bella a Edward, digo es algo que todas haríamos por nuestro Edward, pero por el momento se lo prestare a bella jajajjaaj.

Por cierto como ven Edward tiene un hijo, como les cayo el ojo jajajajajaj, que creen que pase.

Espero sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes para mi, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Los quiero y les deseo una

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO 2010**

Que todos sus deseos se cumplan y que lo pasen bien en compañía de sus seres queridos.

Con todo amor y respeto son los deseos de ANGIE CULLEN LI


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7.-

POV Edward

Después de recibir el mensaje de mi amada, me metí a darme una buena ducha y me vestí cómodamente. Una vez listo me diriji a nuestra playita, un lugar tranquilo y donde nadie viene sin mi autorización, porque si, yo rente anónimamente el lugar.

El dueño quería que los de Twiling producciones lo rentaran para la película, pero como estaba muy lejos de donde tienen todo el equipo no les intereso. Yo me entere por Rosalie y como a Bella y a mí nos gusta, pues rente para nosotros esa playa privada sin que ella lo supiera.

Estoy que me muero de los nervios de que ella no se tome a bien mi verdad, lo único que se, es que intentare todo porque me perdone y llegar a un acuerdo justo. Voy a confesarle que la amo y a rogarle que me espere y que yo tratare de solucionarlo todo por ella.

Voy acercándome y la veo, ahí parada a lado de una cuatrimoto, que raro, siempre vamos caminando y jugando con el agua, se ve como un ángel pero la veo nerviosa, trae algo negro que retuerce con los dedos.

Cuando llegue a donde ella estaba me dio un beso y luego me dijo que me tenia una sorpresa y que por favor me vendara los ojos, a lo cual yo me opuse, pero ella empezó a hacer pucheritos y cuando su mirada encontró la mía vi que se le estaban llenando de lagrimas y eso me mato, si hay algo que no soporto es verla sufrir.

Así que no me quedo mas que aceptar, me pidió que me subiera a la cuatrimoto (ya se para que la llevo, todo lo tenia planeado la muy bribona), una vez me senté, paso una venda negra que traía en sus manos y me vendo los ojos muy apretados, no veía absolutamente nada.

Después ella monto la moto y yo me sujete a su cintura y el estar pegado su trasero a mi entrepierna mas el movimiento y ronroneo de la cuatrimoto, resultado final, estaba con una erección bruta y muy, muy excitado.

Pero tenia que controlarme, tenia que hablar con ella y decirle toda la verdad. Cuando paro el motor fue un notable alivio para mi problemita de abajo. Ella se bajo de la cuatrimoto y me ayudo a bajarme, me dio la mano y me guio a algún lugar.

Yo suponía que había organizado un picnic o algo así, pero no, me lleve una sorpresa bruta cuando me quito la venda y no es para menos. Hay enfrente de mi había una mesa con velas y una cena exquisita, pero mas atrás había una cama rodeada de antorchas y la atmosfera gritaba pura pasión.

De inmediato le regale mi sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba, ya que eso significaba que ya estaba lista, que quería que hiciéramos el amor. Pero luego caí en la cuenta, yo no iba a eso, yo iba a contarle todo así que rogando que no fuera lo que me imaginaba y que fuera solo la celebración de no sé, alguna semana aniversario o que se yo, le pregunte.

Amor, que celebramos, este lugar esta magnifico casi mágico, es lo que creo que es (me puse serio y nervioso, lo cual me daba mucha gracia, porque parecía que el virgen era yo).

Si amor, yo te dije que cuando estuviera lista te lo diría y que mejor forma que con esta sorpresa. Quiero que esta noche sea la mas especial de nuestras vidas (pero su respuesta me helo la sangre a la vez que me excito).

Así que mi cuerpo le gano a la razón y choque mis labios contra los suyos como una muestra de amor y de que entendía lo que para ella significaba lo que me iba a entregar, su primera vez, su virginidad, pero lo que empezó como un beso de puro amor siendo casto, paso a uno de amor y pasión, pero de repente ella se separo y pensé que se había arrepentido o que la había lastimado y me tense y me dio pavor verla a los ojos y ver algo desagradable.

Tranquilo amor, pero primero la cena y después lo otro, quiero pedirte que todo sea despacio por favor (a era eso, me di una cachetada mental, ella no se había arrepentido, quería todo con calma).

Claro princesa, perdóname, cenaremos primero y todo será como tu quieres, nunca olvidaras esta noche, la haremos mágica (otra cachetada, que idioteces estoy diciendo, yo no puedo permitir que suceda nada, no sin primero hablar con ella y que después ella decida, así que cenaremos y luego le pediré que charlemos cerca del agua, mientras más lejos de la cama mas coherencia y resolución tendré.

POV Bella

Todo estaba saliendo como lo tenia planeado, lo invite a sentarse y de inmediato le proporcione una copa de vino, apenas la sostuvo en sus manos se la tomo de un trago, así que supuse que le gusto. Como yo quería esto intimo, no contrate a ningún mesero así que yo misma serviría la cena, había pedido un menú afrodisiaco a base de mariscos (langosta, camarones en diferentes formas y sabores, caviar, ostiones, etc.) y como postre tenia fresas, duraznos, bombones, chocolate fundido de diferentes sabores (blanco, amargo, semidulce, dulce, etc.), uvas, cerezas, en fin de todo para pasarla agradable.

Según los consejos de Alice los tenía que servir en la mesa, pero que tratara de hacerlo muy sensual y que yo misma le de algunos en la boca y que no me preocupara ya que el entendería el mensaje y la mayoría iba a terminar bañando el cuerpo del otro, y la verdad no se me podía antojar mas el chocolate que escurriendo del cuerpo de Anthony.

Hay porque tenia que decir que primero la cena, hubiera dicho mejor que el postre ya me lo quiero comer (y no hablo precisamente de la comida), me siento sumamente excitada, pero yo no planee esto para echarlo a perder, así que tengo que alimentarlo para que tenga mucha energía.

Bella, estas bien, tengo rato hablándote y no me pelas, además estas haciendo caras muy graciosas, en que estas pensando que estas muy concentrada (escucho que me dice Anthony y me volteo a ver el mar para evitar que vea mi sonrojo, dios que vergüenza, que pensara de mi, tan obvia seré).

En nada, que no haz dicho que te pareció la cena amor, y en algunas cosas que Alice me dijo del trabajo (espero que me crea, porque yo no, como voy a pensar en Alice y trabajo teniéndolo a el enfrente y sabiendo lo que va a pasar).

o.k. si tu lo dices (dijo haciendo su sonrisa torcida y yo no pude evitar rodar los ojos, porque obvio no me creyó).

Después de que prácticamente se devoro todo y digo todo porque el solo se lo comió, no se que le pasa pensé que esto era algo que ambos queríamos, pero no a dejado de comer y beber vino, se ve sumamente nervioso y lo que me esta incomodando demasiado es que no dice nada, me dijo que quería hablar pero lo único que hace con la boca es masticar la comida.

E intentado lo que Alice me dijo que hiciera con las fresas y chocolates, pero el prácticamente ni me mira, encuentra mas interesante ver si sale un cangrejo de la arena. Media hora después esto me esta sacando de mis casillas, así que voy a tomar la iniciativa por los dos, no se de que quiere hablar, pero yo lo único que quiero es que reaccione y creo saber como conseguirlo.

Bella que haces (por fin reacciono, creo que esto puede funcionar).

Nada amor, es que me dio calor y e decidido meterme a la playa un rato en lo que tu meditas lo que quieres hablar (le dije con un tono de voz mas inocente que pude hacer, no quiero que piense que lo que quiero es seducirlo).

Y antes de que dijera algo me quite mi vestido, lo bueno es que venia prevenida y en vez de lencería, había optado por un mini bikini azul que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, normalmente no me atrevería a usarlo, pero gracias al vino, mis inhibiciones se fueron a descansar.

Cuando voltee a verlo lo vi con la boca abierta y le guiñe el ojo.

Cuidado amor, no se te vaya a meter algún mosquito a la boca (y me introduje al mar riéndome de su cara de bobo).

Donde quedo mi novia virgen y tímida (escuche que dijo bajito pero como el único sonido que se oía era el de las olas al chocar lo escuche y le sonríe).

Donde quedo mi novio sexy y arrogante e inhibido (le conteste para que supiera que lo había escuchado).

Me introduje en el mar y ya dentro me atreví a quitarme la parte de arriba del bikini y se lo arroje a donde el se había sentado en la arena en la orilla del mar y tuve cuidado de que el agua me cubriera muy bien mis pechos.

Sabes me dio mucho calor y ya que nadie pasa por aquí, pues no seria mala idea nadar desnuda (y me sumergí mas y le di la espalda para que no viera que estaba riéndome de su cara).

POV Edward

No soy tonto y se que toda la comida eran afrodisiacos, yo mismo lo e usado con otra mujeres, no sé cómo salir de esta, así que en lo que pienso me puse a comer y beber, no podía siquiera verla a la cara, me dolía la mentira y desilusionarla, todo lo que había preparado y yo con mis cosas, lo peor es que no hay otra cosa que desee mas que besarla y hacerle el amor hasta que se olvide de todo, pedir a un helicóptero que venga hasta aquí, subirla y llevarla a una isla donde nadie nos separe, donde yo sea su Edward y ella mi bella y no importe el dinero, ni que yo este comprometido con una mujer de hielo y superficial.

Me sobresalte cuando ella se levanto de la mesa y vi que se acerco a la orilla de la playa.

Bella que haces (digo un momento estábamos cenando y apunto de platicar y al otro se acerca a el agua como si quisiera nadar).

Nada amor, es que me dio calor y e decidido meterme a la playa un rato en lo que tu meditas lo que quieres hablar (lo dijo quitándose el hermoso vestido y luciendo un mini bikini azul que no le tapaba casi nada).

Juro que estaba babeando en serio, es que verla así era casi como mis fantasías, y mi erección empezó a hacerse presente, lo bueno es que estoy sentado y ella no puede ver lo que me provoca, pensaría que soy un pervertido y la verdad es que lo soy, ningún buen pensamiento pasa por mi mente en estos momentos, pero ella no tiene porque saberlo.

Estoy a punto de mandar todos mis planes de ser honesto al diablo para después y es que un mes sin satisfacerme con alguien por respeto a ella y el que ella se me insinué así, es una invitación que no creo poder rechazar mas, tengo que pensar en otra cosa, como Jasper vestido de mujer, si eso me ayudara a controlarme.

Cuidado amor, no se te vaya a meter algún mosquito a la boca (me dijo cuando volteo a verme y guiñándome un ojo vi que se metió al agua).

Donde quedo mi novia virgen y tímida (dije mientras me acercaba a la orilla y me sentaba en la arena, sentía mi libido a todo lo que se puede pero estaba usando todo mi autocontrol para no echármele encima y el agua fría me ayudaba junto con las imágenes de Jasper como mujer).

Donde quedo mi novio sexy y arrogante e inhibido (escuche que contesto riendo).

Y empecé a considerar el hecho de que platicáramos así, no le podía negar el nadar si es lo que quería, así que cuando me proponía quitarme la playera y meterme a nadar y así poder platicar, sentí que algo cao en mi cabeza y cuando vi que era todo absolutamente toda neurona despierta que me quedara se fueron a la mierda.

Me había lanzado el corpiño del mini bikini, osease que estaba prácticamente desnuda en el agua esperándome y a eso súmale el vino y los mariscos y mi falta de sexo en un mes y estalle.

No pensé en nada, me quite toda la ropa y me metí al agua sigilosamente ya que quería sorprenderla.

Oye amor, porque me das la espalda (le dije con mi tono y sonrisa sexy mientras me ponía atrás de ella).

Vi que se estremeció cuando sople en su cuello y no creo que haiga sido por el frio, puse mis manos en su espalda y empecé a acariciarle los hombros, sentí que ella se puso rígida, ja, creo que la asuste, pero ella empezó y ahora le iba a demostrar lo que provoca en mi.

Me acerque y empecé a besar su cuello mientras la giraba para que quedara de frente a mi, cuando me vio desnudo puedo asegurar que casi se le salen los ojos.

E… est..as de…des..nudo (me pregunto tartamudeando y poniéndose de un adorable color cereza).

Claro amor, es lo que tu querías no, ahora menos platica y mas acción (y estampe mis labios con los de ella y por el susto abrió la boca y aproveche para profundizar el beso).

Ella no tardo en reaccionar, empezó a acariciar mi espalda y esa dichosa corriente eléctrica resurgió con más ganas, yo le acariciaba los hombros, la espalda subiendo y bajando las manos hasta que llegue de sus hombros hasta su trasero y empecé a acariciarlo y lo acerque a mi erección para que supiera cómo me tenia, ella gimió fuertemente y empezó a acariciar mi cuerpo por todas partes menos mi erección.

La levante un poco y empecé a besar, acariciar y morder sus pechos, los cuales sabían deliciosos y eran más grandes de lo que imaginaba y eso me encantaba. Ella no dejaba de gemir mi nombre mientras acariciaba mi cuero cabelludo y mis hombros, arqueándose dándome más accedo de sus pechos y cuello. Los besos y caricias se hicieron más desenfrenadas y yo le arranque la tanga del bikini y empecé a acariciarla en su intimidad hasta que me di cuenta que algo faltaba y ella se dio cuenta de que porque se sonrojo.

Alice me convenció de ir a un SPA y me hice un depilado general, no te gusta (vi que se puso nerviosa).

Recuérdame agradecerle a Alice amor (le conteste introduciendo un dedo en su interior).

Ambos gemíamos de placer y es que es tan estrecha y eso que era con mi dedo y de solo imaginar a mi miembro dentro de esa estrechez me ponía más a mil por hora, ya la quería fundida a mi.

Y la verdad no pensé, la levante y la introduje en mi suavemente, ella enterró sus uñas en mi espalda y soltó un chillido y yo me congele, pensando que le había echo daño. Es que era su cavidad tan estrecha que me enloquecía y sentía que con ese simple hecho iba a terminar ya y no podía permitir eso, esto era por ella y para ella.

Estas bien amor, duele mucho (dios, que estúpido obvio duele).

Muy poco amor, pero ya esta pasando (me dijo regalándome una sonrisa mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos).

En pocos segundos ese dolor debió haber pasado porque ella empezó a moverse, se sujeto a mi cuello y con la ayuda de las olas nos mecíamos mientras yo entraba y salía de ella, besando su cuello y todas partes donde alcanzaba. Nunca lo había hecho en la playa y simplemente era delicioso, lo bueno que fue con ella, porque así sentí que también fue mi primera vez, porque sí, yo había tenido sexo mil veces pero nunca había hecho el amor.

Poco tiempo después sentí que se tensaba y sus paredes apretaban mas mi miembro, ósea que ya iba a llegar, así que me apresure y con un par de embestidas mas llegamos juntos a nuestro cielo personal gimiendo y gritando el nombre del otro.

Gracias amor, fue grandioso, te AMO (le dije dándole un beso lleno de amor).

Si, lo fue y te agradezco que haigas sido tan paciente y tierno, te AMO (me contesto dándome una sonrisa enorme), pero me debes un bikini y cuando se entere Alice de que lo rompiste se va a enojar (me dijo riendo).

No tiene porque enterarse, será nuestro pequeño secreto y ahora salgamos de aquí, porque ya estamos como pasitas (le dije sonriendo y haciendo que ella soltara unas risitas).

Salimos del agua y fui a la cama y le quite la sabana y la tape, pero estaba tan mojada y la sabana tan delgadita que se le pegaba a su cuerpo que no aguante mas y la lleve a la cama y empezamos a acariciarnos y hicimos otra vez el amor.

POV Bella

Sentí los rayos de luz en mi cara y me levante, otra vez había dejado abiertas las cortinas de la recamara, poco a poco fui despertando y cuando vi a mi alrededor vi que no había soñado, en verdad había hecho el amor con Anthony, y yo estaba recostada en su pecho desnudo y el me abrazaba de la cintura.

Entonces imágenes de anoche llegaron a mi mente, hicimos el amor casi hasta el amanecer, pero yo me sentía fresca y relajada, me sentía feliz y amada y esto nunca lo olvidaría.

Sentí que se movía Anthony y levante mi vista y lo vi con una enorme sonrisa que no pude evitar devolver.

Buenos días amor, como amaneciste, te sientes bien (me pregunto mientras me abrazaba y me ponía arriba de el).

Si amor, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, te Amo tanto Anthony (sentí que se tenso).

Este bella, se que no es el momento pero yo en verdad anoche quería hablar contigo, es importante (me dijo serio y con el ceño fruncido).

Claro amor (dije mientras me hacía a un lado de la cama y me sentaba para que pudiéramos hablar y levante la almohada para acomodarla en el respaldo y recostarme, y es cuando lo vi, un paquete de condones cerrado que había puesto bajo la almohada y recordé que no nos habíamos cuidado anoche y me congele).

Que pasa princesa, no quieres que hablemos, es que la verdad para mi si es importante que hablemos (el seguía hablando pero yo no podía pensar en nada mas que en mi descubrimiento).

Este Anthony, lo que pasa es que acabo de recordar que anoche no nos cuidamos ninguna vez (le dije seria y nerviosa esperando su reacción, mas no estaba preparada para como fue).

Que, no puede ser, lo hiciste a propósito, de seguro ya sabes quién soy y por eso lo hiciste. Pero te advierto que a mí no me vas a amarrar a ti con un hijo me escuchas, como pude ser tan idiota, por eso no me has dejado decirte nada, y todo esto fue adrede, me sedujiste para que esto pasara (el me estaba gritando y apuntando con el dedo).

De seguro sabes que no me llamo Anthony, y que estoy comprometido y me casare con otra y por eso todo este circo, pero (le di una cachetada tremenda).

Escúchame bien Anthony o como te llames, yo no se de que estas hablando, yo no hice esto con ninguna otra intención. Pero ahora me queda claro que me equivoque, y no te preocupes dudo mucho que quede embarazada y si lo hago lo regalare, y para que sepas yo también estoy comprometida con otro, y no buscaba mas que una noche de sexo y que me sirviera de experiencia para el (mentí sínicamente, no iba a permitir que viera lo que me dolió, no frente a el).

Mas no te voy a negar que eres buen amante y de lo excitada que estaba se me paso la protección, soy un ser humano y cometo errores y uno de esos errores haz sido tu, te odio y ojala en mi vida te vuelva a ver imbécil (le dije no quería escuchar mas y con lo que le dije lo deje en shock, eso me dará tiempo de escapar y llorar sola lejos de el).

Salí de la cama y me puse el vestido rápidamente y corrí a la cuatrimoto y arranque sin voltear atrás, no quería verlo, no cuando me trato así, como una cualquiera)

Mientras me apuraba a llegar a mi cabaña las lagrimas ya salian nublandome la vista y no sabia que hacer, lo unico que sabia eran 3 cosas:

1.- Anthony me habia estado engañando todo este tiempo, el no era quien yo creia, ni siquiera se como se llama.

2.- Me habia humillado como nunca en mi vida alguien lo habia hecho y me habia herido profundamente despues de que le entregue todo de mi, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi primer todo.

3.- No queria verlo nunca en mi vida y nose como pero me arrancaria este amor de las entrañas.

* * *

Gua es el capítulo más largo que e hecho, espero comentarios y espero de verdad que les haiga gustado. Tengo ganas de darle una patada a Edward por tonto, como se le ocurre tratarla así, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias a todas las personas que se toman las molestias de dejar un comentario, son muy importantes para mi, y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

Mañana actualizo amor entre herederos y este lo hare a la brebedad, pero quiero saber sus comentarios, quieren que bella lo perdone facil o que lo haga sufrir, ustedes deciden.

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2010**_

_**QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD**_

_**SON LOS DESEOS DE**_

_**ANGIE CULLEN LI**_


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8.-

POV Edward

No pude dormir nada, aun no puedo creer lo que paso, me siento el hombre mas feliz del mundo y se que a partir de ahora todo será mejor, se que ella me ama y que juntos enfrentaremos todos los obstáculos, a la mierda mi compañía, no pienso perder a bella.

Todos mis encuentros de sexo eran en la oficina o donde caiga pero una vez terminaba me iba o las corría y el tenerla a ella así recostada en mi pecho desnudo mientras yo la tengo abrazada de la cintura es una sensación única, yo nunca había amanecido con nadie y ahora se que no puedo vivir sin esta sensación.

Entonces imágenes de anoche llegaron a mi mente, hicimos el amor casi hasta el amanecer, porque eso fue hicimos el amor fue una entrega única de cuerpo, alma y otras cosas que no puedo descifrar pero se que estuvieron. Aun me asusta haberla lastimado, nunca me lo perdonaría, ella es mía y es tan frágil que solo eso me inspira el protegerla.

Buenos días amor, como amaneciste, te sientes bien (le pregunto al sentir su movimiento, mientras la acomodaba sobre mi para besarla).

Si amor, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, te Amo tanto Anthony (¡diablos!, no puedo hacerlo, tengo que ser sincero).

Este bella, se que no es el momento pero yo en verdad anoche quería hablar contigo, es importante (le dije serio porque quería que viera que no jugaba con lo que iba a decirle).

Claro amor (dijo mientras movía las almohadas acomodándose y luego sentí que se quedo como en shock).

Que pasa princesa, no quieres que hablemos, es que la verdad para mi si es importante que hablemos (no podía esperar mas, el tiempo se me acaba y necesito que ella sepa la verdad y me apoye).

Este Anthony, lo que pasa es que acabo de recordar que anoche no nos cuidamos ninguna vez (me dijo mientras me enseñaba un paquete de condones cerrado).

Que, no puede ser, lo hiciste a propósito, de seguro ya sabes quién soy y por eso lo hiciste. Pero te advierto que a mí no me vas a amarrar a ti con un hijo me escuchas, como pude ser tan idiota, por eso no me has dejado decirte nada, y todo esto fue adrede, me sedujiste para que esto pasara (no pude ser mas idiota, de seguro quería dinero, por eso todo este circo, todas las mujeres son iguales).

De seguro sabes que no me llamo Anthony, y que estoy comprometido y me casare con otra y por eso todo este circo, pero (empecé a hablar sin pensar hasta que sentí un golpe en mi cachete).

Escúchame bien Anthony o como te llames, yo no se de que estas hablando, yo no hice esto con ninguna otra intención. Pero ahora me queda claro que me equivoque, y no te preocupes dudo mucho que quede embarazada y si lo hago lo regalare, y para que sepas yo también estoy comprometida con otro, y no buscaba mas que una noche de sexo y que me sirviera de experiencia para el (me congele, ella me había usado, ella estaba comprometida con otro, que es esto, una novela barata).

Mas no te voy a negar que eres buen amante y de lo excitada que estaba se me paso la protección, soy un ser humano y cometo errores y uno de esos errores haz sido tu, te odio y ojala en mi vida te vuelva a ver imbécil (yo estaba en shock, que había pasado, hace unos minutos estábamos bien y ahora todo mi mundo esta de cabeza).

Estaba congelado, reaccione muy tarde, solo vi que se coloco el vestido y subió a la cuatrimoto y salió volando literalmente yo le grite que esperara teníamos que hablar, pero ella ni siquiera se volteo y se alejo. Corrí porque tenía que alcanzarla, no se marcharía así, me debía muchas explicaciones y no sé cómo pero las obtendrías y si fui su juguete sabría quien es Edward Cullen en realidad.

POV Bella

Llegue a la cabaña como alma que lleva el diablo, Alice y Jasper estaban en la cocina y Emmet estaba en la sala, subí corriendo a mi habitación, no tenía tiempo que perder, no soportaría verlo a la cara. Así que con la poca visibilidad que las lagrimas me daban agarre mis maletas y empecé a empacar.

Bella, ¿qué pasa?, ¿porque estas guardando tus cosas?, ¿porque lloras? ¿Qué te paso? (un montón de preguntas así mi enana, yo rodé los ojos y le conté todo a grandes rasgos).

Ese hijo de puta, pero espera que lo vea, tu no tienes que irte, solo déjamelo a mí y sabrá que se metió con la hermana del hombre equivocado (Emmet se vei furioso, no se en que momento entro a la habitación).

No Emmet, no quiero saber nada mas de el, miren papa quiere que vuelva y eso hare, iré y planeare mi fiesta de compromiso con la Sra. Cullen y que sea lo que dios quiera, ya descubrí que el amor no es siempre lo mejor, así que me casare con ese Cullen y hare mi vida con el (eso haría, así fuera lo último que hiciera, si no me casaba por amor, por lo menos lo haría por el cumplimiento de ese contrato osease por dinero).

Nosotros nos vamos contigo bella, yo la verdad ya acabe mi contrato con Twiling producciones y no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí (me dijo Alice con tono dolido y entendí porque).

Alice, si no quieres dejar a Jasper lo entiendo, al igual que Emmet a Rose (les dije para que no se sintieran presionados por mi y arruinaran su felicidad).

No bella, es que no te das cuentas, tu eres mi hermana y si Anthony te engaño y es amigo de los Hale eso quiere decir que también ellos sabían y permitieron que el te engañara y eso no lo pienso perdonar, si te dañan a ti, me dañan a mi y no se hable mas preparare mis maletas y Emmet pedirá los boletos de avión para la de ya me oyeron (gua, no había pensado en eso, pero ella tiene razón y no hay tiempo que perder).

o.k. chicas, iré a pedir esos boletos, las veo en unos minutos voy a preparar mis cosas (nunca había visto a Emmet tan serio y a la vez triste, yo no quería verlo así).

1 hora después en el avión…………………………………………………

Vamos bella anímate, el no vale la pena (me decía mi amiga, pero se veía muy triste ella también).

Aun no puedo creer que haigamos salido sin que nos lo toparamos, pensé que el iría a enfrentarme por lo que le dije al final (les dije triste porque ni eso quiso el, si soy masoquista pero quería verlo una ultima vez).

Yo me encargue de eso (me dijo Emmet con una sonrisa maliciosa).

Que hiciste Emmet, te pedí que no hicieras nada (le dije entre molesta, divertida y preocupada).

Nada bellita, solo les pedí a algunos amigos de la producción un pequeño favor y lo cumplieron, pero de eso luego hablamos, el chiste es que salimos de ahí y ni huella dejamos (me dijo y vi que por un momento se puso triste)

No debiste hacerlo, si querías a Rose, yo hubiera entendido Emmet (yo no quería verlo triste, no era justo por el y Rose).

Mi lealtad es con mi familia y esos son ustedes y ya no hay marcha atrás me oyeron (nos dijo serio y Alice y yo lo abrazamos como pudimos en los asientos del avión y asentimos).

1 mes después……………………………………………………….

Papa está muy contento, la compañía va viento en popa y la fecha de mi compromiso se acerca. Elizabeth y Esme son unas mujeres muy lindas, no sé cómo pueden ser las madres de Cullen, porque si, las 2 dicen ser la madre de el. Y eso me da coraje y envidia, yo no tuve una madre y el tiene dos, como lo ODIO.

--Flash Back—

Llegue del aeropuerto y papa ya nos esperaba ahí, nunca iba a recogernos pero ahora se lo agradecí, quería sentirme querida por alguien y mas por el, al fin mi padre es.

Querida, como les fue, te ves fatal y no tenemos tiempo de que te vayas a arreglar, te están esperando ya (retiro lo dicho, no fue por mi, y no se quien fregados me espera, de que estará hablando).

Nos subimos en una limosina y en el trayecto me explico que mi futura querida suegra (nótese el sarcasmo) me estaba esperando para organizar todo para la fiesta. Lo bueno es que Alice me acompañaba en la limosina y me dio una manita de gato en el trayecto y así al menos presentable quede, estaba devastada pero nadie lo sabrá jamás, nadie sabrá de mi dolor, nunca permitiré que alguien me humille otra vez, todos sabrán quien es Isabella Marie Swan).

Llegamos a una hermosa mansión y fui recibida por dos hermosas mujeres, se veían muy jóvenes, yo pensé que Cullen no tenia hermanas, entonces quienes serán ellas.

Hola querida yo soy Elizabeth Cullen soy la madre de Edward, y estoy muy contenta de conocerte y ella es mi cuñada Esme Cullen, ambas te ayudaremos con los preparativos cariño, espero no te moleste (la verdad no lo podía creer, la mujer era bellísima y era muy amable, les di una sonrisa tímida).

Yo me presente y además presente a Alice y Emmet que venían conmigo y se quedaría a ayudarme también, ellas aceptaron gustosas, mientras mas ayuda mejor dijeron y además que no las llamáramos Sras. Cullen, que eran Elizabeth y Esme a secas, que las hacíamos sentir viejas de otra manera.

La verdad fueron muy amables y respetaron todas mis decisiones referente a la decoración del salón y el lugar y las invitaciones, todo fue escogido a mi gusto y eso me gusto de ellas. Ellas últimamente insistían en que las llamara mama, que ellas nos querían como sus hijos y eso casi me hace llorar.

--Flash Back—

Falta una semana para la fiesta de compromiso, yo afortunadamente no e visto al Edward ese, y es que aun no puedo creerlo ayer hablando con ellas de su familia y de que el padre de Edward también se llamaba así y que para no confundirlos a su hijo le habían puesto Edward Anthony yo quería llorar, que no pudieron ser mas originales, acaso no existe otro nombre, porque todos tienen que llamarse Anthony. Otro motivo mas para odiarlo.

Alice, Emmet y yo todos los días las vemos, y afortunadamente en mi casa y no hemos conocido a sus hijos, que disque están de viaje de negocios, pero llegararian en unos días. Ya tenemos los vestidos y todo listo, ahora solo falta que el verdadero Show comience.

* * *

Que tal, a petición de muchos ya actualice, espero que les haiga gustado. Fue más corto y es que no pensaba actualizar hoy este fic, pero gracias a sus comentarios me anime a hacerlo. Ahora los días 24 y 25 de diciembre no creo actualizar, el siguiente capítulo es la fiesta de compromiso, que creen que pase.

Por fin estarán cara a cara como Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen que quieren que pase, que se perdonen o que se pongan mas difíciles.

Mientras mas comentarios reciba mas me inspiro, me da mucho gusto saber su opinión y trato de tomarlos en cuenta, así que de ustedes depende que me apure a escribir o no. Gracias a todas las personas por tomarse esa molestia los quiero y deberas son muy importantes para mi su opinion. Al rato actualizo AMOR ENTRE HEREDEROS chequenlo al rato.

Primera mente dios, nos vemos para el 26 de diciembre, no pienso salir de vacaciones así que ese día publico el compromiso, nos vemos.

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2010**_

_**QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD**_

_**SON LOS DESEOS DE**_

_**ANGIE CULLEN LI**_


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9.-

POV Edward

Mañana es la ridícula fiesta de compromiso, no se que hacer mi madre no deja de alabar a mi futura esposa pero a mi lo que me preocupa es no poder encontrar a mi bella, fui un idiota y necesito encontrarla y saber que paso con ella. Entre nosotros quedaron muchas aclaraciones pendientes.

Tocan la puerta, pero no me molesto en contestar ya que no quiero ver a nadie, pero a Jasper parece no importarle porque como quiera entro sin recibir respuesta.

Hey hermano, listo para la gran noche, tu mama, mi mama y Rose están de arriba para abajo con todos los últimos detalles, me mandaron a dejarte tu traje y antifaz (veo de reojo que va a dejar en mi cama un paquete y coloca arriba el antifaz).

Todavía no puedo entender porque tengo que llevar esa dichosa cosa, creo que son cursilerías baratas y sin sentidos, como si todos no supieran que no nos conocemos y es un matrimonio a la fuerza (Jasper solo rolo los ojos).

Si, por eso se hizo para que no fueran los únicos extraños. Sino que todos al llevar el antifaz no nos vamos a reconocer y a la medianoche se hará el brindis por su compromiso haciendo que ustedes pasen al frente y se todos nos quitaremos los antifaces, según mama por eso se pidió así, es como una especie de apoyo para los dos y que no se sientan tan incómodos (como si no hubiera escuchado eso un millón de veces, que nadie entiende que no me importa, que a mi lo que me interesa es encontrar a mi bella).

Estas pensando en ella verdad (Jasper se puso serio y coloco una mano en mi hombro).

No sé de quién estás hablando (lo vi rolar los ojos, signo de que no me creyó).

De quien más de bella, se te nota en la cara porque haces unas muecas de dolor. Yo aun pienso en mi Alice, la extraño pero se que ella volverá a mi porque ella es mi destino, así que solo esperare a que ella regrese (me dijo serio e ilusionado, jamás creí llegar a ver eso, Jasper enamorado).

Yo no la amo, no siento nada por ella, fue solo una aventura de verano (lo dije con rabia y dolor).

No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, además de que te quejas si por tu culpa se fueron, yo estaba ahí cuando ella llego llorando y destrozada, y decidí darles su espacio e irme para que Alice fuera a hablar con ella, ahora me arrepiento porque tal vez si me hubiera quedado ella no se hubiera ido, al menos no sin mi. te pasaste en serio pero tu orgullo de macho no te deja verlo.

Dudo que ella te hubiera llevado con ella, no recuerdas todo lo que hicieron para distraernos de su huida (le dije melancólico recordando lo sucedido).

--Flash Back—

Me vestí y corrí a todo lo que mi cuerpo daba, pero una llamada de mi madre me distrajo hablándome de unos malos negocios y de que mi futura esposa iría a verla para organizar la fiesta y de lo emocionada que estaba, unos minutos después cuando pude cortarla por fin seguí en mi objetivo, alcanzar a bella y aclarar muchas dudas.

Cuando pasaba por mi cabaña un empleado de la producción me estaba esperando todo nervioso y asustado porque según él mi primo se había accidentado haciendo unas escenas como el doble de rose y que era urgente que fuera a la locación porque era muy delicado.

Me partía en dos no saber qué hacer pero como lo de Jasper era de vida o muerte pues me fui volando a la locación que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad suponiendo que lo de bella podía esperar para mas tarde. Cuando llegue rose estaba filmando como si nada y cuando le pregunte todo histérico por Jasper me dijo que no sabia de que hablaba.

Pero a los pocos minutos llego Jasper, quien iba todo acalorado y asustado y cuando le reclame por la mentira me dijo que a el le habían dicho que su hermana había sufrido un accidente y por eso se fue corriendo para ahí. Cuando las piezas encajaron le conté a Jasper todo y después de que me golpeo e insulto ambos corrimos a buscar a las chicas.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña la puerta no tenia seguro y cuando la empujamos nos callo una cubeta llena de pegamento y plumas de las almohadas, así como quedamos las buscamos por todo el lugar pero ya no había nadie, solo una nota de Emmet amenazándonos con que si volvía a vernos nos aplastaría como las cobardes gallinas poco hombres que éramos.

Aun así, enojados como estábamos nos tragamos nuestro orgullo y fuimos a preguntar a recepción por ellas y nos dijeron que se habían ido y cuando buscamos una forma de localizarlas no encontramos nada, no habían dejado rastro. Solo una nota que decía: nunca me volverás a ver y sabrás de mi, será como si nunca hubiera existido.

Ahí supe que si su plan era embaucarme hubiera dejado que la encontrara, no desaparecido ofendida y sin dejar pistas de su localización para que yo la localizara por si quedo embarazada, solo me queda rezar para que no hubiera bebe y poder encontrarla pronto.

Nos quedamos a que Rosalie terminara su película ya que por el contrato no podía dejarla tirada, pero ella cuando se entero se deprimió mucho, ya no tenia esa sonrisa y no reflejaba la felicidad en sus ojos. Yo por mi parte contrate varios investigadores para localizarla y me metí de lleno en mis negocios, eso de perdido me agotaba y evitaba un poco que pensara tanto en ella, aunque solo muy poco.

--Flash Back—

Tal vez no me hubiera llevado, pero yo no le hubiera pedido permiso, me le hubiera pegado como chinche y no habría habido poder humano para separarme de ella (me dijo con voz solemne).

Bueno, para que hablar de eso, mejor retírate ya que quiero descansar, mañana será un pésimo y largo día (le dije con mi expresión mas intimidante que claro con el no funciono, pero aun así se marcho).

Me acosté en mi cama soñando en mi vida con mi hermosa bella, reviviendo la entrega que tuvimos esa noche y rogando a los cielos poder encontrarla pronto.

POV Bella

Me levanto el torbellino Alice muy temprano en la mañana, me empujo a la regadera y me di un baño largo y relajante, cuando Salí ya tenia todo listo. Me ordeno que me sentara en una sillita como la de las estéticas y me dormí mientras ella me ponía cremas, exfoliantes, corrector en donde hiciera falta y demás.

Tengo días sintiéndome mal, e perdido el apetito y me han dados muchos mareos, pero a quien no, me voy a casar con un idiota mujeriego que no conozco ni en fotografía, mientras no dejo de pensar en un idiota que me engaño y me trato como si fuera de la peor mujer del mundo. Mi vida es una telenovela como las que ve mi nana Mary.

Alice me levanto un tiempo después porque mi nana nos había llevado de desayunar un poco de fruta y jugo, pero con solo verla se me revolvió el estomago, me estoy muriendo de nervios, me temo que cuando llegue el momento voy a salir corriendo.

Según dijo papa la tradición me pide que hoy le dé un beso a mi prometido en la boca después de ser oficial el compromiso y me muero de asco, quien sabe a cuantas más haiga besado el muy idiota, y si me pegaba alguna enfermedad, puaj, y si le huele la boca, nota mental llevar mentitas para el aliento.

Faltaba tres horas para que empezara el evento cuando Alice termino, no me había dejado mirarme en un espejo porque quería que lo hiciéramos juntas, ella me dijo que se iría a cambiar, pero enseguida regresaba para terminar con los detalles y se fue, pero media hora después regreso vestida ya que en mi cuarto se peinaría y maquillaría, lo cual no le llevo mucho tiempo.

Me coloco la peluca, los pupilentes y me ayudo a acomodarme el antifaz, ella se coloco el suyo y juntas nos dirigimos al espejo de cuerpo completo y no me reconocí, es verdad que estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de eventos y lucir así, pero este vestido rojo me encanto y el de Alice no se quedaba atrás (fotos en mi perfil), ya conformes con los resultados bajamos las escaleras hacia el recibidor donde nos esperaba papa.

Isabella, te ves realmente hermosa, estoy seguro que tu abuela se sentiría orgullosa de ti, por eso en su nombre te entrego tu primer regalo de compromiso (me dio un estuche con una preciosa tiara), esta tiara le perteneció a tu abuela Swan y la uso el día de su boda con el abuelo, espero que la cuides y la uses esta noche.

Yo ya estaba llorando y Alice regañándome porque el maquillaje se me correría, una vez me calme de la emoción, Alice me la coloco en mi cabello y todos los presentes (Emmet, papa, Alice, mi nana Mary) alabaron como quede. Así faltando una hora para que empezara el evento del siglo según mi padre salimos de nuestra mansión rumbo al salón de recepciones.

Cuando llegamos al salón ya había empezado la fiesta, obvio que no me esperaron puesto que nadie debía saber quien es quien hasta la medianoche, nos mezclamos entre los invitados, yo no me separe de Alice y Emmet y juntos nos mezclamos entre un grupo de jóvenes que estaban bailando y conversando.

Un rato después me excuse con ellos y en privado le dije a Alice que iría al jardín a tomar un poco de aire, la verdad me sentía muy mareada y estar entre tanta gente me asfixiaba aun mas y me daban ganas de vomitar, así que sin que nadie lo notara salí a la terraza que daba al jardín y me senté sola en una banca contemplando la luna y pensando en mi Edward.

Aunque no se lo mereciera el muy infeliz no salía de mi cabeza y no podía evitar preguntarme como seria si con quien me fuera a casar fuera él, como sería mi vida a su lado y así estuve hasta que alguien se sentó a mi lado.

Al principio no le di importancia, suponiendo que era alguien que se sentía igual que yo y salió a tomar el aire pero cuando levante la cabeza para ver a mi acompañante y preguntarle la hora me congele, no podía ser, aunque llevaba un antifaz mi cabeza me estaba haciendo ver visiones, porque esos ojos donde tantas veces me perdí no podían ser de otra persona y ese cabello cobrizo igual.

Dios debía de odiarme, aquí estaba yo enfrente de la persona que mas daño me a hecho en la vida, en mi fiesta de compromiso con otro hombre.

Hola, también te sentiste asfixiar ahí dentro (al oír su voz me estremecí toda y no era por el clima).

Yo estaba aun en shock así que no le respondí y me le quede mirando aun sin creer que estuviera ahí enfrente de mí y hablándome como si no me conociera, si yo de inmediato lo reconocí.

No me vas a contestar, te comió la lengua los ratones (me dijo riendo con una sonrisa torcida), no importa sabes, yo soy el festejado de honor y me siento fatal porque estoy enamorado de una mujer que no es con la que hoy me voy a comprometer (me congele otra vez).

De qué habla, el no podía ser Edward Cullen, el mujeriego más famoso de los estados unidos, el hombre con quien me tenia que casar. Insisto mi vida es como una telenovela donde el protagonista siempre aparece cuando menos lo esperas para arruinarlo todo.

Y porque me habla como si no me conociera, tan rápido me olvido y se enamoro de otra, ósea, no conforme con que me engaño a mí, conmigo misma. Me dice a mí que está enamorado de otra en la fiesta de nuestro compromiso arreglado, ya me revolví, me voy a casar con el, dios no me odies tanto, considero que me he portado bien, dime que es un sueño, una broma, o lo que sea, menos una mala jugada del destino.

Pero ahora que lo pienso ya caigo en cuenta de porque me habla así, no me reconoce con la peluca y los pupilentes, ósea que estoy en ventajas en la situación, si lo veo fríamente esta es mi oportunidad de vengarme de el por como me trato y de sus acusaciones, tengo que encontrar a Alice, tengo que planear todo en, nota mental necesito portar un reloj siempre.

Disculpa que hora tienes (uso un tono de voz mas bajo y ronco para que no me reconozca)

Baya veo que después de todo si hablas, mmm, son las 10 en punto de la noche (me dijo con voz sexi).

Gracias y compermiso (me levante rápidamente y por poco me caigo ya que perdí el equilibrio y me maree).

Mientras me alejaba de el iba haciendo algunos planes, en 2 horas tenía que tener todo listo, solo me preocupaba una cosa, el beso, será que me reconozca con ese detalle, Alice sabrá que hacer y me ayudara.

* * *

Primero que todo espero que haigan pasado una bonita navidad.

Dividí la fiesta de compromiso en partes ya que tenia que aclarar un poco como le fue a Edward cuando se separo de bella en la playa, el siguiente capitulo será narrado por Edward y un poco de bella con sus planes.

Que quieren que pase, que Edward se de cuenta de la verdad en la fiesta o que bella lo haga sufrir un tiempo aprovechando su apariencia y que él no la reconoce así con otro color de cabello y ojos.

Y quisiera poner una corta aclaración para sneidy Cullen, la verdad no lo especifique porque no tuve mucho tiempo pero recuerda que charles es el interesado de que use la peluca y los pupilentes y que el fue a recogerla al aeropuerto y ya dentro en la limosina Alice le dio una manita de gato a ella y la dejo presentable, osease presentable como Isabella Swan con todo lo que ello implica (peluca y pupilentes) para el agrado de su padre, para ser presentada a su futura suegra. Espero haberte aclarado tu duda y pido disculpas por no haberlo especificado y te agradezco tu comentario.

Estoy trabajando a marcha forzada porque quiero actualizar amor entre herederos y la de quiero un hombre para mi hoy más tarde, y aun así mañana hare todo lo posible para volver a actualizar este fic, aclaro que todo depende de ustedes mediante sus comentarios. Mientras más reciba, mas me apuro a escribir.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

POV Edward

Me levantaron los ruidos incesantes que alguien hacia tocando a mi puerta. De inmediato me levante todo enojado y fui a ver quien chingados era y que fregados quería, que no veían que estaba durmiendo.

Hijo, apenas te levantas, no ves lo tarde que es, apúrate a bañarte y enlistarte que ya es tarde, en 2 horas nos vamos para llegar antes que tu prometida y su familia (dijo mi madre sonriente y yo role los ojos).

Aja, por cierto estas quedando muy guapa mama (ella puso los ojos en blanco y gruño).

Yo siempre me veo y que quieres, recuerda que me debes de llamar Elizabeth, no mama, soy muy joven para tener un hijo de tu edad (me dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa saliendo de mi cuarto).

Yo inmediatamente me metí a darme un baño, mientras me enjabonaba pensaba en lo que ocurriría en un par de horas, me comprometería con una mujer que no amaba, que no conocía, que tenia la fama de ser la Reyna del hielo por ser tan fría y frívola con las personas.

Y mi mente no pudo evitar tratar de ponerle rostro a ese espécimen de persona, debería ser fea que hasta su padre tuvo que recurrir a un matrimonio arreglado para que se casara la pobre. Me la imagino con lentes, con brackets, sin curvas, en fin toda una monstruosidad y pensar que cuando nos casemos yo tenga que dormirme con ella, puaj, que asco.

Pero luego mi panorama cambio y me imagine a mi dulce bella en lugar de esa e imágenes de ella desnuda en mis brazos se posaron sin permiso en mi cabeza provocándome una tremenda erección, e inmediatamente mi mano empezó a frotar mi miembro imaginando que estaba con ella y que era ella la que lo hacía y un gemido ronco salió desde mi garganta y empecé a hacer movimientos circulares y más rápidos e imaginaba su dulce voz diciéndome que me amaba, y eso hizo que terminara salpicando la pared de la regadera.

Salí de bañarme un poco más relajado y es que desde que eso paso, no he podido estar con ninguna mujer y no es por falta de oportunidad, puesto que mi secretaria y varias ejecutivas con las que e estado antes me han ido a buscar, pero nada mas no puedo, siento que le soy infiel y eso que no quedamos en nada y descubrí que ella también estaba comprometida y todas esas cosas.

Me vestí lo mas relajadamente que pude y baje a esperar a mi familia al recibidor, estuve listo en una hora y eso me dejaba con tiempo libre y no sabía qué hacer, así que le hable al detective Black, que es el encargado de la búsqueda de Bella Brandon, pero la investigación iba lenta, ya que no supe dar muchos datos de ella, puesto que los desconocía, nunca imagine que para buscar a alguien necesitabas saber hasta su registro dental, que idioteces pero bueno.

Hola, aquí el detective Black, con quien tengo el placer de hablar (role los ojos, contesto de inmediato, se ve que el pobre está desesperado por trabajo).

Detective, le habla Edward Cullen para saber si me tenía alguna información de lo que le encargue (le dije serio y esperanzado para que esta vez si hubiera algo).

No Sr. Cullen, lo siento estoy trabajando mucho en eso, pero todo parece indicar que o no existe esa persona o se la trago la tierra, pero seguiré investigando, lo dejo y si tengo alguna información yo me comunico con usted (no escuche mas y colgué, me siento decepcionado de nuevo, no sé cómo pero la encontrare).

Hijo, apenas iba a mandar a Jasper a buscarte, que bueno que ya estás listo, vámonos ya que tengo que llegar a verificar que todo esté bien (me dijo sonriendo amorosamente).

Le ofrecí el brazo y juntos salimos a la cochera y nos subimos en mi Aston Martin V12 ya que mi tío Carlisle y su familia se irían en la limosina, yo no porque si no aguantaba el ambiente prefería tener mi bebe para la escapada, claro que ellos eso no lo sabían.

Llegamos al salón de recepciones y mi madre salió disparada a ordenar a la encargada del evento como quería las cosas y que no quería errores o sabría quien es Elizabeth Cullen y no le convenía hacerlo y un montón de amenazas que cumpliría si no salía todo perfecto, bah yo me fui directo a el bar y pedí un whisky para darme valor.

A las 8 en punto el salón empezó a llenarse, todos muy elegantes y con esa chingadera de antifaz, yo no me había querido mover del bar, Jasper en cuanto llego se sentó a mi lado y por más que lo he corrido, no a querido alejarse, que porque según el ahí estaba más seguro.

Al parecer ahora que me iba a casar a mis tíos se les ocurrió que mis primos ya tenían edad de casarse también y es que mi tía Esme quería nietos, y ahora no perdía oportunidad de presentarle a toda señorita casadera que conocía, como si no las conociéramos de antes, toda la vida hemos estado en los mismos eventos y con la misma clase social.

La única diferencia es que frente a sus padres ellas se comportaban como unas vírgenes, aunque de vírgenes no tenían nada y lo sabíamos por experiencia ambos. Pero eso ellas no lo entendían.

Como a las 9:00 de la noche decidí tomar un poco de aire al jardín, estuve vagando un rato y ya cuando regresaba pase por una banca donde estaba una diosa enfundada en un vestido rojo, se veía como si se sintiera mal, así que me acerque a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero ni me pelaba, estaba por levantarme e irme cuando alzo la vista y me deslumbre por esos ojos color miel, pero algo en ellos se me hacia familiar, ella se vei como en shock y no se porque, no creo haberla visto nunca, de seguro era invitada de los Swan, pero se veía muy pálida y algo en ella me hizo que me preocupara.

Hola, también te sentiste asfixiar ahí dentro (vi que se estremeció, seguro tenia frio la pobre).

No me respondió pero se quedo mirándome como si tuviera dos cabezas en vez de una, estará loquita y se coló a la fiesta.

No me vas a contestar, te comió la lengua los ratones (le dije riéndome de mi propio chiste, creo que si me afecto el alcohol, porque me hacia seguir hablando), no importa sabes, yo soy el festejado de honor y me siento fatal porque estoy enamorado de una mujer que no es con la que hoy me voy a comprometer (me confesé con ella y ella me veía con cara de y este loco de que habla).

Disculpa que hora tienes (su voz sonaba rara, como nerviosa)

Vaya veo que después de todo si hablas, Mmm, son las 10 en punto de la noche (le dije sonriéndole).

Gracias y compermiso (se levanto rápidamente y se tambaleo un poco, pero pronto se estabilizo y se fue sin mirara atrás pensativamente).

Me encogí de hombros y me puse a pensar de donde conozco a la mujer de rojo que se acaba de ir, pero no lograba ubicarla. Rosalie llego en ese instante, se le veía triste, la verdad desde que Emmet la dejo, no volvió a ser como antes, ya casi no sonreía y no había luz en sus ojos azules, podría aparentar sonreír para todos, pero se que eran falsas.

Que hay, como te sientes (ella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas).

El prometió que nos cazaríamos sabes, y me abandono sin decirme ni adiós. Y sabes que es lo peor, que creo que estoy embarazada (me congele en ese instante, que acaso no conocían los anticonceptivos).

Pero Rosalie, estás segura, no juegues con eso que es algo muy serio (le pregunte rogando que fuera una broma).

Tengo un largo retrasó, pero temo ir con mi ginecólogo y me lo confirme, y sabes, lo hice adrede porque quería que cuando nos casáramos tuviéramos familia inmediatamente y le dije que me cuidaba, pero no era así (no podía salir de mi edo. de shock).

Rosalie como madre soltera, iba a infartar a mis tíos, y su carrera y tengo que encontrar a Emmet de inmediato para que responda como hombre, si señor, como que me llamo Edward Cullen.

Y que vas a hacer, te prometo ayudarte a encontrar a Emmet, pero tu tienes que confirmar la noticia para empezar y después cuidarte mucho si lo estas, yo te ayudare Rose, y te aseguro que Jasper y tus papas cuando se calmen lo harán también (ella me regalo una triste sonrisa y se levanto).

Vamos, que ya casi es la hora y tu madre debe estarte buscando (me levante y juntos entramos de nuevo al salón, bailamos juntos un rato, hasta que mama me pidió que la acompañara para presentarme oficialmente al Sr. Swan, ya lo conocía, pero según mama no como futura familia.

POV Bella

Entre al salón y de inmediato Alice corrió a mi lado, antes de que hablara le dije que buscara a Emmet y que lo llevara al privado que había sido instalado para retocarme el maquillaje o lo que se me ofreciera, que era urgente, ella me vio fijamente a los ojos, pero asintió y la vi salir disparada pero con gracia y elegancia a buscar a su hermano.

Yo mientras me fui a esperarlos ahí, la verdad es que los mareos no se me habían quitado, pero seguro eran por la impresión, mi cabeza estaba trabajando a mil por horas tratando de tener un plan para cuando llegara Alice y Emmet.

Diez minutos después llegaron y me dispuse a decirles lo que había descubierto y que necesitaba su ayuda, no sabía qué hacer. Pero cualquier decisión tendría que ser tomada por los tres, porque si Anthony digo Edward estaba aquí, seguro Jasper y Rosalie también, y tenía que tomar en cuenta sus opiniones para todo.

Mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica, tenían que ser la misma persona, por lo que veo estaba en tu destino conocerlo bella, ahora lo vas a perdonar, le vas a decir quién eres. Digo se van a casar, la vida te está dando una segunda oportunidad con él, se que lo amas, y te apoyare en tu decisión (no había visto a Emmet tan serio en mi vida, me daba hasta escalofríos, pero sé que es la verdad).

Yo creo que deberías conocerlo así, que aproveches que no te conoce y ponlo a prueba, checa su comportamiento, tienes un mes para ello, antes de que se casen y ver si de verdad te ama, recuerda su fama de mujeriego, que tal si ya anda con otras y tu llorando por las aceras, conócelo como Edward Cullen el empresario y tomas tu decisión antes de la boda (bueno, eso podría funcionar, pero aun me duelen sus palabras y como me trato).

Si el te ama te reconocerá antes, como tú a él y ya veremos que mas, primero que nada conócelo y tantea el terreno, ahorita tenemos la ventaja de tu disfraz y sobre nosotros, si nos reconocen pues bien y si preguntan por ti les diremos que te casaste y que te encuentras de luna de miel en Europa y que no sabemos nada más porque tu marido es quien lo planeo todo y ya improvisaremos en el momento (tal vez, podría intentarlo, y si no funciona de perdido me quite esa espinita de la cabeza).

Mira bella, si al final de cuentas te vas a casar con el dale esa oportunidad y haber que surge, de perdido así conocerás bien a tu marido y sabrás a que atenerte e su relación (quiero llorar, Emmet se lo esta tomando todo muy serio, me demuestra que puedo confiar en el).

Porque lloras bella, no quieres eso, si quieres que sufra, nosotros nos encargamos, pero no llores (role los ojos y los abrace).

No, no se porque lloro, es que me siento muy sentimental y el saber que puedo confiar en ustedes, no se que tengo (y me puse a llorar desahogando mi dolor y frustración por la situación).

Ya bella, mira que nos vas a hacer llorar también, y además si se corre tu maquillaje me molestare contigo y te llevare de compras todo un día de penitencia y recorreremos todas las tiendas (me dijo sonriendo mi amiga duende, siempre animándome).

Quiero que sepan que si ustedes quieren reanudar su relación con sus parejas yo los apoyo, si se arreglan y se dan esa oportunidad yo no me enojare, no creo que ellos haigan tenido la culpa, así que ustedes sabrán (les dije sonriendo ya que se que los extrañan mucho y yo los apoyaría siempre para que buscaran su felicidad).

Hablamos unos minutos mas ultimando detalles de nuestra versión y después salimos rumbo al salón ya que papa mando a un mozo a que me dijera que el brindis estaba por comenzar y eso provoco mis nervios de nuevo, el tiempo se me fue volando.

Papa me esperaba en una esquina del salón y vi a Elizabeth y Esme reunidas con dos jóvenes en la otra, supongo que son Jasper y Edward por su tono de cabello.

Hija, llego el momento, me siento muy orgulloso y feliz por ti (sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por que vimos moverse a Edward y Elizabeth al centro de la pista).

POV Edward

Estaba sentado con Jasper en el bar cuando mi tío me encontró y me dijo que ya era hora que mama me esperaba donde habíamos quedado, así que me disculpe con ellos y me fui a mi lugar con mama.

Edward estoy segura que tu padre se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti, y que de donde quiera que este esta acompañándote en estos momentos (me dijo y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, igual que a mi).

Yo espero que así sea mama, y ahora vamos a hacer esto que faltan 10 minutos para la medianoche y nos queda el tiempo justo (le di mi sonrisa torcida y un beso en la frente y camine junto a ella).

Llegamos al centro de la pista y pedimos la atención de todos los invitados, después mama los saludo y dio las gracias por estar aquí acompañándonos y todo un discurso. Después paso la hermosa dama de rojo con un Sr. de cabellos castaños y se situaron a nuestro lado, mama los presento y yo me congele, no podía ser, ya la había cagado.

Cuando la vi en el jardín sola no pensé que ella fuera a ser mi prometida, tendría que disculparme y hablar con ella en privado. Me le quede viéndola fijamente por el rabillo del ojo y realmente era hermosa, no era como había imaginado que seria, su hermosa cabellera rubia le caía en rizos definidos enmarcándole el rostro y esa tiara le daba un aire elegante y tierno, sus ojos color miel se veían hasta dulces e inocentes pero con miedo y había algo en ella que me hacia querer abrazarla y protegerla y no sabía porque.

No puedo creer que ella sea la famosa Reyna de hielo, esta preciosidad no podría ser tan fría, definitivamente tenía que tratarla y descubrir la verdad, a veces las apariencias engañan y eso lo sé por experiencia.

Me asuste al escuchar el sonido de unas campanadas, había estado metido en mis pensamientos que no había prestado atención a todo el discurso, espero no haber hecho el ridículo. Me retire mi antifaz y vi que todos lo hacían y volvíamos la atención a mama y al Sr. Swan.

Y así queremos compartir con ustedes nuestros amigos más cercanos la dicha de el compromiso de mi hijo Edward Cullen con Isabella Swan el cual será sellado con un beso (me congele, no quería besarla, borrar el sabor de mi bella, porque por mas bonita que fuera no era ella y mi ser solo la quería a ella).

Mama me abrazo disimuladamente porque se me había dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo y me dijo que solo era un beso, que lo hiciera y un montón de cosas que me hicieron reaccionar.

POV Bella

Se me había olvidado el beso, tanto planear la situación y se me tiene que olvidar el beso, pongo la mirada indiferente y fría que aprendí a hacer en los negocios, nadie tiene que saber lo que estoy sufriendo y añorando su contacto, y me pregunto si el me reconocerá por medio de esto.

No tuve tiempo de pensar otra cosa, porque el llego enfrente de mi y me beso rápidamente, fue un toque suave y ligero, pero la corriente eléctrica estuvo ahí y se que el la sintió porque se separo rápido como si nuestro contacto le quemara me miro a los ojos y me volvió a besar mas profundamente, pero sin llegar a ser vulgar.

Una persona aclarando la garganta hizo que nos separáramos y fue cuando escuche los aplausos. Mas mi mirada y la de el estaban fijas la una en la otra en nuestra propia burbuja.

Y queríamos anunciarles que la boda será en quince días y están todos invitados (eso me hizo reaccionar, busque con la mirada a Alice y Emmet y vi que ellos me miraban atentos por mi reacción, de repente todo se volvió negro y no supe nada mas.

* * *

Aquí, esta otro capítulo y la fiesta de compromiso aun no acaba, que creen que pasara, ya se quitaron los antifaces, será que Jasper y Rosalie descubran a Emmet y Jasper y que pasara con bella y Edward, será que la reconoció.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, y ya saben si quieren que siga actualizando pronto depende de ustedes y sus comentarios. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

FELIZ AÑO 2010


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

POV Alice

Tenia mis reservas sobre mi conversación con bella, porque se que lo ama y que sufre, pero no se lo tiene que poner tan fácil como Emmet dice. Pero por otro lado me siento feliz de saber que mi Jazz esta cerca, que esta aquí entre esta bola de conocidos con antifaces, le da un toque romántico el saber que mi amado esta aquí y el ni por enterado de mi presencia, será que me reconozca si me ve.

Poco escuchaba lo que decía Elizabeth y charles, la verdad no dejaba de mirar hacia todas partes tratando de localizar a Jasper, fue cuando escuche que todos aclamaban el beso de bella y Edward que volví mi atención al frente y lo mismo hizo Emmet, y vi que a pesar de ser de tez blanca palideció mucho mas.

El no se vei muy diferente, se veía renuente a hacerlo y luego su madre lo abrazo como felicitándolo y fue que el reacciono y se acerco y le dio un piquito. Mis nervios me estaban matando y Emmet se estaba mordiendo las uñas, signo de que estaba igual o mas ansioso que yo.

Pero algo paso que lo hizo mirarla a los ojos, era una escena tan romántica, luego la volvió a besar como en cámara lenta y se escucharon varios suspiros, incluyendo el de Emmet, si fuera otra la situación me estaría carcajeando de lo lindo, pero temía que la hubiera reconocido.

Luego charles se aclaro la garganta y ellos se separaron, toda la gente estaba aplaudiendo y Elizabeth pidió de nuevo la palabra. Pero fue charles quien anuncio que la boda no seria dentro de un mes, sino dentro de quince días, Emmet y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo a ver a bella, sus ojos reflejaban puro miedo y de pronto se desvaneció.

Edward que estaba a su lado reacciono tomándola en brazos, todo se volvió un caos, hubo gente gritando y algunos chillidos, incluyendo el de Emmet que se desmaya el también y casi cae arriba de mi. Fue horrible, la vi muy cerca.

Lo bueno es que paso un camarero y le quite una copa de algún vino y se lo avente a la cara, haciendo que se reaccionara de inmediato todo desorientado, insisto si fuera otra la situación me estuviera muriendo de risa por su reacción.

Le dije que se levantara y me volví a ubicar a bella, que al parecer se la habían llevado a el mismo privado para atenderla, sin esperar a que Emmet se levantara del piso corrí a ver como seguía bella.

Al llegar al pasillo vi a todos los Cullen en el pasillo y me congele, Emmet venia atrás de mi y sin hacer ruido lo detuve, no era el momento para una confrontación, primero debía saber como se encontraba bella, le hice señas para que me siguiera, lo bueno de ayudar con la planeación era que conocía muy bien el lugar y me dirigí a la terraza.

Sabia que por el lado del jardín había una puerta corrediza y también tenia tarjeta de acceso en mi bolso que me dio Elizabeth para cuando me quedaba hasta tarde checando los detalles, entramos y la vi tendida en un sofá, se veía muy pálida.

En la habitación estaban solo un doctor y charles, le pregunte como estaba y se encogió de hombros impotente, el doctor le paso un algodón con alcohol y ella tardo unos minutos mas en reaccionar.

Alguien toco la puerta y Elizabeth y Esme entraron a preguntar por su salud, pero el doctor les pidió que salieran porque apenas acababa de reaccionar y no debía de haber mucha gente en la habitación, ellas gruñeron algo como que ella era como su hija y no se que.

Charles les pidió que salieran por favor, que ahorita lo importante era la salud de su hija y ellas a regañadientes salieron. Bella se veía desorientada, paseo la mirada por la habitación hasta que nos ubico a Emmet y a mi.

Como te sientes bella, no me vuelvas a asustar así, mira que hasta el pobre de Emmet se desmayo (le dije intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir ahora que la veía mejor y el momento de adrenalina había pasado).

Fatal, han sido muchas emociones para mi hoy, primero volver a verlo, saber que toda mi vida e estado comprometida con el, el beso y luego la noticia de la boda adelantada, todo me da vueltas (sonrió tristemente).

Ya, ya, ahorita recupérate para que podamos irnos a casa y ya mas relajada hablaras con tu padre de todo eso (trataba de tranquilizarla, y apoyarla).

Bueno, denle este calmante para que la haga descansar y quiero que el lunes a primera hora verla en el hospital (la voz del doctor nos interrumpió y vimos como le daba una receta a charles).

Ahí estará doctor, personalmente creo que a sido la presión y la emoción del momento, pero nunca esta de mas una revisión (dijo charles viendo a bella seriamente para que supiera que así seria).

Ella hizo una mueca, y lo vio con ojos suplicantes, todos sabíamos que odiaba los hospitales. El doctor salió y Esme y Elizabeth volvieron a entrar.

Cariño, como te sientes, necesitas algo (ellas siempre maternalmente se sentaron una a cada lado de bella y le tomaron la mano).

Si, gracias debió haber sido la impresión, se me a de haber bajado el azúcar, lo que quiero es irme a mi casa a descansar, el doctor me dio unos calmantes, de seguro voy a dormir tranquilamente y mañana estaré mejor (les sonrió cálidamente, se que ella también las identificaba con el cariño de una hija a su madre).

Bueno querida mis hijos ya se están encargando de despedir y disculparse con la gente, así que no te preocupes de nada, solo reposa y mañana te hablamos para saber como sigues (las vi darle un beso en la frente).

Bueno, nos retiramos y nos estamos viendo, no queremos importunar mas, Alice, Emmet nos vemos después, y charles cualquier cosa que necesites nos avisas por favor (se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron dándonos una sonrisa a todos).

POV Edward

Cuando me separe de mi madre, me coloque frente a ella y la mire a los ojos, ella me sostuvo la mirada con frialdad e indiferencia, de seguro esta es la actitud que logro que se ganara su sobre nombre de la Reyna de hielo, me intimidaría si no fuera porque estoy acostumbrado a tratar con gente y poner la misma en los negocios.

La verdad hasta ternura me daba, quería aparentar un león y parecía un gatito asustado. No le di tiempo a nada y me empine y le di un beso, apenas nuestros labios se rozaron pero sentí una extraña conexión y esa extraña corriente eléctrica con ella.

Algo que solo me había pasado con mi bella, así que de inmediato la mire de nuevo a los ojos y vi temor, pero no se de que, y la volví a besar, pero mas largamente, nuestros labios se movían sincronizados, no hubo lengua ni nada, fue extraño, me nació besarla inconscientemente al ver el miedo en sus ojos.

Pero en mi nació un sentimiento posesivo, quería protegerla y no verla asustada nunca, cuidarla y un montón de cosas que me asustaron a mi. Porque mi corazón sentía que traicionaba a mi bella.

Me separe de ella gracias a alguien aclarándose la garganta, pero no volte a ver quien era, mis ojos no abandonaban los suyos estudiándolos, a lo lejos escuchaba a la gente aplaudiendo pero no me importo y no volte a verlos.

Y queríamos anunciarles que la boda será en quince días y están todos invitados (esas palabras me congelaron y volte a ver a mi madre y a charles Swan hablándoles a todos).

Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a Isabella para saber si ella ya sabia algo de eso, pero ella estaba muy pálida y en sus ojos había puro miedo, veía hacia un punto del publico y cuando iba a ver que era, se empezó a desvanecer, haciendo que toda mi atención se centrara en ella, la alcance a sujetar y la alce en brazos.

Escuche gritos y chillidos alrededor, pero lo único importante era ella, charles y mi madre me guiaron a un privado para recostarla y al pasar por donde Jasper y Rosalie les pedí todo histérico que consiguiera un doctor.

Cuando llegamos al privado, mi madre me ordeno que la recostara en el sillón que había ahí y así lo hice. Y en lo que a mi me pareció horas llego Jasper con un doctor. Nos pidieron que saliéramos y regañadientes lo hicimos.

No me quería separar de ella, necesitaba saber si estaba bien, si no había sufrido algún daño. No dejaba de dar vueltas por el pasillo. Mi madre discretamente se acerco a Jasper y Rosalie y les pidió que se disculparan con la gente, ellos asintieron y se fueron.

Mas tarde mama y Esme entraron a ver como seguía, yo quería entrar pero no me dejaron.

Ten hijo, tomate esto, te ayudara a calmarte (Carlisle me estaba ofreciendo un vaso con un whisky)

Gracias Carlisle, la verdad lo necesito (me tome de jalón el contenido del vaso).

No pensé que te preocupara tanto, pero me siento orgulloso que demuestres eso por tu prometida, eso me da esperanzas de que su matrimonio funcionara (role los ojos, eso era lo de menos en estos momentos).

No Carlisle, pero es un ser humano e igual me preocuparía por cualquiera (el me sonrió con complicidad y asintió, pero en sus ojos vi que no me creía para nada).

En eso salió del cuarto Esme y mama refunfuñando incoherencias, me daban ganas de hasta reír, nunca las había visto así, pero la situación no era de risa. Dijeron que apenas había reaccionado y que apenas el doctor la revisaría, por eso las sacaron.

Poco después volvieron mis primos diciendo que ya se habían ido todos y mama les agradeció, ellos dijeron que no había que agradecer, que éramos familia y nos debíamos apoyar unos a otros.

Cada minuto que pasaba me sentía mas nervioso e impotente, miles de preguntas surgían a mi mente, pensaba lo peor y quería verla y estar con ella apoyándola, aun me sentía desorientado por esas sensaciones pero no era momento para pensar en eso, mas tarde que supiera que estaba bien lo haría.

El doctor salió y mi madre y Esme entraron de inmediato, el doctor suspiro al igual que todos los presentes, ellas parecían muy impacientes. El doctor nos explico la situación y que lo único que podía hacer ahorita era dejarla descansar.

Mas tarde salieron Esme y mama y nos dijo que ya se veía mejor, yo quería pasar a verla pero sentía que no era momento, charles salió y nos despedimos de el, nos fuimos a nuestra casa, mas no me quede.

Solo lleve a mama y me disculpe, quería irme a la mía a pensar todas las cosas que me habían pasado, si, tenia mucho que reflexionar y lo mejor era estando solo. Jasper y Rosalie se me unieron yo no quería pero Jasper no me molestaba y Rosalie con la mirada me lo suplico y en su estado no quise contradecirla.

Así que cada quien en su carro nos marchamos rumbo a mi casa. Pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al llegar. Pues Irina y mi tony estaban esperando en el recibidor. Mis primos los saludaron y me miraron con reproche y se disculparon y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Mi hijo corrió a abrazarme e Irina me dio un pico en la boca a modo de saludo. Definitivamente mi larga noche aun no acaba.

* * *

Tarde pero seguro. Aquí reportándome con mi capitulo de hoy. Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado comentarios, son realmente importantes para mi.

Ahora que creen que pase, hoy me enfoque mas en Alice y Edward, pero a aparecido su hijo e Irina, que creen que pasara. Todavía no se encuentran Rosalie y Jasper con Alice y Emmet, pero pronto lo harán.

Nos vemos y ya saben, de ustedes depende que me apure a actualizar y todos sus comentarios trato de tomarlos en cuenta. Ustedes son mi motor para seguir escribiendo e inspirando mi loca cabecita.

_**FELIZ AÑO 2010**_


	12. capitulo 12 y nota

CAPITULO 12

POV Bella

Llegue a la casa cargada por Emmet, la verdad me sentía muy exhausta como para caminar, mi nana iba detrás de nosotros con una charola con una jarra con agua y las pastillas que me receto el doctor.

Papa en cuanto llegamos se despidió y se fue directo a su habitación, Emmet y Alice les avisaron a sus padres que pasarían la noche conmigo porque estaban muy preocupados por mi salud, ellos aceptaron y me desearon que me mejorara.

Apenas me coloco Emmet en mi cama, mi nana me dio la pastilla y me la trague. Les desee las buenas noches a todos y me acurruque pensando en lo enredado que era la situación, mas pronto caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

El domingo paso sin ningún contratiempo, lo único es que me levante con muchas nauseas, pero después me dio un hambre bruto. Alice, Emmet y yo la pasamos todo el día jugando video juegos para pasar el rato, se que lo hacían para subirme el animo y no me agobiara.

El lunes temprano me acompañaron al doctor, papa como siempre tuvo un compromiso en la empresa y no pudo ir conmigo, pero les pidió a Alice y a Emmet que se cercioraran que siguiera las indicaciones del doctor y me hiciera todos los estudios que me ordenaran. A lo cual yo puse los ojos en blanco y solté un bufido molesta haciendo que los tres se rieran.

Como con el desmayo del sábado había dado mucho de que hablar a la prensa, para ir al doctor me fui natural, sin peluca, ni nada, me puse una gabardina y unos lentes de sol y salimos por la puerta de la servidumbre.

Llegamos al consultorio y el doctor me dio una receta con ordenes para hacerme unos análisis, a regañadientes fui y me sacaron 4 tubitos de sangre, pueden creerlo 4, me sentía toda mareada y Emmet me trajo de la cafetería un jugo de naranja y un sándwich de pavo, que de seguro estaba echado a perder porque me hizo correr a vomitarlo apenas lo probé.

Como el doctor pidió que los análisis fueran urgentes, una hora después me estaba llamando para darme los resultados. Alice había recibido una llamada de su padre y Emmet había ido a comer, dijeron no tardaban pero me toco estar sola cuando la enfermera me pidió que pasara con el doctor.

Al entrar el doctor me hizo un montón de preguntas sobre si había tenido relaciones sexuales últimamente y que cuando había sido la fecha de mi ultima regla y otras, después checo a fondo los análisis y de repente se puso serio y juro que las palabras que me dijo a continuación no las olvidare nunca:

Felicidades señorita Swan está usted embarazada.

No puedo describir lo que sentí, era alegría, miedo, tristeza y otras cosas, pero compuse mi expresión lo mejor que pude y le regale una sonrisa fingida. Me dio otra receta con algunas recomendaciones y otra con algunas vitaminas porque había salido anémica y las prenatales.

Yo por mi parte le roge al doctor que si mi padre o alguien preguntara solo dijera lo de la anemia, le explique mi caso y por confidencialidad medica el me prometió guardarme el secreto hasta que yo quisiera. Le agradecí y salí del consultorio.

Me sentía todavía aturdida, pero juro que dios me odia, porque justo al salir estaban mi martirio en persona junto a Rosalie pidiendo una cita con el doctor. Ellos me vieron en shock y yo aproveche para correr hacia el elevador que estaba abierto. Escuche que me gritaban pero no me volte.

Una vez adentro le aplane al botón para que cerrara la puerta y agradecí el hecho de no haberme caído, tenía que encontrar a mis amigos, pero primero tenia que alejarme de ahí, no podía permitir que me encontrara. Menos si todavía no asimilaba lo del bebe.

* * *

Es muy corto, pero era lo que llevaba para subir el sábado, pero preferí subirlo a solo subir una nota. Quiero disculparme pero no creo poder subir el capitulo el sábado, sino hasta el domingo o lunes.

Yo les había dicho que no pensaba salir de vacaciones y por eso iba a poder seguir subiendo capítulos, pero anoche nos hablaron de monterrey porque mi abuelita de casi 90 años se puso muy mal y pide ver a toda su familia reunida, y me vine con mi familia a verla. Ella esta delicada.

Yo ahorita estoy ya en monterrey, en mi memoria traía el capitulo y decidí subirlo para disculparme, no quiero quedarles mal. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan un comentario y me alegro que les haiga gustado, espero que este aunque chiquito les haiga gustado, ya sabe bella del embarazo y se topo con Edward sin peluca ni nada, creen que la alcanzara o ella podrá escapársele. Espero sus comentarios.

Ya había pensado subir otra historia hoy y ya la subí, espero que les guste, prometo que cuando regrese el domingo o lunes tratare de actualizar todas mis historias, pero en la casa de mi abue no tengo internet y el cyber no va a abrir en estos días aquí en monterrey.

FELIZ AÑO 2010


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

POV Edward

Me sorprendió ver aquí a Irina y a Anthony, pero me sentía muy cansado para hablar, habían sido muchas emociones para un solo día, y aun me sentía aturdido por ese maldito beso que despertó algo en mi, algo que yo no quería.

Una vez logre convencer a Anthony de que se durmiera, le pedí a Irina que habláramos al día siguiente, ella me observo un momento y después se me acerco ofreciéndose, maldije mentalmente, no quería tener de nuevo esta conversación con ella, y menos ahorita pero ya que se le iba a hacer.

Salimos de la habitación de tony y la lleve a mi privado y ahí le volví a dejar en claro que entre los dos no podía haber nada, que no sentía nada por ella, que me daban asco las mujeres que habían sido involucradas con otro miembro de mi familia.

Ella hizo un puchero que me dio asco, y volvió la cantaleta de que tony merecía una familia unida y que estaba entrando a una edad de rebeldía y todo eso. Tuve que recordarle que estaba por casarme y que eso no era opción.

Que si tanto quería un marido que por mi no había problema, que yo me haría cargo de todo referente a Anthony hasta que el acabara una carrera y entonces le entregaría su parte de herencia. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se fue de la habitación maldiciendo a todos.

Al día siguiente no tenia nada que hacer, si salía todo el mundo me iba a preguntar por la salud de mi prometida y no estaba de humor, entonces entro mi ama de llaves y me dio una nota de parte de Irina.

* * *

Querido Edward:

Anoche tus palabras me hicieron mucho daño, pero tienes razón, e tomado la decisión de hacer algo con mi vida, por tal motivo quiero avisarte que me voy, te dejo a tony, volveré pero no se cuando, necesito un tiempo para mi sin ataduras.

Y ya que tu estas tan dispuesto a hacerte cargo del niño, te lo dejo, cuídalo y después hablo con el para darle una explicación.

Te quiere

Irina Denalli

* * *

Rayos, justo lo que me faltaba, al medio día entro rose a mi habitación pidiéndome que la acompañara mañana al medico, que era su única opción y empezó a llorar como magdalena.

Después de que se lo prometí y jure, ella me dio una sonrisa radiante y salió de mi habitación cantando, yo role los ojos, esos cambios de humor me iban a volver locos.

Después de comer me dirigí a la habitación de tony y le explique que su madre había tenido que salir unos días de la ciudad y lo había dejado a mi cargo, el se molesto que no se haiga despedido pero acepto encantado de pasar unos días conmigo. Mas porque eso significaba no ir a la escuela.

El resto del día lo pase en mi despacho vigilando la bolsa de valores y revisando algunos contratos para mañana, ya que no sabia cuanto tiempo me iba llevar la salida con Rosalie al doctor.

El lunes llego y con eso la carita de desilusión de mi tony al saber que no podía quedarme con el, ni el ir conmigo, pero cuando le dije que mi chofer y mi ama de llaves lo iban a llevar a comprar unos videojuegos pareció en contentarse.

Jasper había tenido que llevar los contratos a la oficina y Rosalie y yo aprovechamos para escabullirnos al doctor. Llegamos y estábamos tratando de que la secretaria nos diera una cita para ese momento, ella dijo que el doctor estaba ocupado pero vasto regalarle una sonrisa coqueta y ella se sonrojo y dijo que esperara que vería que podía hacer.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del consultorio del doctor y cuando levante la mirada me congele, mi bella iba saliendo toda pálida pero cuando alzo su vista y me vio se congelo. Nos quedamos viéndonos como idiotas, en una especie de burbuja donde solo estábamos los dos, pero la voz de la molesta secretaria del doctor nos la revento.

Ella salió corriendo rumbo al elevador que iba cerrando las puertas, Rosalie yo le gritábamos pero ella no voltio ni siquiera a vernos. Le dije a Rosalie que esperara ahí y yo baje corriendo las escaleras, tenia que encontrarla.

Llegue a la recepción del hospital pero no la veía por ningún lado, lo recorrí todo hasta llegar al área del comedor y ahí estaba el hombre que quería ver, no solo me diría algo de bella sino que también se tenia que hacer cargo de rose y su bebe.

Me dirigí directo a el, el estaba de espaldas por lo que no me vio, lo agarre de los hombros lo voltee y le di un puñetazo en la cara, el no reacciono pero luego me vio y se levanto y me lo devolvió.

Después de un rato de golpearnos, los de seguridad y algunos doctores nos separaron, ambos nos tuvimos que disculpar y hacer un donativo al hospital para que no nos sacaran y no nos llevaran a la delegación.

Y todo esto por que fue (me pregunto el idiota después de que lo arrastrara conmigo a el consultorio donde deje a Rosalie).

Fue por idiota, porque dejaste a Rosalie y por llevarte a mi bella de mi lado (le dije molesto y gruñendo).

Para empezar, tu tienes la culpa, y no me hagas partirte la cara otra vez, desde ahorita te aviso que no te diré nada de bella, y ahora dime porque nos dirigimos al consultorio de ese doctor (se veía nervioso, de seguro pensaba que bella seguía ahí).

Pues porque Rosalie me esta esperando, y ella y tu tienen mucho que hablar (le dije mas calmado).

Rosalie, mi muñequita esta aquí, pero porque esta con el doctor, acaso esta enferma, dime algo hombre (role los ojos, como quería que le contestara si no dejaba de hablar).

Pues si, al parecer esta enferma, pero en unos meses se alivia (le dije divertido por la cara que estaba poniendo y pensando en la situación).

Y lo dices así, tan tranquilo, es tu prima hombre, que chingados tiene, la llevare con el mejor doctor, no importa cual (dijo corriendo y entrando al consultorio del doctor sin preguntar).

Yo lo seguí y entre justo cuando el doctor la estaba felicitando, porque estaba embarazada, un ruido fuerte me hizo reaccionar y busque el motivo, Emmet se había desmayado y había caído arriba del doctor.

Si no fuera por la cara de susto de rose me habría atacado de risa, pero corrí junto con un doctor que iba pasando y pudimos levantar a Emmet y lo recostamos a lado del doctor, la enfermera estaba haciendo reaccionar al doctor que se había desmayado por el peso de Emmet y el golpe y el doctor estaba haciéndose cargo de Emmet.

30 minutos después Emmet reacciono y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar y besar a una llorosa Rosalie, se separaron y se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, no hablaron, era si como con solo mirarse a los ojos se lo estuvieran diciendo todo. Sentía envidia, yo quería estar así con mi bella.

Salí del consultorio para darles un poco de privacidad, me senté en la silla de la sala de espera y solo una cosa me paso por la mente, no sabía cómo pero convencería a Emmet de que me llevara con mi bella.

* * *

Ya volví, primero que nada quiero agradecer sus comentarios, y sus buenos deseos para mi abuelita, ya esta un poco mas estable, ya le controlaron la infección que tenia. Ella sufrió un infarto hace un año y desde entonces esta delicada y ahora tuvo un intento de infarto pero del susto no paso gracias a dios. Pero nos tenia preocupados a todos y nos quería tener unos días juntos con ella.

Volviendo al fic, el capitulo es corto pero no quería hacerlos esperar más, como ven pobre de Edward, le dejaron a tony, ve a bella y no la alcanza. Ya se reencontraron Rosalie y Emmet y ya saben que van a hacer papas.

Tratare de actualizar hoy o mañana mis otros fics, ya estoy trabajando en ellos, espero sus comentarios acerca del capítulo, que quieren que pase, que Emmet hable o que lo sigan haciendo sufrir, que hará Edward con el niño, de pende de ustedes y sus comentarios que me apure a actualizar,


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

POV Edward

No puedo creer las locuras que están haciendo este par, y menos que me haiga dejado arrastrar por dichas locuras. Ahora vamos rumbo al mejor hotel que conseguimos en las vegas, a que, pues a que estos idiotas enamorados se preparen para casarse.

A, no saben quien, pues Emmet y Rosalie, a una semana de mi boda, resulta que no quieren que pase mas tiempo porque Rosalie ya cuenta con 3 meses de embarazo y de lo delgada que es pues ya se le nota su pancita y no quieren que se enteren mis tíos sin que estén casados primero.

Hace 4 días que se reencontraron y no e podido sacarle nada de información a Alice o Emmet, sip, escucharon bien también me encontré con Alice cuando salimos de la consulta de Rosalie, y se entero que va a ser tía.

Ella casi no me habla, solo cuando es indispensable y muy a fuerzas, aun no me perdona lo de mi bella, ella y unas amigas de ella le organizaron esta boda sorpresa a Rosalie y yo soy el encargado de llevar a la novia.

Solo espero que mis tíos no me maten cuando se enteren, pero prometí apoyarla y eso hare, a tony lo deje encargado con mi ama de llaves, este fin de semana. De Irina ni sus luces, ni siquiera le a hablado al niño ni nada.

Llegamos al hotel donde nos esperaban, Rosalie estaba sorprendida cuando los vio, ahí estaban Emmet, Alice, Ángela y una chica pelirroja que la verdad se veía muy sexy, pero que no había visto antes. Alice se acerco a Rosalie y las 4 chicas se fueron dejando a Emmet y a mi para que arregláramos lo de el hospedaje, solo habían rentado una suite que ocuparían ellas para arreglar a Rosalie que pensaba que veníamos a divertirnos y no a su boda.

3 horas después…………………

Estaba en mi suite poniéndome mi traje y esperando que me llamara Alice para recoger a rose y llevarla a la capilla. Emmet había partido ya hace como 2 horas a separar el lugar. Entonces tocaron a mi puerta y era la pelirroja para decirme que Rosalie estaba lista y que ya nos podíamos ir.

Fui por mi cartera y llaves y salí detrás de ella hacia el elevador para ir a su piso, no se si era porque era un lugar cerrado pero se sentía mucha tensión, y no cualquiera sino sexual, y eso me preocupaba quería salir rápido de aquí. Cuando por fin llegamos ambos soltamos un suspiro, pero yo lo que vi fue a una llorosa Rosalie enfundada en un hermoso y sencillo vestido blanco, me abrazo y todos salimos rumbo a la capilla.

Pero cuando llegamos al lobby nos llevamos una tremenda sorpresa,, ahí estaba Jasper y nos veía con el ceño fruncido y se notaba molesto. Se acerco a nosotros rápidamente y abrazo a Rosalie para después correr a abrazar a Alice y besarla con pasión.

Me sorprendí de su gesto en público, siempre a sido muy serio y contenido para demostrar afecto en público. Nos regaño por hacer todo sin el y entonces dijo que había hablado el doctor de Rosalie para cambiar la cita que tenia para el ultrasonido y entonces comprendió todo, hablo al banco y pidió mi estado de cuenta fingiendo ser yo y vio que compre los boletos a las vegas y después comprendió todo.

Y se vino volando hacia acá, pero no espero ver de nuevo aquí a Alice, Rosalie seguía llorando hasta que Alice la amenazo con lo del maquillaje corrido y entonces entendió, Alice era de temer cuando se lo proponía.

Nos subimos a una limosina que Alice rento y partimos los 6 con Emmet. La pelirroja se sentó a lado mío y en ocasiones su cuerpo rozaba con el mío causando una corriente eléctrica que me desconcertó.

Según se presento se llamaba Marie y era prima de Alice y Emmet venía de Francia por lo que solo hablaba en un perfecto francés y no sabía nada de ingles, pero yo solo pensaba que era otra prima la que tenía que estar aquí, pero de mi bella no sabía nada. De reojo veía la chica a mi lado y era realmente hermosa con su cabello rojizo arriba de los hombros y unos hermosos ojos verdes y enfundada en un mini vestido straples que recalcaban unas curvas que me estaban matando.

La boda fue sencilla y al estilo Elvis, incluso la música de fondo eran sus canciones, Alice quería otra cosa pero no tenían mas que ese Cd., había un órgano y me ofrecí a tocarlo pero resulta que era de adorno para el lugar y no serbia.

Cuando dijeron los votos matrimoniales imágenes de mi con bella pasaban por mi mente, como me gustaría ser yo el que se casara con bella, como me gustaría que ella fuera la embarazada como Rosalie, entonces recuerdos de ese día nefasto regresaron y recordé como me puse por la falta de protección.

Y de nuevo me congele, que tal si quedo embarazada y no me quieren decir, dios tenía que encontrarla pronto, pero de repente el escenario cambio y era yo quien me casaba pero con Isabella Swan, mi triste realidad, que futuro tengo yo si encuentro a bella, que tengo para ofrecerle, me golpee y maldije mil veces mentalmente.

Cuando por fin la boda termino todos fuimos a abrazar a la feliz pareja, Alice y Jasper no se soltaban de las manos y sonreían como hace mucho no los veía, Rosalie se veía cansada seguro por el viaje pero no dejaba de sonreír y Emmet, pues era Emmet y él lo que tenía era mucha hambre, las otras dos chicas estaban juntas felicitando a la feliz pareja.

Íbamos hacia la salida cuando el encargado le anuncio a el ministro de bodas que se habían rajado la siguiente pareja y tenían el espacio libre y ya habían pagado todo, entonces Jasper agarro a Alice y la aparto de nosotros unos metros, se arrodillo ante ella y mirándola con amor y devoción le pidió matrimonio, le ofreció que la boda religiosa la harían en todo lo alto pero que no quería separarse nunca mas de ella, que la amaba y necesitaba.

Alice tardo unos minutos en aceptar y entonces aprovecharon y se casaron también, fue la boda mas improvisa que había visto, pero la pareja se veía con puro amor y debo confesar que me dio envidia ver a mis primos casados con la persona que aman mientras yo me tengo que resignar a casarme con Swan por dinero y poder.

Salimos y nos fuimos todos a celebrar al bar del hotel donde nos hospedamos, Jasper no pudo encontrar habitación disponible donde nos hospedamos y como la habitación de Alice era para las 3 chicas tuvieron que rentar la suite nupcial de otro hotel cercano.

Como a las 8 de la noche Emmet y Rosalie se fueron a su noche de bodas, Emmet iba con una sonrisita de idiota, nos pidió que no molestáramos hasta dentro de dos días y todos rodamos los ojos sonriéndoles.

Yo ya llevaba muchos tragos pero aun me sentía consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, una hora más tarde se fueron Alice y Jasper alegando que tenían que irse a otro hotel y también tenían prisa por celebrar su noche de bodas y reencuentro.

Ángela se disculpo de inmediato y se fue a dormir solo se quedo la pelirroja a mi lado viendo como seguía bebiendo, y queriendo evitar que siguiera, cada vez que me tocaba sentía esa maldita corriente que me volvía loco y además tenia mis sentimientos a flor de piel con todo esto, extrañaba a mi bella y quería saber de ella.

Además me atormentaba la duda de que si quedo o no embarazada y maldije mil veces mi estupidez por mi reacción esa maldita mañana.

POV Bella

Me había dejado convencer por ese par locos que tengo como amigos para venir a la boda, y es que la verdad no quería faltar pero sabia que aquí estaría Edward y no quería verlo, menos con la noticia que aun no le decía a nadie porque aun no sabía bien que hacer.

Alice puso su carita de gatito triste y Emmet unos pucheritos que me daban risa pero se veía adorable, además con mi embarazo estaba muy sensible y me convencieron. Entonces cuando salíamos rumbo al aeropuerto Alice saco esta peluca pelirroja y las lentillas, dijo que ahora era experta en usar otras identidades y Emmet se carcajeo, y aquí estoy en el día mas importante de mi amigo viendo como se casaba con su único amor.

Recién me entere de que Rosalie estaba embarazada, entonces hice cuentas y comprendí que casi daríamos a luz al mismo tiempo, con diferencias de días, la verdad me daba mucho gusto por ellos, ahora solo faltaba que Alice también lo hiciera.

El que Jasper le pidiera matrimonio a Alice así fue muy repentino y romántico, y el que ella aceptara me confirmaba que lo ama y que también ella lo paso mal sin el, a veces me siento culpable de que se haigan separado, los únicos culpables éramos Edward y yo pero ellos pagaron parte de las consecuencias.

Todo el día soporte a Edward, me esmere lo mas que pude y hasta la hora lo estaba logrando, pero cuando nos dejaron solos y ver como el se perdía en la bebida me preocupo, quería saber que le ocurría, que lo tenía tan afligido, si lo sé, soy una idiota pero lo amo y me duele verlo así.

Cuando vi que ya no podía más y se estaba quedando dormido le ayude a levantarse y nos dirigimos hacia su habitación, su tacto quemaba, pero no lo dejaría solo en ese estado de poca lucidez en un bar en las vegas, mil cosas le podían pasar.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación lo guie hacia la cama y le ayude a quitarse los zapatos, la corbata y cuando menos lo pensé el se quito la camisa y el pantalón quedando en bóxers, yo estaba sonrojada y el no parecía consiente de lo que hacía.

No se en que momento pero de repente el se tropezó y por querer sostenerlo cayo arriba de mi en la cama, el se me quedo viendo fijamente y empezó a llorar diciéndome bella, de repente me acaricio la mejilla y pronuncio mi nombre con tanto amor que me perdí en la caricia.

Que me llamara llorando y así juntado con la revolución hormonal que tenia a causa de mi estado fueron mi perdición y cedí a todos mis impulsos, si sabia que estaba borracho, pero no dicen que los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten.

Nos besamos, y juro que hasta estrellitas vi, el me acariciaba la cintura y el trasero pegándome a su muy notable erección, mi cerebro me ordenaba parar, después de todo aun no lo perdonaba, aun no sabia que hacer, aun no planeaba que haría con mi bebe, si le diría o no, aun no sabía muchas cosas, pero cuando el acaricio el elástico de mi ropa interior y metió un dedo me olvide de todo lo que no fuera el momento y el.

Yo quería tocarlo, lo necesitaba, solo había estado una vez en esta situación y fue con el y mi cuerpo lo añoraba y solo le respondia a el, que era mi dueño toda la eternidad pasara lo que pasara.

El acariciaba mis pezones con sus pulgares, ni supe cuando me quito el vestido, sin duda era muy ágil con esas hermosas y musculosas manos, yo le acariciaba su cabello que me encantaba y extrañaba, nos dábamos besos por todas partes, su sabor junto con el alcohol que ingirió le daba un sabor aun mas delicioso.

De repente me puso a horcajadas sobre el y siguió torturando mis pechos con sus labios y dientes mientras con sus manos me acariciaba la pierna y el trasero restregándome con su erección, ambos no dejábamos de gemir con cada contacto y caricia.

Cuando ya no pudimos mas me intente parar para quitarme mis braguitas que era lo único que me cubría en el momento, pero el gruño y me la reventó, acaricio mi clítoris después y de un duro empujón me penetro, gemimos aun mas fuerte y nos entregamos a hacer el amor.

Cuando llegamos al maravilloso clímax fue hermosos, el gruño bella y yo gemí Edward y me deje caer encima de él, sintiendo como aun estaba dentro de mi. Hicimos el amor dos veces mas antes de caer dormidos, no sabia que pasaría mañana pero no me importaba aun.

Me levanto un terrible dolor en el estomago y unas nauseas horribles que me hicieron correr al baño, estuve vomitando no se cuanto tiempo pero cuando me recompuse y salí del baño vi que eran las 5 de la mañana.

Y entonces el arrepentimiento se hizo presente y me puse a llorar, me apresure a vestirme y salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás, aun no estaba lista.

Fui a la habitación que tenia con Ángela y ella aun dormía, recogí mis cosas y salí rumbo al aeropuerto, necesitaba alejarme de el lo mas rápido posible.

* * *

Ya regrese, que les pareció. Espero que les haiga gustado y me dejen muchos comentarios, en esta ocasión también voy a esperar a pasar los 100 Reviews que ya están cerca para volver a actualizar, y en el siguiente ya es la boda, y habrá sorpresas.

No e tenido tiempo de contestar personalmente sus comentarios, agradezco a todas las personas que lo han hecho y a las que han puesto la historia en favoritos y las alertas de historia. Pero como siempre dijo agradezco mas a las que se toman las molestias y me dejan su comentarios.

Nos vemos, tratare de actualizar al rato mis otros fics, amor entre herederos estoy terminado el capitulo pero aun no llega a los cien así que espero mientras lo termino, pero mientras mas se apuren ustedes mas lo hago yo.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

POV Bella

Ring………ring………….ring………..

El estúpido teléfono no a dejado de sonar desde que la bomba estallo, se que me están buscando, pero no saben que Black les está dando pistas falsas, me encontró y lo convencí pagándole el doble si les sigue haciendo creer que me busca y les da pistas falsas, no quiero ser encontrada aun, lo primero es mi bebe y el enfrentamiento no me hará bien, aun recuerdo sus rostros cuando se descubrió todo.

--Flash Back--

Yo iba saliendo del hotel donde nos hospedábamos todos excepto Alice y Jasper, le pedí al gerente del hotel que me pidiera un taxi hacia el aeropuerto, estuve media hora sentada en el lobby esperando y reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, y justo cuando el taxi llego me arrepentí, si el me amaba yo también lucharía por lo nuestro.

Me disculpe y pague la tarifa al taxista mas propina y subí corriendo hacia la habitación emocionada por la oportunidad que me nos daba la vida, en una semana nos casaríamos pero sin mentiras, le diría que lo amaba y formaríamos una familia para nuestro bebe.

Llegue a la habitación y maldije en voz baja, como fregados iba a entrar sin llave, justo cuando iba decidida a rogarle al gerente que me diera una llave paso la mucama y por suerte era una romántica, le medio conté la historia en 5 minutos y ella se puso a llorar y me abrió la habitación encantada.

Le agradecí y después de cerrar la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido entre y vi a mi dios griego plácidamente dormido aferrado a la almohada en la que yo había dormido, sonreí y me acerque a la cama, lo contemple dormir indecisa si lo levantaba o no.

Entonces mi estomago empezó a rugir y me acerque al teléfono, había decidido que pediría el almuerzo para la habitación y entonces seria mejor la sorpresa, pedí unos hot cake y futa, café para el y zumbo de naranja para mi, se me antojaron un huevos con bacon y una rebana de pastel de chocolate que se me antojo.

Estaba esperando que llegaran con el desayuno, definitivo, Edward debía seguir muy cansado por nuestra actividad nocturna y mas con las copas que se tomo. De repente empezó a sonar su celular y como no quería que lo levantaran sin el desayuno ya ahí corrí a contestar, ahí empezó mi calvario de nuevo, de saber lo que escucharía en esa llamada nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Sr. cullen, la madre de su hijo ha vuelto y quiere llevárselo, ya le dije que usted ordeno que no se lo podía llevar si regresaba, pero no quiere hacerme caso…………

Siguió hablando pero ya no preste atención, lo único que repetía mi cerebro era la frase LA MADRE DE SU HIJO............., lagrimas traicioneras no dejaban de salir, el me había engañado, tenía un hijo, no respeto ni el que se fuera a casar conmigo de verdad.

Salí de mi shock al escuchar una hermosa voz de mujer….

Eddy cariño, porque no puedo llevarme a nuestro Anthony, te dije que solo eran unas vacaciones……….la mujer siguió hablando pero yo puse el teléfono donde lo había tomado y me aleje de espaldas rumbo a la puerta, viendo a Edward por última vez……..

Entonces mientras todas mis ilusiones de una familia feliz, una como la que yo no tuve y tanto quería se fueron a la basura, maldije mi estupidez, vi que Edward se empezó a mover y no quise que me viera, salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude con mi visión nublada por las lagrimas.

Tropecé un par de veces y entre al elevador, me sentía asqueada conmigo misma por haber confiado en el, entonces vi que no estaba sola en el elevador, había una pareja de ancianitos que me veían con lastima y un par de jóvenes ambos rubios que me veía con preocupación, llegue al lobby y ahora no pedí ningún taxi, salí directo a la calle, sentía que me faltaba el aire.

Un taxi se iba estacionando enfrente, pensé que era el destino y me acerque a él, pero entonces vi que el par de jóvenes también se dirigían hacia él con maletas, les pregunte si iban al aeropuerto y me contestaron que si, entonces les pedí un aventón y me observaron fijamente un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza, subí y solo fui consciente del coche en movimiento.

Al llegar al aeropuerto me di cuenta que no llevaba nada más que mi cartera, la cheque y por suerte ahí llevaba mis tarjetas de crédito y mi documentación oficial, pasaporte, visa, número social, etc.

Me volví a despedirme de los chicos, después de todo habían sido muy amables conmigo, entonces me preguntaron si estaba bien y no se porque me dieron la confianza y les narre a grandes rasgos lo que me había ocurrido y ellos se molestaron.

Me dijeron que eran pareja y se habían ido a las vegas a casarse (ya ven que ahora también se pueden casar), y ahora iban a Roma que es donde vivían, me ofrecieron su ayuda y vi que lo hacían sinceramente por lo que acepte tímidamente.

Mi celular sonó poco antes de que abordáramos el avión, era Ángela, pero no quise contestarle, solamente lo apague y aborde el avión junto a mis nuevos amigos.

--Flash Back—

De eso ya pasaron 3 semanas, y aunque la herida emocional aun sangra, por mi bebe estoy saliendo adelante. Nada más llegar me puse muy mala, me desmaye en el aeropuerto al descubrir que tenía una hemorragia, desperté en el hospital con Félix, Demetrio y una señora de edad viéndome fijamente, dijo llamarse Jane.

Al parecer sufrí una amenaza de aborto, tenía que estar tranquila y en reposo absoluto o perdería definitivamente a mi bebe, el doctor me regaño por mi poco peso y me dio una extensa receta con vitaminas, calcio, hierro, y unos medicamentos para que el bebe se afianzara mas en mi vientre.

Salí al día siguiente y los muchachos me llevaron a vivir con ellos, así que ahorita me encontraba disfrutando el grandioso clima caluroso de Roma, en compañía de Félix y Demetrio que se habían convertido en unos grandes amigos, Jane su ama de llaves también era muy amable y todos me consentían mis antojos y me cuidaban mucho.

Ellos también tenían dinero y vivían cómodamente, había acudido a mis chequeos de natividad y después del susto todo iba en orden, me ordenaron ir una vez por semana para checar que no tuviera el desprendimiento de placenta de nuevo, la otra semana seria mi primer ultrasonido y ahora querían que decidiera quien entraría conmigo.

CONTINUARA………………………

o.k. cortito, pero como no llegue a la meta no se los voy a poner completo, en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá como fue el enfrentamiento con todos el día de la boda, espero ahora si muchos comentarios para actualizar pronto, no lo hare hoy, pero de ustedes depende que lo haga mañana…

No me odien por hacerlo así, pero yo sé que hay más personas que leen el fic, ya que todos los días recibo mensajes de varias alertas y que lo ponen en favoritos pero no dejan comentarios, y o.k. lo respeto y me alegra que hagan eso, pero les pedí ayuda para llegar a los 100 Reviews y si ustedes no cooperan pues yo tampoco les pongo el capitulo completo.

Entiendan mi único pago son sus comentarios, el saber si les gusta o no la historia, trato de tenerlos en cuenta y actualizar seguido, tengo 3 hijos pequeños y aun así me las ingenio, para no quedarles mal, pero ustedes si me quedaron mal a mí.

Les adelanto por ejemplo que Edward se entero ya de la verdad el día de la boda, pero no les diré como, ni por quien. Pero ya sabe que va a ser papa y que bella es Isabella.

Estamos entrando a la recta final del fic, creo que llegaremos más o menos a los 20 capítulos. Los siguientes son los mas importantes.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

POV Bella

Bella, cariño, no crees que tu padre o con tus amigos, se van a preocupar si no te comunicas con ellos, deberías contestar aunque sea el teléfono (me dijo jane cautelosa por mi reacción, lo cierto es que ellos sabían que eso me hacia mal, pero sabían también que yo los extrañaba).

No jane, me padre solo me seguiría reprochando mi huida como la ultima vez y se que Alice y Emmet correrían aquí a buscarme, pero ellos merecen ser felices, ya se casaron y sus parejas son familiares de el, y pues….. (No termine la frase por el nudo que se formo en mi garganta al recordarlo a el).

Jane vio que empezaba a llorar y corrió a abrazarme, entonces recordé todo lo sucedido, lo enojado que estaba mi padre, toda la decepción que vi en sus ojos.

--Flash Back—

Yo tenía casi la semana aquí en roma, aun me sentía mal y no podía levantarme de la cama, tenía dos días que les había confesado toda mi historia a Félix, Demetrio y Jane, ellos se molestaron y me ofrecieron todo su apoyo.

Yo les conté mi idea de comunicarme con ellos, pero quería hacerlo ya si no en persona por mi salud, si en vivo en una video conferencia, pero el problema es que no sabía quien podría ayudarme a organizar todo en chicago para que todo estuviera listo a la hora y el lugar de la ceremonia.

Entonces jane me dijo que su hijo Alex vivía cerca de chicago y estaba segura de que el me ayudaría, así que se comunico con él y por teléfono planeamos todo.

Yo había hablado con Alice diciéndole a medias lo que había pasado, le dije que me encontraba sola en una playa solitaria en la Bahamas y que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, ella quiso alcanzarme pero yo logre persuadirla con la idea de que ahora estaba casada y no podía dejar solo a Jasper, además que no la necesitaba.

Ella se molesto, pero al final cedió, le pedí que ella se encargara de terminar todos los preparativos, aun nadie de la familia sabia que se habían casado aunque ya vivirían juntos, ella al parecer se contento con eso porque ya no dijo nada, corte la comunicación cuando lo menciono a él.

POV Edward

Aun no entendía bien que había pasado, me sentía como un estúpido, un idiota mal nacido, como había sido capaz de acostarme con ella, además por lo que sabía también era prima de bella, dios, ella no me perdonaría nunca, la había regado con mayúsculas.

No le dije a nadie lo que había pasado, no supe ni porque, ni a donde se había marchado, cuando me levante no estaba y sinceramente se lo agradecí, había sido un error y mientras menos gente lo supiera mejor, si no la volvía a ver.

Ese mismo día tuve que regresar rápidamente tras la llamada de mi casa de que Irina había vuelto y quería llevarse al niño, al llegar a la casa me sorprendí de encontrar a un hombre alto, rubio sentado en mi recibidor.

Irina de inmediato apareció en la escalera con tony detrás de ella, ella me lo presento como Garret Vulturi, su prometido, al principio me sorprendió pero me basto una ver como él la miraba, como si ella fuera su centro de vida, su todo para saber que ella y tony estarían en buenas manos.

Hable con ellos por separado y les desee de corazón que fueran felices, a tony el también le gustaba, y eso me alegro, quedaron de ir a mi boda con Isabella y se marcharon los tres de mi casa, y la soledad me invadió, mis primos ya estaban haciendo su vida, ya no los tendría molestándome con sus escándalos.

Además que estaba por casarme, le hable a mama para ir a visitarla, pero solo conseguí una regañiza cuando me pregunto si había tenido la decencia de hablar a casa de los Swan para saber por la salud de Isabella, la verdad me había olvidado de eso con tantas cosas.

Colgué con ella y me comunique a las oficinas de Swan, no quería tentar mi suerte y que ella si estuviera bien, no quería hablar con ella, sentía como si la siguiera traicionando, mi bella merecía a alguien mejor, que sería de ella.

El día de la boda……………………

El peor día de mi vida había llegado, me sentía como si fuera a mi sentencia de muerte, sentía una opresión en el pecho que me impedía respirar, Alice, Rosalie y Esme se habían hecho cargo de todos los últimos detalles en la iglesia desde temprano.

Mi madre y yo íbamos camino a la iglesia, esta vez íbamos en limosina con Carlisle y Jasper, no había podido llevar mi carro, mama creía que si lo hacía me fugaría con alguna dama de honor, lo cierto es que la idea rondaba por mi cabeza, claro que sin robarme a nadie.

Cuando llegamos vi que la iglesia estaba llena, luego vi de reojo al Sr. Swan nervioso parado en una esquina hablando por teléfono, sonreía, pero era una sonrisa falsa, me extraño que él estuviera ahí, y no con su hija esperando en el carro, que por cierto no veía por ningún lado.

Estuvimos media hora saludando y recibiendo más invitados en la entrada de la iglesia, el Sr. Swan se veía muy inquieto, le pregunte que pasaba y me sonrió falsamente y se disculpo para recibir a unos socios de su empresa, me encogí de hombros y seguí en mi papel de anfitrión recibiendo invitados.

De pronto una limosina negra decorada con lazos y moños blancos y una pareja al frente se estaciono en la iglesia, el Sr. Swan suspiro y prácticamente salió corriendo hacia ella, Alice y Emmet también lo hicieron y yo me dispuse a entrar del brazo de mi madre para esperarla en el altar.

Pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, una hermosa mujer se me acerco y me impidió el paso, Jasper y Carlisle se acercaron y entonces me dio un sobre que decía urgente, lo iba a ignorar hasta que dijo que era de bella.

Me congele de inmediato y mi familia volteo a verme esperando una explicación, pero yo los ignore y valiéndome todo lo tome y me aleje a un lado de la iglesia mientras Jasper les explicaba a mi madre, Esme y a Carlisle la situación.

* * *

Edward:

Ve a la limosina, ahí sabrás todo.

Atte.

Bella Swan

Quede en shock, y recordé a la hermosa mujer que conocí en mi fiesta de compromiso, su nerviosismo cuando la vi en el jardín, su voz, su tacto, sus labios, su piel, mi ritmo cardiaco empezó a ir en aumento, sería posible, pero claro, por eso conocía a Alice, me di un golpe con mi palma en la cabeza al atar cabos.

Que idiota había sido, pero claro, ahora todo tenía sentido, pero porque ella no me dijo nada, dios mío me iba a casar con mi bella, una sonrisa estúpida se formo en mi rostro y corrí hacia la limosina deseoso de verla, llegue a la puerta y la abrí de un jalón y me asome, pero ahí no había nadie.

Me saque de onda y voltee hacia atrás y ahí vi al Sr. Swan discutiendo con un muchacho y me acerque rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos, tenían que decirme donde estaba ella, necesitaba una explicación y ya me estaba molestando.

Cuando llegue se presento como Alex vulturi y me pidió que entrara a la limosina, pregunto por Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y los invito también a entrar junto al Sr. Swan, mi madre y tíos también entraron.

Una vez adentro el tal Alex saco una moderna laptop y la conecto a una pantalla de plasma que había en la limosina y nos entrego un sobre a cada uno, me desconcertó e iba a preguntar desesperado que era cuando la imagen de mi bella apareció en el plasma.

Antes de que hablara ella nos saludo…………………..

POV Bella

Estaba nerviosa, hoy volvería a verlo y lo enfrentaría ya, extrañaba mucho a mi duende y a mi oso, pero ellos tenían derecho a ser felices yo ya me había interpuesto una vez y ahora mejor me haría a un lado y no los involucraría en mis problemas.

Llego la hora y Demetrio me llevo la laptop y la web cámara a mi cuarto ya que no podía moverme de mi cama por ordenes del doctor, se lo agradecí y cheque que todo estuviera en orden, jane me había hecho una trenza y me había ayudado a maquillarme ligeramente para cubrir un poco mis ojeras y darle un poco de color a mi cara, no quería que vieran lo mal que estaba.

Félix me dijo que faltaban 5 minutos y con su ayuda logre sentarme, y entonces todo empezó.

Hola papa, chicos, Sres. Cullen y Edward, se preguntaran el motivo de todo esto y es disculparme con todos menos con el (dije señalando a Edward) por que no habrá boda.

QUE chicharon todas las mujeres presentes

Donde estas Isabella, señorita me debes una explicación, te quiero ver aquí ahora, me escuchas AHORA (grito mi padre enojado y decepcionado por mi actitud).

Bella, por favor dime donde estas, te juro que salgo inmediatamente para allá, amor mío (vi que mi padre volteaba a verlo y los Sres. Cullen también, vi suplica en su mirada pero yo ya no confiaba en el).

Se conocen (pregunto mi padre en shock).

Si, desgraciadamente (dije antes de que el respondiera y ganándome que volteara a verme triste).

o.k. bella a mi si dime donde estas amiga (me dijo Alice seriamente y empezó a llorar cuando negué con la cabeza).

Lo siento, Alex les entrego un sobre a cada uno, en ellos les explico mis motivos personalmente, ahora solo les puedo decir que estoy bien, que estoy lejos y que no quiero que me busquen por ningún motivo. Sé que te decepcione papa, pero no puedo casarme con la persona que más daño me ha hecho en el mundo, me engaño en la playa, y además me utilizo al querer casarse conmigo como Isabella Swan por interés y no tener las agallas de defender a la estúpida chica que se enamoro de el, se entrego a él y la culpo por querer amarrarlo, de interesada y otras cosas, tratándola como a una cualquiera después y además……. dejo embarazada, teniendo un hijo con otra mujer (yo no dejaba de sollozar).

Vi que las chicas lloraban y dijeron una palabrota, entonces Elizabeth se levanto y abofeteo a su hijo. El creo que ni siquiera sintió el golpe, seguía viéndome sin ver, tenía la mirada perdida.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Alice se abrazo a Jasper y Rosalie a Emmet, mi padre ya no me veía, tenía la mirada hacia la ventana del auto y los demás miraban el piso, entonces me empezó a doler el estomago y no pude evitar chillar de dolor.

Jane corrió a mi lado al igual que los chicos, quitaron la compu de mi regazo y me dieron una pastilla, me recosté y Félix corrió a hablarle al doctor, pero yo ya no vi ni senti nada.

* * *

Que les pareció, espero les haiga gustado, espero muchos comentarios para motivarme a actualizar pronto, ahora estoy trabajando en amor entre herederos y tal vez en la madrugada o mañana lo publique, apenas lo acabe lo subiré.


	17. Chapter 17

Quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones porque veo que las estoy perdiendo jajajjaj, verán si checan el capitulo 15 se habla de que ella sigue embarazada y ya pasaron 3 semanas de la boda, y ese capítulo lo deje a medias, en el anterior empieza casi igual, a ella la busca su familia y le hablan por teléfono, pero ella no contesta y empieza a recordar el día de su supuesta boda y el enfrentamiento, pero ella sigue embarazada, solo que yo quise agregar un Edward pov para que supieran su punto de vista, si lo se complicado, lo siento si se enredaron. Y gracias por su apoyo a la historia.

CAPITULO 17

POV Edward

Habían pasado dos meses desde que me entere que sería padre, o al menos eso quería seguir creyendo, cuando ella lo dijo yo me congele, quede en shock y solo fui consiente cuando la oí chillar de dolor, Salí de mi trance y me acerque a la tv de plasma ya que aun no desconectaban la web cámara y como todos en la limosina estaban gritando los calle primero para poder escuchar lo que sucedía, empezaron a oírse conversaciones.

Por lo que entendí tenia problemas con su embarazo y podía llegar a perder al bebe, mas ya no supe mas porque el tal Alex apago el sistema, Emmet trato de amedrentarlo junto con Jasper por hacerlo, yo aun no me reponía de todo eso, pero de la nada salieron unos tipos y nos invitaron a salir del vehículo.

A regañadientes lo hicimos y el Sr. Swan le exigió a Alex que le dijera dónde estaba su hija mas el se negó, quiso sobornarlo y el se rio en su cara por eso, Rosalie y Alice en ningún momento dejaron de llorar.

Mi madre ni siquiera me veía a la cara y Carlisle y Esme fueron a disculparse y avisar que la boda se cancelaba por problemas de salud de la novia, pero yo me sentía fatal, como era posible que todo eso me pasara a mí.

Que había hecho en la vida para que ella me tratara así, fui mujeriego lo acepto, fui arrogante lo acepto, fui un desgraciado al romper el corazón de algunas tipas con las que anduve lo acepto, y pude haber sido muchas cosas mas, también lo acepto, pero cambie por ella.

Para merecerla, si, me iba a casar con Isabella, pero era por negocios, era un acuerdo que no había hecho yo directamente, mi padre me había atado a el, ahora me arrepiento de verdad de haber actuado así, de haber sido un don Juan, de no haber querido conocer antes a Isabella, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho las cosas serian diferentes entre nosotros.

Pero por orgullo, por querer nadar contra corriente en lo que me habían impuesto me negué a todo eso, y mira que es irónico que de la única mujer que he llegado a enamorarme era de ella.

4 meses después………….

El estúpido de Jacob aun no había podido dar con ella, lo contrate desde hace 3 meses, ya que el anterior no resolvió nada y a el me lo recomendaron como el mejor de su rango en desapariciones.

Me decía que encontraba pistas y cuando según el se acercaba ella desaparecía, me sentía frustrado, se que el Sr. Swan también la estaba buscando pero lo único que se supo es que en España saco una fuerte cantidad del capital de la empresa para poder esconderse.

Nadie sabia pero Emmet, Jasper y yo habíamos investigado quien era Alex vulturi y descubrimos que tenia familia en Roma, así que en secreto planeábamos ir a buscarla aya, tal vez así la encontraríamos.

Pero no queríamos que nadie se enterara para que ella no tuviera posibilidad de escapar, no sabíamos si se comunicaba con alguien y mas valía prevenir.

Estaba desesperado buscándola ya que al no haber boda se descubrió una clausula en el testamento de papa, que garantizaba mi unión matrimonial con Lauren Milford, era una rica heredera con la que me tendría que casar si no me casaba con Isabella Swan por algún motivo.

Mi madre estaba furica, y estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para impedir esa clausula alegando el embarazo de Isabella y otras cosas, pero el problema era que ellos querían pruebas y sin ella presente estábamos atados de manos.

Si no me casaba en el año posterior a mi fecha con la Srita. Swan con la heredera Milford perdería todos mis bienes, la verdad no me importaba mucho lo material pero no era justo que esto pasara, parte de lo mío le correspondía a Anthony y ahora a mi hijo con bella.

Además de que de mi dependían muchas familias, muchos puestos de trabajo y personas, me sentía atrapado, Lauren ya se había presentado como ave de rapiña a disque reclamarme y había anunciado a los cuatro vientos nuestro compromiso, puaj.

POV Bella

Mi embarazo iba de maravilla, tenía que seguir en reposo pero ya podía salir y hace algunas actividades, ahora tenía 6 meses de embarazo y una panza enorme, estaba preparándome para mi ir a mi consulta de cada mes. El dia que supuestamente me tenia que casar habia tenido otra hemorragia por lo que estuve en cama 2 meses sin moverme, hasta que el doctor dijo que el peligro habia pasado, no podia tener sobresaltos, ni disgustos, asi que no habia ni siquiera intentdo yo comunicarme con nadien de mi familia.

Los chicos descubrieron a un Jacob Black buscandome y me ayudaron a convencerlo de dar pistas falsas acabo de que le doblegue el sueldo.

Estaba muy contenta porque hoy me tocaba ver a mi bebe en otro ultrasonido, aun recuerdo mi primer ultrasonido y lo emocionado que estuvimos todos.

--Flash Back—

Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía si dolería, según un libro que había leído a algunas mujeres las lastimaba, toda la semana los chicos y jane habían estado compitiendo para saber quien me acompañaría.

Muy temprano estuvimos afuera del consultorio esperando y ellos aun esperaban que yo decidiera quien entraría conmigo, así que cuando fue mi turno de entrarán los tres se pararon y me tomaron del brazo y yo no sabía que hacer así que pedí al doctor que permitiera que entraran todos y el acepto resignado ya que ninguno me soltaba.

Me pesaron, me midieron y me mandaron a orinar en un frasquito de análisis, me hicieron tomar un litro de agua y me hizo el doctor algunas preguntas de rutina de mi salud.

Luego me pidió que me recostara en la camilla, de inmediato mis tres amigos se colocaron atrás de mi para ver mejor, el ultrasonido era vaginal para ver bien como se encontraba el bebe en mi matriz, fue incomodo pero mas que nada por la presencia de mis amigos.

Ellos al darse cuenta se rieron y en un susurro Demetrio me recordó que no era su tipo, que el prefería a su Félix, eso hizo que me sonrojara pero que me relajara también, todo resulto bien.

--Flash Back—

Bella, estas listas (me dijo Demetrio desde la puerta sonriéndome).

Si, Demetrio, vámonos (dije yendo hacia la salida con el).

La consulta fue rápida y por fin se pudo ver el sexo de mi bebe, estaba esperando un hermoso niño.

o.k. es corto, pero quería aclárales sus dudas sobre el bebe, que creen que pase, será que por fin Edward la encuentre o será que se case con Lauren. Se valen sus opiniones, si ustedes quieren ya que la encuentre en el siguiente lo hará, o viceversa si quieren más drama.

Espero muchos comentarios con si vuelven a encontrarse ya o no, ustedes decidirán esta vez (la mayoría). Ahora estoy escribiendo el capi de cumpliendo mi sueño que ya lo tengo muy abandonado, hoy o mañana lo subo.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Sneidy cullen, espero que mejore tu día, y no te preocupes, todo el mundo tiene problemas, yo también pase por esa etapa en la secundaria y te entiendo. No te deprimas y no llores que no lo meren, tu vales mil y de seguro te tienen envidia por algo, es típico en la secu que te molesten por envidia y celos…………. Cuídate, te mando besos y gracias por tu apoyo a mis locuras.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

POV Edward

Me sentía desesperado, tenía 2 meses buscando a mi bella por toda roma y sus alrededores, y ya no creía poder seguir buscándola de incognito, hasta ahorita su madre lo había encubierto con viajes fantasmas de negocios y Carlisle y ella se hacían cargo de los negocios en América y Jasper y yo aquí en Europa.

Mas de ella ni sus luces, tenía que encontrarla según mis cuentas de la única noche que pasamos juntos a la fecha ella debería estar a menos de un mes de aliviarse, y yo tenía que estar con ella, con mi hijo o hija, tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella y convertirse en la familia que el tanto añoraba.

Ahora Jasper estaba en parís porque Alice estaba en la semana de la moda y la había ido a acompañar, me sentía mal por ellos, ambos separados cubriendo lugares para buscarla, Rosalie también modelaría mas Emmet no había querido dejarme solo por mas que le insistí.

Ya la habíamos buscado por hospitales, hoteles, en centros comerciales, todos los días caminábamos por diferentes zonas buscando si ella se encontraba por ahí. Habíamos contratado a un grupo de hombres para ayudarnos de incognitos en lugares públicos, parques, restaurantes y en diversas partes con una foto de ella para que la reconocieran.

Ahora estábamos buscándola más en los hospitales por si ella se presentaba a alguno a aliviarse, pero nada, frustrado me jalaba el cabello.

Edward, la encontraremos hermano, pero ahora debemos ir a comer, no desayunaste y yo ya tengo hambre (Emmet no podía dejar de comer aunque el mundo se acabara).

No Emmet, ve tu si quieres pero yo la seguiré buscando (pero mis tripas hicieron un ruido contradiciéndome y haciendo que me sonrojara).

Jajajajajaajjaja, vamos Eddy, que tal si ella esta por ahí comiendo, tal vez con algún antojo (dijo entre carcajadas y guiñándome un ojo).

o.k. pero primero iremos al Hospital Santa Mónica y de ahí a donde quieras comer (dije suspirando, odio que me digan así mas se que solo quiere levantarme el ánimo y mi estomago no ayuda).

Siiiiiiii, pero hombre no seas tortuga, ahí que ir a un hospital (dijo jalándome hacia la clínica que estaba a unas cuadras de donde estábamos).

2 horas después………..

Ay Eddy, no sé porque me duele tanto mi pancita (dijo el idiota de Emmet retorciéndose de dolor y sosteniéndose la panza con sus dos brazos).

Pues como no te iba a doler, si te tragaste casi todo el menú, a mí se me revolvió el estomago solo de verte (dije serio, y es que convino mariscos, puerco y pollo en diferentes guisados y además acabo el solo con una tarta de chocolate y un pay de limón).

Y ahora, creo que voy a morir, dile a mi rose que la amo y que no quiero que se vuelva a casar, mejor que se meta a un convento y sirva al señor rezando por el descanso de la alma de su guapo, lindo, hermoso, simpático, y condenadamente sexy de su marido (dijo tan serio que me dieron ganas de reír por sus estupideces).

No seas tarado Emmet, no vas a morirte solo tendrás indigestión, será mejor que regresemos al hospital, como se llamaba el ultimo que visitamos, es el más cercano y se veía que los doctores eran atentos (dije guiándolo a la acera de la banqueta para coger un taxi).

A el Hospital Santa Mónica, si vamos ahí que en la cafetería se veía que si daban comida decente (a mi me salió una gota de la frente porque otra vez pensaba en comida, cuando se acababa de enfermar por comer).

Subimos a un taxi y le pedimos que nos llevara al hospital, estábamos por llegar y el no había dejado de quejarse cuando recordé algo.

Por cierto Emmet, Rosalie no tiene madera de monja, no ves que los colores de sus hábitos no están a la moda y no le quedan, además con su vocabulario la expulsaría de inmediato (dije y por primera vez me reí solo de imaginarla).

Emmet frunció el ceño pensándolo y yo solté otra carcajada mientras nos bajábamos del taxi afuera del hospital.

POV Bella

Todos en la casa estaban actuando muy extraño, se encerraban en la recamara de huéspedes que estaban remodelando para el hijo de Jane que se vendría a vivir para acá en unos días con su esposa y querían que se sintieran cómodos.

La verdad me sentía triste, no he podido salir a buscar cosas para mi bebe por mi salud y jane me había enseñado a bordar y juntas le habíamos hecho su ajuar de recién nacido, sus colchitas, camisetitas, botitas, pantaloncitos entre otras cosas, digo que mas puedes hacer si te la pasas sentada o acostada en la cama.

Faltaba menos de un mes para que diera a luz y Demetrio y Félix dijeron que me regalarían la cuna pero hasta ahora no habían tenido tiempo y yo no quería molestarlos, ya habían hecho mucho por mi.

La verdad extrañaba mucho a Alice y a Rosalie ellas ya me hubieran sorprendido con todo lo del bebe y a mi hermano oso y sus juegos, la seriedad y paz que solo Jasper me proporcionaba con su presencia y a el, a mi Edward, pensaba mientras lloraba a mar abierto.

Había visto la noticia de que se iba a casar, tan pronto me había olvidado, tan poco le había importado que fuéramos a tener un hijo, pero claro, si el lo dijo, que no lo ataría con un bebe, aunque esas nunca han sido mis intensiones pensé que le importaría.

Estaba pensando en ellos, en mi padre cuando me dieron muchas ganas de ir al baño, y lo peor es que jane me había dicho que iría al mandado hace una hora, ni modo tendría que levantarme y caminar sola.

Me levante y apenas pise el piso sentí que mojaba mis pantalones y se formaba un charco en el piso, demonios, no había alcanzado a llegar y será humillante cuando vengan y lo vean.

Así que me dirigí al baño cuidadosamente para no resbalar y tome toallas para secar, de camino pase por mi closet y me cambie por un vestido más cómodo, demonios jane se daría cuenta cuando me viera con otra ropa pero no me iba a quedar sucia.

Por el interfon le pedí a la mujer de servicio que viniera, así me ayudaría a recoger, ya que con mi enorme panza ni mis dedos de los pies puedo ver pensé mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas de imaginar lo fea y ballena que debería de verme.

Medio me agache y coloque el papel donde había agua pero con mi torpeza se me pego al pie y cuando me lo trataba de quitar tocaron a la puerta y me asuste y por el sobresalto me fui hacia atrás, solo fui consciente de los gritos de Sara que era a quien había pedido que viviera.

Desperté cuando ella y el jardinero trataban de recostarme en la cama, pero ya no aguantaba el doctor, Sara dijo que ya habían llamado a una ambulancia ya que no habían podido encontrar a Demetrio o a Félix.

A los pocos minutos llegaron los paramédicos a mi habitación y les dije de la caída y de mis dolores y me subieron a la camilla y rápido nos trasladamos al Hospital Santa Mónica que era donde estaba mi doctora y mi expediente.

Llevábamos como en 10 minutos y ya me habían canalizaron ya que según ellos ya había entrado en trabajo de parto, me congele en el momento, no traía nada para mi bebe, no había comprado la cuna ni nada y sus ropitas se quedaron en casa porque no pensé que me fuera aliviar ya.

Y estaba sola, de pronto me entro un miedo de que me fuera a pasar algo o a mi bebe y nadie sabría, quería a Edward conmigo, con nuestro hijo y lo quería ya, quería que estuviera conmigo cuando naciera, que… que…. quería que estuviera ahí sosteniéndome la mano mientras pujaba y que cortara el cordón, y que me dijera cosas bonitas y que yo podía y…salí de mi shock y me puse a llorar.

Sra. desde cuando se siente así, que molestias tiene (oí que me preguntaba el paramédico mientras escribía en un papel).

Toda la mañana me habían molestado dolores por mis caderas y mi vientre bajo, pero como aun falta tiempo la verdad es que no les tome importancia (dije retorciéndome de dolor y jadeando).

Llegamos al hospital y como en cámara lenta todo ocurrió abrieron la puerta para bajarme e ingresar al hospital, me llevaban en la camilla y justo cuando la puerta eléctrica se abrió mostrando a mas enfermeras y a mi doctora de fondo esperando gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha por un raro impulso y entonces lo vi.

Su hermoso cabello, su porte y elegancia, iba sosteniendo a Emmet para ingresar al hospital, llevaba la mirada fija en el piso pero como que sintió que alguien lo miraba porque en ese justo momento levanto la vista y esmeralda choco con chocolate y a el se le formo esa estúpida sonrisa torcida que tanto amo.

Pero una dolorosa contracción nos saco de nuestra burbuja y el soltó a Emmet y corrió a donde los paramédicos me estaban ingresando, trate de gritar que se detuvieran pero solo podía llorar de el dolor.

Mas cuando sentí la calidez de su mano en la mía seguida de esa corriente eléctrica todo dolor desapareció, mi doctora corrió y les ordeno a los de la camilla que me llevaran a un cuarto de los de urgencias, Edward en ningún momento me soltó la mano, no hablamos pero con su presencia ahí tenía.

La doctora se disculpo para ir a prepara todo y me dejo con una enfermera para que me ayudara a cambiarme y demás, cuando la enfermera noto la presencia de mi Edward vi que lo vio de mas, lo observo de arriba abajo comiéndoselo con la mirada, si no fuera porque estaba por parir y las contracciones eran horribles me iría a otro hospital, demonios donde quedaba su ética profesional cuando se necesitaba.

Disculpe Sr….. (dejo la pregunta abierta para que le contestara mientras pestañaba de mas).

Sr. Edward Cullen (dijo el mientras solo me veía a mí, debo confesar que mi ego y autoestima aumento, así gorda y fea solo me veía a mi).

Se le ofrecía algo (dijo un poco irritada de que no la pelara).

Pues si, estar con mi mujer mientras nuestro hijo nace (dijo mientras se inclinaba y daba un beso a mi abultado vientre).

Entonces por la puerta entro mi doctora y una vez pasadas las presentaciones le pregunto si quería pasar conmigo a la sala de labor, el me pregunto con la mirada si yo quería y yo asentí sonriéndole tímidamente.

POV Edward

Llegamos al hospital y el tarado de Emmet decía que no podía caminar por el dolor así que yo lo estaba sosteniendo pero como íbamos a subir la rampa que había en urgencias yo iba con la mirada en el piso para no tropezar con él sobre peso que sostenía.

Entonces como en cámara lenta sentí que alguien me miraba y cuando levante la mirada vi las orbes chocolates más hermosas que hay en el mundo, nos observamos fijamente a los ojos.

Pero ella chillo de dolor y solté a Emmet y corrí a su lado, ella ya estaba adentro e iban rumbo a un pasillo del hospital yo corrí y sostuve su mano para darle mi apoyo y esa corriente eléctrica nos atravesó, pensé que me rechazaría pero en ningún momento nos soltamos las manos.

Con mirarnos a los ojos estábamos diciéndonos tantas cosas, sabía que teníamos que hablar pero eso sería cuando ya todo estuviera bien. La doctora se disculpo para ir a preparar a su equipo y la sala de labor y nos dejo una enfermera teñida que me estaba comiendo con la mirada, mas yo en ningún momento deje de ver a mi hermosa bella.

Se veía tan hermosa, con su pancita crecida, el brillo que había en su mirada, una ola de excitación me atravesó con solo ver lo hermosa que era.

La enfermera trato de llamar mi atención con preguntas que yo contestaba secamente viendo a mi bella y cuando me pregunto ya irritada si se me ofrecía algo le conteste y por un impulso por sentir a mis dos amores me incline y le di un beso al vientre de mi bella, a mi bebe.

La doctora entro y me pregunto si quería entrar con ella a la sala de labor, yo quería gritar que si pero no sabía si eso incomodaría a mi bella así que la voltee a ver esperanzado de que ella quisiera y ella me sonrió tímidamente asintiendo.

* * *

Que tal, siento la tardanza, debo decir que en ningún momento he dejado de escribir, tengo mi laptop prendida todo el día y a cada ratito libre que tengo lo hago.

Espero sus comentarios del capítulo, como quería ya se encontraron edward y bella y antes del parto como querian y en el próximo serán padres por fin.


	19. Chapter 19

Este capitulo se lo dedico a hale cullen anna que esta atravesando un muy mal momento en su vida, te quiero mucho amiga y estoy contigo.

CAPITULO 19

POV Demetrio

Tuve que salir a USA a resolver unos problemas de mi compañía, ahora que Garret y Alex estaban de luna de miel teníamos mas trabajo, Félix tuvo que salir anoche de emergencia hacia Londres, odiaba separarme de el, pero mas sentía ahora dejar a bella.

Pero como fregados se les ocurre casarse a los dos al mismo tiempo, Garret con una tal Irina y Alex con Heidi su novia de toda la vida, nos extraño que se quisieran casar tan rápido y juntos, si son mellizos pero no por eso tenían que hacer todo juntos, no pudimos asistir a su boda por la salud de bella, así que por eso ahora ellos vendrían y se casarían al puro estilo griego y en compañía de toda su familia.

Todos le insistimos a jane de que viniera a acompañarlos pero ella dijo que ellos entenderían que su hija bella la necesitaba, y es que se habían hecho tan unidas.

POV Edward

Estaba nervioso, iba a ser padre. Cuando bella acepto que entrara con ella quise gritar de emoción. Tal vez después de todo no todo estaba tan perdido y teníamos una oportunidad.

La doctora checo una vez más a mi bella y nos dijo que todavía faltaba un poco, que nos calmáramos, bella le pregunto si no era malo que se adelantara el parto y ella contesto que normalmente no pasaba por tan poco tiempo, que muchas veces por ser primeriza tarda un poco más de las 40 semanas y a veces era lo contrario.

Pero que solo hasta que el bebe naciera y su pediatra lo evaluara no se podría saber, le hicimos varias preguntas, yo también estaba inquieto y la doctora pacientemente nos contesto todas nuestras dudas.

Una par de horas después bella estaba realmente ansiosa, las contracciones iban en aumento y duraban mas, entonces la checo y dijo que ya era hora de prepararnos porque ya tenía 9 de dilatación y era la hora de ver a nuestro bebe. Me indico que fuera a la central de enfermeras y ahí me darían un traje especial para entrar a la sala de labor.

Cuando llegue donde la doctora me indico vi de reojo a Emmet sentado en una silla viéndome con un exagero puchero y con una mirada acusatoria, entonces recordé que por mi desesperación por ver como estaba bella lo había dejado tirado en la calle.

Si, se que lo más importante es mi bella pero mi conciencia me hizo ir a preguntar como seguía y a disculparme mientras la enfermera me traía la ropa.

Emmet lo sie…..(no me dejo terminar de hablar ya que me dio su famoso abrazo de oso).

No digas nada Eddy, aun no puedo creer que la haigamos encontrado (me di cuenta de que sus ojos se humedecieron y recordé como él quería a bella).

Pero como estas, ya te reviso el doctor (le pregunte conmovido y preocupado por su dolor).

Si, si, pero ahora dime, ya soy tío, como esta mi bellita, me extraño como yo a ella, porque me dejo y no me permitió cuidarla y acompañarla, ya no me quiere, dime Eddy que te dijo (estaba hablando demasiado rápido, definitivamente era hermano de la enana).

EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN……..(oh oh, dios creo que la invoque).

Ah, se me olvidaba que mientras estabas dentro le hable a todos para darles la hermosa noticia (me susurro mientras el huracán Alice con su panza de 5 meses de embarazo venia directo a nosotros seguido de una muy embarazada Rosalie que le faltaba un mes para aliviarse, este año modelaría una línea creada por Alice para mujeres embarazadas y Jasper sosteniéndola de la cintura para que no corriera).

Como esta, ya nació su bebe, ya tiene la ropita que va a usar, espero que sean de los colores de temporada, es niño o niña, se parece a mí, tiene cabello, porque si es así tengo que conseguirle unos gorritos monos que vi en el moll (dijo todo sin ni siquiera pestañar o tomar aire, hasta la enfermara que estaba a mi lado dándome el traje se quedo con la boca abierta viéndola).

No, cálmense (dije al llegar rose y Jasper) ella está bien, no, no ha nacido el bebe por lo que no se si tiene cabello o no, no, no sé si le trajo ropita al bebe o no porque la encontré en la entrada y no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar, pero está bien y voy a estar presente en el parto (dije orgulloso porque iba a poder estar con ella y ser de los primero en ver a mi bebe).

Que, yo también quiero estar ahí (dijeron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo).

Nop, el parto es prematuro y la doctora solo aprobó que el padre puede estar ahí (les mentí, lo se pero quería tener ese momento solo con mi bella, un momento intimo de ella, el bebe y yo).

Iban a insistir cuando me vocearon, demonios se me había olvidado que ya era la hora, me sonroje y maldije para mis adentros por mi estupidez, pero quería dejar tranquilos a mis amigos, después de todo ellos la querían y me habían estado ayudando a encontrarla.

Las deje y salí corriendo donde me había indicado la doctora que era, llegue y me vestí rápido, me hicieron que me desinfectara las manos y checaron que no tuviera reloj, pulsos, celular entre otras cosas.

Entre a un cuarto que al principio me cegó, solo escuchaba los jadeos y sollozos de mi ángel, forcé mi vista y vi que era una habitación toda blanca y llena de aparatos, pero sobre todo lámparas que alumbraban todo alrededor de mi bella y en una esquina donde había un par de doctores y enfermeras con una incubadora y otros aparatos.

Al principio me asuste, nunca había estado en un lugar así, sentía que me iba a desmayar de la emoción o de la preocupación de que todo saliera bien. Entonces bella jadeo muy fuerte y me asusto, la doctora estaba entre sus piernas y le daba instrucciones, yo camine hacia mi bella y le tome la mano, ella volteo a verme y me sonrío, era una sonrisa cansada pero hermosa y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Puja bella cuando llegue la contracción, oh, veo que viene bien dotado de cabello (dijo la doctora riendo y checando a bella).

Te amo (esa palabra abandono mis labios, a penas fui consiente cuando ya la había dicho. Pero la hermosa sonrisa de mi bella y sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas me dio a entender su emoción).

Iba a besarla, estaba a centímetros de hacerlo cuando ella dio un grito de dolor y entonces se escullo el sonido más hermoso que puede haber, un fuerte llantito, voltee sorprendido hacia la doctora que nos sonreía y colocaba sobre el pecho de bella un hermoso bebe lleno de sangre.

Quiere cortar el cordón papa (me dijo la doctora, yo solo asentí sin quitar la mirada de mi bebe, de reojo vi que mi bella también estaba llorando y acariciaba la mejilla del bebe).

Es un hermoso y grande niño, felicidades (dijo mientras yo cortaba el cordón donde ella me indicaba, era papa, tenía un hijo, yo no dejaba de llorar).

Te amo (repetí a bella y ahora le bese la frente, ella se veía muy cansada).

Entonces una enfermera tomo a mi bebe y lo llevo a la incubadora y de camino lo limpiaban, pesaban, median entre otras cosas que no pude ya ver porque mi bella dio otro grito, asustado voltee y fue cuando me percate que la doctora seguía entre las piernas de bella checándola.

Son gemelos, necesito ayuda, el bebe no viene en posición está muy arriba todavía (grito dando más indicaciones, pero yo estaba en shock).

Pero no sabían que eran dos, que pasa (pregunte a penas me salió la voz).

No, ahora que estaba limpiándola descubrimos la otra bolsa, en las ecografías solo aparecía uno, al parecer uno tapaba al otro y como su embarazo fue delicado se la paso la mayor parte de este en reposo y fueron pocas ecografías que se le hicieron (dijo sin verme y siguiendo trabajando).

Pero que va a pasar (pregunte histérico ya que bella no dejaba de retorcerse y gritar, entonces sus ojos se estaban cerrando y ella se quedo quieta, entonces una de las maquinas empezó a pitar y un montón de doctores y enfermeras corrieron hacia ella con un electroshock y otros aparatos que ya no vi porque una enfermera me saco a empujones de ahí).

POV Alice

Estaba en la sala de espera muy nerviosa, Edward se acababa de ir, tenía un presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, entonces caí en la cuenta que no había nadie más que nosotros y de seguro bella no le había traído nada al bebe.

Así que le dije a Jasper que tenia antojo de ir a un centro comercial a comprar cositas para mi sobrinito le dije haciendo pucheritos, si lo se es patético pero en verdad quería ir y sabia que de otro manera no me llevaría, el no me creyó y soltó una carcajada pero me dio la mano y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

De camino del aeropuerto hacia el hospital vi que a unas cuadras había un gran centro comercial, así que hacia ahí nos fuimos. Recorrimos un pa de tiendas y compre unas cobijitas, blusitas, pantaloncitos, calsetitas, zapatitos, chamarritas, unos jueguitos muy monos de traje y otros de vestidos todo amarillo, verde menta, y los trajecitos celestes y vestiditos rosas, no sabía que era pero presentía que iba a ocuparlos.

Todo lo hice en tiempo record hasta para mi, 30 minutos tenia de haber salido del hospital y ya había terminado, estaba inquieta y quería volver de inmediato.

Llegamos al hospital y vimos a un pálido Edward sentado sollozando a lado de Emmet y Rosalie que también lloraba, un mal presentimiento me dio y solté las bolsas y corrí a donde ellos estaban. Me explicaron lo que había pasado, por una parte estaba feliz de tener un sobrino, pero estaba asustada por la salud de bella y del otro bebe.

Y paso lo inevitable, de la preocupación a Rosalie se le rompió la fuente, Jasper, Edward, Emmet y yo nos quedamos en shock, después pasaron cuatro cosas al mismo tiempo.

1.- Rosalie se contrajo de dolor y empezó a maldecir alrededor, soltó unas cuantas amenazas a Emmet por inútil.

2.- Edward y Jasper salieron asustados corriendo a buscar un doctor, camilla o lo que sea.

3.- Emmet cayó como costal de papas hacia atrás.

4.- Entraron por la puerta Charles, Esme, Carlisle, Elizabeth y una señora que creo haber visto de alguna parte todos corriendo y preguntando histéricos por bella a diferentes enfermeras.

Oh dios mio, lo que nos faltaba aparte de la incertidumbre de bella. Y yo ya no sabía si reír o llorar por la situasion……………………………………….

* * *

Hola, que les pareció el capitulo. Gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior. Que creen ahora que ocurrirá. Que quieren que tenga otro niño o niña.

Espero sus cometarios y que les haiga gustado el capitulo, repito que estamos en la recta final. Ya saben mientras mas reciba mas me apuro a actualizar.


	20. FINAL PARTE 1

_**Hola, quiero aclarar que este capítulo es el principio del fin, plis estén atentos, casi todo va a ser narrado por bella y van a ser recuerdos con parte de la actualidad, son 2 o 3 capítulos que durara el final. Se lo dedico a todos y cada uno de las personas que siguieron el fic, pero en especial a mi amiga hale cullen anna que es quien me apoyo y me ayudo cuando recién empecé a subir los capítulos.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 20

POV Bella

Hoy por fin vuelvo a casa, este mes ha sido el mejor de mi vida, tener a mis dos bebes es lo más maravilloso que hay, solo que él no esté con nosotros me entristece y pensar que mi nena estuvo tan mal, aun recuerdo cuando nació.

--Flash Back—

Vi que llevaban a mi bebe hacia la incubadora para revisarlo cuando de repente sentí otra punzada en mi vientre, la doctora me estaba limpiando cuando descubrió que había otra bolsa, es decir que esperaba mellizos.

Hubo un momento donde perdí el conocimiento, mas me reavivaron de inmediato y pronto estuve lista y pujando para dar a luz a mi bebe, la doctora quería hacerme una cesárea pero logre hacer que naciera mi nenita normal, estuvo muy delicada dos semanas con respirador y conectada a un sinfín de aparatos, al parecer sus pulmones aun no estaban listos.

Mas sin embargo a los quince días pude salir del hospital con mis dos bebes, Edward Alejandro Cullen es el nombre de mi niño, es una mini copia de su padre, solo su cabello es ondulado color chocolate y su tez aperlada como la de mi papa. Isabella Alexandra Cullen es de ojos verdes y tez blanca y su cabello lacio y cobrizo.

--Flash Back—

Bella, ya esta todo listo, los chicos ya subieron las cosas al coche para llevarlos al aeropuerto (me dijo Irina en el umbral de la puerta junto a tony).

Irina, recuerda ir para pasar las navidades juntos (le dije con una sonrisa, la verdad nos habíamos hecho grandes amigas una vez quedaron las cosas claras).

--Flash Back—

Cuando llevaba un día en el hospital por fin pude recibir visitas en mi habitación, hable con mi familia, con jane, y Edward que había estado junto a mi en todo momento, nuestro trato era cordial pero distante aun, no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar a solas.

Nuestra familia por fin nos había dejado solos e íbamos a hablar cuando un jovencito entro a la habitación, al verlo me congele, era un chico como de 13 años idéntico a Edward solo que rubio, cuando el vio a Edward salió disparado a abrazarlo y diciéndole papa, juro que lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

Después de el entraron jane con sus dos hijos y dos hermosas mujeres, una rubia y una morena, la rubia se sorprendió de ver a Edward aquí y le pregunto que hacia ahí, el le dijo que el era el padre de mis hijos y de inmediato el jovencito chillo diciendo que tenia unos hermanitos.

Todos me felicitaron y se disculparon rápidamente al ver que yo lloraba y nos dejaron solos a Edward, Irina que era como se llamaba la rubia y a mi.

Entonces la habitación quedo en un silencio incomodo y doloroso, la tipa era una hermosura, entonces Edward me abrazo y me empezaron a contar su historia.

Resulta que Irina a los 18 años fue un desliz de el padre de Edward cuando este tuvo problemas con Elizabeth, de esa relación nació Anthony, mas luego se reconcilio con ella y abandono a Irina sin saber que estaba embarazada. A los 2 meses de eso fue asesinado el padre de Edward y nadie supo nada de esa aventura, hasta que 3 años después cuando Edward tenía casi 17 años apareció ella ya que el niño tenía leucemia y necesitaba un trasplante.

Elizabeth no se entero ya que el no quiso ensuciar la memoria de su padre difunto y el se hizo cargo, se hicieron pruebas de ADN con el y salió que en efecto, eran medios hermanos. El fue donador de el niño pero el niño lo empezó a ver como su padre y ellos nunca lo desmintieron.

Irina me confesó que ella hubo un momento que si quiso algo con Edward, pero que eso era cosa del pasado, ella estaba casada y amaba a Garret y ahora solo los unía tony que ahora también quería a su esposo como un padre.

Edward dijo que aunque su padre nunca supo de el niño él pensaba cederle una parte de la empresa en acciones para cuando se recibiera de alguna carrera y lo demás seria para nuestros hijos.

Así que ahora somos grandes amigas, ella es quien mas me apoyo cuando todo el escándalo comenzó.

--Flash Back—

Pasajeros con destino a Los Ángeles Florida favor de abordar por la sala 8 (dijeron lo mismo en otros idiomas).

Fui sacada de mi ensoñación para poder abordar mi vuelo, no quise que nadie viniera al aeropuerto a despedirse, lo hicimos en casa y les prometí a Félix y Demetrio que vendría a pasar el próximo verano con ellos.

Jane dijo que iría con sus hijos y nietos ahora contando a tony que era su adoración a pasar navidad con nosotros, así que mis bebes y yo hoy regresábamos a casa, pero primero quería pasar a la playa, donde todo comenzó.

18 horas después……………………………

El vuelo fue relativamente tranquilo, mis angelitos se comportaron muy bien, solo se despertaban a que los amamantara y se volvían a dormir, hice una parada en Londres donde rose y Emmet abordaron el vuelo ya que ellos me acompañarían también junto con su pequeño Ángel Javier Brandon.

--Flash Back—

Cuando por fin quede lista después de parir me llevaron a una sala de observación por si había complicaciones, a mi me tope a Rosalie, me sorprendí mucho cuando la reconocí y ella cuando me reconoció.

Entonces me dijo que todos estaban afuera, pero de tanto traqueteo ella había entrado a labor también, su parto fue simple y tubo un hermoso bebe, dice que por lo poco que lo vio era de pelo negro, tenia los hoyuelos de Emmet y los ojos azules de ella.

Estuvimos platicando sobre lo que habíamos hecho en el tiempo que no nos vimos y el tiempo se nos paso volando amenamente, no hubo reproches ni nada, solo el cariño de hermanas que creo ya existía desde que nos conocimos, yo le platique de mis niños y me dijo que Alice también estaba esperando bebe.

Después cada quien fue llevada a su habitación y no nos vimos hasta cuando paso el escándalo.

--Flash Back—

Llegamos al aeropuerto de florida y ahí nos esperaba una embaraza Alice con casi 7 meses de embarazo, pero el de ella también era múltiple y tenía una panzota y con lo chaparrita se veía bien botana pero a la vez tierna. A su lado estaba Jasper tratando de calmarla, pero cuando nos vieron ambos corrieron a abrazarnos.

Yo voltee a todas partes rogando ver esas hermosas esmeraldas que amaba y extrañaba pero el no estaba aquí, trate de sonreí para no entristecer a mis amigos, tenia que ser fuerte por ellos y sobre todo por mis hijos.

Nos subimos en una camioneta con los vidrios polarizados y nos dirigimos a la casa que habíamos rentado para nuestra estancia aquí. En el camino no pude evitar recordar mi conversación con charles, mi padre.

--Flash Back—

El primero en entrar a verme fue mi padre, ya que Edward estaba en los cuneros viendo a nuestros bebes y la familia lo había acompañado, pero mi padre dijo que primero quería hablar conmigo antes de correr a conocer a sus nietos.

Hablamos alrededor de una hora, fue una conversación muy productiva, sacamos todas nuestras diferencias, como la de la peluca y los pupilentes, el dijo que no pensó que me molestara, lloramos, reímos y nos perdonamos.

El me prometió que ya no usaría la peluca nunca, que podríamos fingir un cambio de look y ahora era castaña, ambos reímos por eso, y sobre los pupilentes dijo que no creía fuera a ver problema, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo llevaba puestas gafas de sol, y a quien se diera cuenta pues que los ignorara.

Me dijo cuanto me hecho de menos y lo preocupado que estaba y abrazados nos sorprendió Edward y Elizabeth cuando entraron, mi padre se volteo y seco las lagrimas para que no lo vieran y se disculpo porque quería ir a conocer a esos nietos suyos.

Me dio un beso en la frente y quedo de ir mas al rato a verme.

--Flash Back—

El llanto de un bebe me saco de mis recuerdos, al parecer ya habíamos llegado y cuando se paro el motor del coche despertó el pequeño angelito de rose, pero gracias a ese llantito se despertaron mis bebes.

Nos bajamos de la camioneta y me disculpe para ir a amamantar a mis bebes, Ángela que estaba ahí también esperándonos en la mansión que rentamos para esas vacaciones con su esposo Ben me ayudo a subir a la que seria mi habitación y de mis bebes, ella me ayudo con mi pequeña ya que era quien menos lata daba.

Antes que nada les di un rápido baño, les puse sus pijamas y entonces me puse a amamantar a mis bebes, una hora después salí de la habitación dejando a mis bebes dormidos a cargo de Ángela.

Me dispuse a dar un pequeño paseo en la playa, me sentía sola porque todos iban en parejas y la verdad sentía envidia, extrañaba mucho a Edward. Entonces viendo el crepúsculo desde la playa recordé nuestra separación.

--Flash Back—

Estábamos en mi habitación del hospital, me acababan de llevar a mis dos bebes para que estuvieran conmigo, mi niña necesitaba estar conectada a un respirador para que la ayudara a respirar mejor mientras sus pulmones terminaban de madurar pero habíamos conseguido que estuviera en mi habitación con todo el equipo necesario, de algo sirve el dinero y papa y Edward hicieron un buen donativo al hospital por todas las molestias............................................................................

* * *

Que tal, quiero aclarar que Edward tenia 12 casi 13 cuando su padre murió, entonces el empezó a hacerse cargo de todo junto con su madre, pero ya cuando tenia 17 ya trabajaba en las empresas y fue como Irina dio con el, el se hizo cargo de todo sin que su madre se enterara con ayuda de Carlisle que el si sabia, todos saben menos Elizabeth por respeto a su padre. Y el se hizo cargo del niño que lo vio como su padre, pero Irina es mayor que Edward alrededor de 6 años y ella quería algo con Edward…………

Quiero muchos Reviews para actualizar pronto, como dije solo faltan 1 o 2 capitulos mas, no se, tengo que aclararles todas sus dudas y falta la boda, o no habrá boda, que creen que pase. En el próximo sabremos que paso con nuestro querido Edward.

Si tienen dudas acerca del capitulo díganme para que se las aclare en el próximo, gracias por todos sus comentarios del capitulo anterior y nos vemos. por cierto estoy triste porque actualice cumpliendo mi sueño y solo 4 reviews e recivido, me entristece mucho eso. Estoy trabajando en amor entre herederos que tambien esta llegando a su fin.


	21. FINAL PARTE 2

Espero les guste, gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este fic, que me pusieron en alerta, en favoritos y sobre todo a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un Reviews. Este es el final de la historia y espero les guste.

CAPITULO 21

POV Bella

Esta hora del día era mi favorita, siempre me recordaba a Edward, dios como lo extrañaba. E inmediatamente se vino a mi mente todo lo sucedido en el hospital. Mi separación con Edward, la ultima vez que sentí sus labios y escuche su voz.

--Flash Back—

Tenía 1 día de haber dado a luz, Edward había ido a pedir que me trajeran a mis bebes a mi habitación, el y papa se las arreglaron para que los trasladaran a mi habitación para poder estar yo con ellos, la verdad es que quede muy débil después del parto, perdí mucha sangre y necesite una transfusión por lo que no tenía fuerza para nada, pero quería a mis bebes conmigo y me prometieron que los tendría.

De repente entraron dos enfermeras con mis bebes en sus incubadoras eran preciosos, Edward y toda la familia entro después de ellos, Edward tomo a el niño y me lo acerco, lo abrace con fuerza sin aplastarlo y lo llene de besos. Mi niña estaba dormida y no podía ser sacada de la incubadora y desconectada de todos los aparatos ya que seguía un poco delicada pero según el doctor iba evolucionando perfectamente, que en pocos días si seguía así ya podría tenerla conmigo.

Alice prendió la televisión ya que ellos estaban en la semana de la moda en parís y dejaron todo a medias por venir y quería ver como iban sus diseños y presumírmelos ya que yo no los había visto, todo iba perfecto cuando el cel. de Carlisle empezó a sonar, el se disculpo y salió a tomar la llamada.

Estábamos buscando el canal donde transmitían la semana de la moda cuando dimos con una imagen que nos congelo a todos, ahí en parís frente a quien sabe cuantos medios de comunicación estaba una Lauren modelando un vestido de novia, y no uno cualquiera, uno hecho por la famosas diseñadora Alice Brandon de Cullen, el que según ella usaría en su boda con el millonario Edward Cullen, dio fecha, hora, lugar y un sinfín de detalles de dicha unión.

Edward estaba furico, el teléfono empezó a sonar y Jasper tomo la llamada mientras trataba de calmar a una hormonal Alice con deseos asesinos, estaba indignada de ver su maravillosa creación en semejante idiota, decía un sinfín de cosas, la llamada era de la habitación de rose, ella seria de alta en la noche porque su parto había sido mas sencillo, estaba enojadísima porque ella también había visto la noticia y quería matar a la zorra, Emmet también pero estaba tratando de calmarla porque no le hacia bien a ella que tenia que amamantar a su bebe.

Carlisle entro a la habitación y Esme se disponía a decirle lo ocurrido cuando el se le adelanto, le habían hablado de la oficina porque el padre de Lauren había entrado en posesión de las empresas, según el tenia derecho, Edward estaba bien enojado, salió para hacer varias llamadas y Carlisle se puso hacer otras, a Elizabeth le marco la madre de la arpía zorra esa para decirle que ya tenia todo listo, y hablar de la boda, ella indignada salió y le dijo un par de cosas poco gratas.

Luego Edward entro y les pidió a todos que nos dejaran a solas un momento, Alice lo veía recelosa, Jasper solo asintió y dijo que irían a ver a rose y su bebe, Esme y Carlisle salieron sin decir nada, Elizabeth no había entrado aun, el se acerco a mi cama y se sentó a mi lado, me tomo la mano y me abrazo.

Yo tenia un mal presentimiento, sabia que algo no andaba bien, porque había salido todo enojado y ahora se veía triste y desolado.

Bella, quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas para nada y que recuerdes siempre que te amo (dijo seriamente y algo en mi interior tembló).

Mira se que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, recuerdas todo lo que te dije hace rato junto a Irina sobre Anthony, bueno resulta que el padre de Lauren se entero, y ahora me amenaza con hacerlo publico y poner el nombre de mi difunto padre por los suelos.

Yo nunca he tenido ni siquiera intención de casarme con Lauren, la he visto en algunos eventos pero siempre la rehuía, yo en estos meses no he hecho otra cosa que buscarte, toda nuestra familia y amigos han estado ayudándome para localizarte, en este tiempo al parecer Carlisle y mi madre dieron por hecho algunos negocios y resulta que no eran buenos.

Me tendieron una trampa, al parecer la familia de Lauren sabia que yo te buscaba y que no planeaba casarme con ella, ahora me han llamado a declarar porque hay rumores de que estoy metido en negocios de drogas, lavado de dinero y otras acusaciones, de alguna manera se enteraron de que te había encontrado ayer y hoy alguien hablo a los medios de comunicación y a la policía y estoy metido en serios problemas.

Yo tengo que volver a USA, dios no tienes idea de cuanto quiero quedarme con ustedes pero me tengo que ir, solo quiero que sepas que tarde o temprano volveré a ti, te amo Isabella Swan. Por eso y por nuestros hijos tengo que ir y enfrentar todas esas acusaciones, soy inocente y Carlisle ya se comunico con nuestros abogados y ahora me esperan todos, quiero que tu te quedes aquí y cuando puedas viajas vallas a algún lugar seguro y tranquilo con nuestros hijos. No te preocupes por nada.

Es solo que no quiero que se vean involucrados, tu padre a puesto a un sinfín de abogados también para ayudarme, te juro que quiero quedarme contigo, estar con nuestros hijos (yo no había dejado de llorar desde que empezó a hablar, pero no quería que siguiera así que me lance a sus brazos como pude y lo bese).

Te amo Edward y pase lo que pase te esperare (le dije entre besos).

El le dio un beso en la frente a nuestro niño y le mando mil a nuestra niña por medio del cristal de la incubadora y se fue. Yo me contuve de llorar hasta que salió de la habitación, entonces me desmorone.

Entonces todos nos separamos, toda la familia de Edward se fue con el para tratar de arreglar los problemas, la única que se quedo fueron Emmet, rose y su bebe que se quedaron 15 días mas y partieron a España porque tenían que recoger unos encargos de Alice que se había ido con Jasper y todos los demás a USA.

Yo me había quedado en casa de Félix y Demetrio, entre jane, Irina y todos ellos trataban de ayudarme con los bebes y con todas las cosas, me hice muy amiga de Irina y tony era una adoración, al parecer tenia novia y la extrañaba, se veía tan mono cuando se pasaba horas hablando con ella, el amor…….

Por las noticias me entere que tenían a Edward detenido, estaba desesperada pero por mis hijos no podía hacer gran cosa, su reputación estaba por los suelos, todos trataban de subirme el ánimo pero yo moría por estar con Edward, no habíamos podido hablar, porque lo tenía prohibido, solo Esme o Elizabeth me decían como iban las cosas.

La zorra de Lauren había salido en varias entrevistas disque desolada por el comportamiento de su Eddy, resulta que era la victima de su malvado y narcotraficante novio, al paso del tiempo salió que se había comprometido con otra persona del medio.

--Flash Back—

Bella, bella (tan metida estaba en mis recuerdos que no me había percatado de que Alice estaba a mi lado).

Que paso Alice, le paso algo a mis bebes (dije asustada porque me haiga ido a buscar).

No bella, lo que pasa es que vamos a ir a buscar algo para comer al pueblo, aun no tenemos gas en la casa y queríamos que nos acompañaras (dijo con un brillo raro en los ojos).

Quien va a ir Alice (dije porque no podíamos llevarnos a los bebes, estaban muy cansados por el viaje y no quería sacarlos a pasear).

Bueno, solo seremos Ángela, tu y yo. Rose se quedara con los niños (me dijo adivinando la pregunta que le haría).

o.k. vamos, solo voy por mi bolsa (dije cuando ella ya me arrastraba hacia la casa).

Entre a mi habitación y Alice seguía mis pasos, me dio un lindo vestido negro porque no quería que pensaran en el pueblo que éramos unas fachosas, yo role los ojos pero no quería repelar así que me cambie rápido en el baño. El vestido era negro, perfecto para el clima que había en la playa, el pelo me lo deje suelto y así fuimos a un pequeño restaurant y pedimos comida china, pizza y otras cosas, el restaurant tenia de todo. Al parecer era el único cerca y por los turistas tenia variedad de alimentos.

De regreso nos fuimos recorriendo toda la orilla de la playa, pero de repente se paro el carro, Alice se bajo y dijo que nos habíamos quedado sin gasolina, quiso hablar por celular y no teníamos ninguna señal. Luego Alice me dijo que estábamos a unos 2 kilómetros de la casa, me pidió que me fuera caminando ya que ella por su embarazo no podía caminar tanto y se sentía muy cansada.

Ángela dijo que se quedaría con ella, así que me fui caminando por la orilla de la playa. Iba metida en mis pensamientos y contemplando el mar, ya era de noche y se veía precioso. Me sentía tan relajada, en paz conmigo misma, de repente sentí que chocaba con alguien y empecé a disculparme cuando el aroma de cierta colonia que conocía perfectamente me noqueo.

Alce la vista y frente a mi estaba la mejor imagen de mi vida, mi Edward cargando a nuestros hijos a la luz de la luna sonriéndome torcidamente. Con cuidado de no lastimar a mis hijos salte a sus brazos y lo llene de besos.

El me abrazo con fuerza y me beso en la boca, fue un beso donde nos decíamos cuanto nos amábamos, cuanto nos habíamos extrañado, un beso llenos de promesas que sin duda ambos cumpliríamos. Una hermosa risa hizo que nos separamos, mis bebes estaban riendo, nunca lo habían hecho, eran sus primeras risitas.

Entonces cargue a mi niño y juntos abrazados cada quien con un bebe empezamos a caminar rumbo según yo a la mansión, caminamos sin hablar, no queríamos romper ese mágico momento. Llegamos a una pequeña cabaña que no había visto y de ahí salieron Elizabeth y mi padre.

Me sorprendió mucho verlos ahí, se acercaron a nosotros y tomaron en sus brazos a nuestros bebes, mi padre me dio un beso en la frente y se dio media vuelta. Alice los esperaba del otro lado en el coche. Me regalo una sonrisa de disculpas y se fueron todos juntos en el coche.

Edward me puedes explicar que significa todo esto (dije sin quitar mi sonrisa idiota del rostro).

Si amor, pero primero comamos que se enfría la cena (entramos a la cabaña y había una mesa con velas, se escuchaba claro de luna en el equipo de sonido, esa era nuestra canción favorita).

Había un camino de pétalos de rosas desde la puerta hasta la mesa, cenamos y platicamos de todo, al parecer habían hecho que el padre de Lauren hablara, el estaba en la ruina y se quiso colgar de las empresas Cullen para salir adelante, quise saber mas detalles pero el dijo que seria en otro momento, que ahora lo importante es que estábamos juntos y nadie nos separaría jamás).

Acabamos de comer y me pidió que diéramos una vuelta caminando por la playa y yo acepte gustosa, caminamos un rato abrazados, de vez en cuando nos besábamos, regresamos a la cabaña porque según el había resuelto que hoy nos quedaríamos ahí, estábamos por entrar a la cabaña cuando el me detuvo.

Me di la vuelta para preguntarle porque y me congele, el estaba en la entrada de la cabaña arrodillado con una sortija en la mano, silenciosas lagrimas empezaron a salir de la emoción.

Isabella Marie Swan, se que ya te había dado un anillo de compromiso sin conocerte, pero ahora que te conozco y que te amo con locura quise que tuvieras este anillo que le perteneció a mi abuela, luego a mi madre y ahora a ti (suspiro y tomo aire, se veía nervioso y ansioso).

Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa, de ser mi mujer, mi amiga, mi amante, la madre de mis hijos, mi universo entero (dijo con una sonrisa torcida viéndome a los ojos).

Edward Anthony Cullen, acepto ser tu esposa, tu amiga, tu compañera, tu amante, tu mujer, la madre de tus hijos porque te amo y no convivo mi vida sin ti (y selle mis labios con los suyos, sentí que el deslizo el aniño en mi dedo corazón y después me abrazo).

El beso poco a poco se hizo más pasional, pero nos separamos para tomar aire, nos levantamos y nos perdimos uno en los ojos del otro, las palabras sobraron, éramos uno mismo, después nos volvimos a besar sellando mil promesas que sabíamos que cumpliríamos. Y así me cargo y me llevo a la habitación donde hicimos el amor toda la noche, dejando que nuestros cuerpos hablaran por nosotros.

FIN

* * *

Ya se acabo, si les quedaron dudas háganmelas saber y en el epilogo se las responderé. La verdad me siento rara, es la primera de mis historias que llega a su fin y me siento nostálgica y sentimental. Siento la demora, este capítulo es el final, si quieren que ponga un epilogo tengo que llegar a pasar los 220 Reviews. Espero que me entiendan.

El domingo subí una nueva historia llamada DULCE CONSECUENCIA, espero que se puedan darse una vuelta por ahí y les guste. Sin mas me despido y los veo en mis otras historias.

Dejen un Reviews

Por favor

Gracias


	22. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

POV Edward

Estoy tan feliz, la vida me a dado todo cuanto pudiera querer, tengo la mujer mas hermosa, tierna y cariñosa del mundo y me dio a dos angelitos hermosos. Mi familia esta unida y mañana me caso con mi ángel.

Los días en los separos fueron difíciles pero ahora tengo mi recompensa, soy libre de amar a quien quiero y lo mas importante soy correspondido. Al final mi inocencia fue demostrada en gran medida a Jacob, el corroboro que en todo este tiempo yo había estado buscando a bella y el me ayudo a encontrar pruebas para demostrar la culpabilidad de el padre de Lauren.

Ahora solo tengo que ver para adelante, mis empresas tuvieron bajas en la bolsa pero mi suegro me ofreció apoyo incondicional, no creo aceptarlo. Si mi padre formo la empresa solo yo la levantaría y sostendría, ahora tengo muchos motivos para hacerlo y mas porque sé que no estoy solo.

POV Bella

Estaba nerviosísima pero feliz, hoy por fin era el día de mi boda, las muy astutas de mis amigas planearon todo a mi espalda. Alice ya tenia todo listo para hoy, Rosalie paso a España a recoger sus vestidos de damas con un amigo diseñador de Alice.

Ella por su embarazo no pudo hacerlos, pero el mío sip. El mío es una creación de ella. Esta vez mi boda será grandiosa, no será una en todo lo alto como se suponía que fuera, sería algo intimo aquí en la playa con todos nuestros amigos.

Todo lo tenían planeado, pero milagrosamente Edward consiguió quedarse conmigo en la cabaña mientras todos terminaban de prepara la boda. Según Edward ya nada podría empañar nuestra felicidad y yo desesperadamente me aferre a esa idea.

Al amanecer Alice paso por mi, Edward se quedaría porque ahí se cambiarían los hombres, al parecer en la mansión me esperaba un equipo de belleza.

Lo primero que hice fue correr a ver a mis bebes, entramos por la puerta delantera de la mansión, según oí a Alice toda la parte trasera fue arreglada para la boda pero no podría ver nada hasta que llegara la hora.

Mis nenes estaban dormiditos en su moisés, Rosalie estaba con ellos y amamantaba a su nene. Según ella solo se levantaron una vez a comer y se volvieron a dormir. Es que el viaje y el cambio de horario les a de haber afectado porque aunque pequeños duermen casi toda la noche.

Apenas pude darles un beso porque mi amiga hiperactiva me arrastro a darme una ducha rápida, después me envolví en una bata de baño y me arrastro a su tocador.

Ahí me puso un monton de cremas, me maquillo ligeramente y me peino.

Mmm, bella esto es mi regalo de bodas, bueno es mas para Edward (me guiño el ojo y me sonroje pero acepte la caja envuelta de rojo).

Lo abrí y era un baby doll azul hermoso pero no tapaba nada, me sonroje mas pero se lo agradecí de corazón, Alice dijo que las braguitas azules que venían me las pondría ya que tenia que tener algo azul.

Esme entro seguida de Elizabeth y ambas me dieron un pequeño baúl como obsequio, al abrirlo me quede asombrada, estaba lleno de perlas, rubíes, esmeraldas y piedras preciosas en formas de delicados juegos de gargantillas con aretes, pulsos y un sinfín de piezas.

Estas son las joyas que te pertenecen por ser la nueva Sra. Cullen, son de muchas generaciones atrás, cada Sra. Cullen le agrega algo, mi contribución es este juego de perlas porque tienes que usar algo viejo y estas las use el día de mi boda y tú en tu momento se las darás a alguna de tus hijas (dijo Elizabeth colocándomelas y abrazándome).

Yo no tuve una hija de sangre, pero par mi tu eres mas que una hija, no te parí pero te quiero como si lo hubiera hecho y no existe mejor mujer para mi hijo que tu (yo ya estaba llorando a mares).

Esme se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo, ella me dio un abrazo y me regalo un juego de peinetas de plata con esmeraldas según dijo porque hacia juego con los ojos de Edward.

Después de media hora de llorar a mares todas mis niños lloraron por comida así que fui a amamantarlos mientras Alice, rose y Ángela se cambiaban por sus vestidos de damas (ver perfil) y Esme y Elizabeth ya estaban vestidas así que cargaron al bebo de Rosalie y bajaron a checar que estuviera todo listo dejándome sola con mis bebes.

Los cambie de pañal, los amamante y cambie por sus ropitas hechas por Alice (ver perfil, son la ropa pero imagínenselo de bebes), apenas había terminado de arreglarlos cuando entraron las chicas y me ayudaron a vestirme con un hermoso vestido no era blanco puesto no era ya pura, ya hasta hijos tenia (ver perfil).

Una vez lista mi padre entro y me abrazo, me dio un beso en la frente y me tomo del brazo, era muy poco de demostrar sus sentimientos y mas enfrente de otras personas.

Nos encaminamos hacia la escalera y bajamos lentamente hasta la primera planta, de ahí me llevo hacia la puerta trasera que daba hacia la playa, de ahí ya se veía la hermosa decoración que habían hecho.

Había sillas en filas con cintas blancas y hermosas flores colgando entre las carpas que colocaron para la ceremonia, pero en el momento en que mis ojos dieron con los de Edward ya no vi nada mas que al magnifico hombre que me esperaba al final frente a un juez y un sacerdote.

La ceremonia fue preciosa, llore todo el tiempo, mis bebes los traían Elizabeth y Esme, Edward y yo dijimos los votos con todo nuestro amor sin dudar y sin perder la mirada uno del otro.

Cuando nos declararon marido y mujer me abrazo y beso con gentileza, nos dijimos TE AMO y después fuimos a abrazar a nuestros bebes, con ellos cargados fuimos a firmar la acta de matrimonio y por fin quedamos casados.

La fiesta estuvo hermosa, Jacob llego con Leah que era su prometida, ambos eran muy simpáticos. También vinieron Irina, Garret y tony y trajeron a jane con ellos. Edward y yo no iríamos de luna de miel por nuestros bebes, no queríamos dejarlos solos, menos cuando yo los amamantaba, por lo pronto tomarían formula y leche que les había dejado.

Solo nos iríamos mar adentro en un yate que les pertenecía a los Cullen, solo seria un día y mas adelante nos iríamos de verdad de luna de miel. Subimos a el yate y de ahí avente el ramo de flores y cayo justo en las manos de Leah.

Sin mas nos fuimos a empezar nuestra primera noche de casados.

Y ahora Sra. Cullen que se le apetece hacer (me dijo con voz y sonrisa sexy mientras me iba bajando el cierre del vestido).

Mmm, tengo hambre, quisiera comer un rico helado (dije sonrojándome y caminando hacia la parte baja del yate, siempre tienen la cocina abajo).

Pero amor, que no comiste en la fiesta (dijo haciendo pucheros y cruzándose de brazos).

Sip, pero tengo calor (dije y baje corriendo mientras rezaba por no caerme), tu mientras maneja mas mar adentro (dije para entretenerlo).

Baje a la cocina y tome las cosas que le había pedido a Alice que me trajera al yate, nuestra primera vez también había comprado todo para un helado pero no lo habíamos usado, ahora si que quería usarlo. Y las demás cosas, velas, pétalos de rosas, etc.

Agarre la crema batida, el chocolate liquido, las uvas, bombones, fresas, duraznos en almíbar y otras cositas. Cheque que no estuviera en el pasillo y corrí hacia nuestra habitación, cerré con llave porque no quería que me sorprendiera sin tener todo listo.

Tome los pétalos de flores y los esparcí alrededor, pero puse un corazón en la cama, luego coloque velas aromáticas de fresas y fresias porque quería envolverlo en mi fragancia que siempre dice le fascina, quiero que solo tenga una cosa en mente, yo.

Prepare las cosas alrededor de la cama, en cada mesita de noche puse las cosas para tenerlas al alcance, luego me fui y me di una ducha rápida, me cerciore de estar bien depilada de todas partes y me puse el baby doll que me regalo rose, me sujete el cabello con unas horquillas para que el me lo soltara y me retoque el maquillaje ligeramente.

Entonces sentí que se detenía el yate, corrí y me asome por la ventana del baño y ya estaba obscuro y nos habíamos detenido ya. Corrí a prender las velas y a quitarle el cerrojo a la puerta.

Unos 5 minutos después entro Edward que dio una mirada alrededor para terminar comiéndome con la mirada a mi, me sonrió torcidamente y cerro la puerta tras el.

Que, te dije que quería helado (ronroneé en su oído cuando me acerque y con mi mano señale la mesita de noche), pero lo que no sabes es que tu eres mi helado y te devorare (dije lamiéndome los labios).

Pues ya te estas tardando cariño (dijo viendo mi conjunto de dormir), pero como que tengo mucha ropa encima (dijo mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama y el se paraba frente a mi).

Tu solo disfruta el show (dijo guiñándome un ojo y poniendo música en el equipo de sonido).

Sin mas empezó a desabrocharse el saco de su traje lentamente se lo quito y me lo avento a un lado de mi, después dando una vuelta se quito la camisa lentamente. Se acerco a mi y me la puso en la mano con movimientos sexys, se quito el cinto y me lo paso por detrás, jugo conmigo atrayéndome a su pecho, apenas lo iba a tocar cuando se hizo atrás, me guiño otra vez el ojo y se desabrocho el cierre del pantalón, lentamente me dio la espalda y empezó a mover las caderas sacudiendo sus nalgas provocando que se le bajara el pantalón y mostrando un pequeño bóxer que mostraba un muy bien erecto miembro.

Rápidamente se quito el pantalón sin perder el ritmo erótico de la canción que sonaba, se movió por la habitación y tomo algunas botellas de la mesa de noche, se acerco a mi y agito el bote de la crema batida, empezó a ponérsela el por todo el pecho y con la otra mano el chocolate, antes de que se hiciera atrás lo sujete del trasero y lo acerque mas a mi, me pase la lengua por los labios y empecé a besarle el abdomen comiendo el rastro que dejaba la mezcla, mientras tanto le masajeaba el trasero y lo arañaba de vez en cuando la espalda.

Lamí, chupe y mordí todo a su paso, le baje el bóxer con una mano y con la otra le quite el bote de chocolate, antes de que se diera cuenta esparcí chocolate liquido por toda la longitud de su miembro y proseguí a devorarlo, el gruño y con sus manos en mi cabeza marco el ritmo que quería. No dejo de gruñir mi nombre hasta que lo sentí liberarse dentro de mi boca, su sabor y el chocolate junto me encanto.

El gruño de nuevo y me abrió de un tirón la bata del baby doll dejando expuestos mis pechos, se acerco a la mesa de noche y tomo varias cosas pero no me dejo verlas, luego volvió a ponerse frente a mi. Me dio un ligero empujón indicándome que me recostara.

Una vez recostada el empezó a esparcir por todo mi cuerpo cosas, en mis pezones puso crema batida, después chispas de chocolate y culmino con una cereza en cada uno. En mi estomago puso crema batida y coloco fresas y duraznos en almíbar alrededor haciendo un camino hacia abajo llegando a mi intimidad donde dejo chorrear chocolate liquido, yo temblaba de excitación y de anticipación por lo que venia y gemía por lo frio de la crema batida.

Subió a mis labios dejando también caer chocolate líquido haciendo ahora un camino hacia mis pechos, bueno este hombre si era un goloso.

No sabes cuanto te extrañe bella, cuanto desee tenerte así, cuan apetecible eres (esas y otras cositas estuvo diciéndome con su voz seductora y ronca).

Termino de colocarme lo que el quiso y fue y dejo todo donde estaba, se acerco y se puso de frente a mi, yo tenia los ojos cerrados ya que no aguantaba el quedarme quieta, lo necesitaba urgente pero quería que el también disfrutara.

Se recostó a un lado mío y empezó a besarme, de ahí fue siguiendo su propio camino hacia mis pechos sin dejar una parte sin chupar, o lamer. Sentí su aliento en mi mandíbula y de ahí se fue a uno de mis pechos, yo no dejaba de gritar de placer y el se saboreaba lo que iba comiendo y hacia sonidos que me excitaban mas, una vez acabo uno de mis pechos se fue al otro, después de un rato de torturarme placenteramente los pezones siguió con su camino hacia abajo.

Yo no dejaba de temblar, lo necesitaba con urgencias, el al parecer se dio cuenta porque mientras chupaba mi vientre ahora plano bajo una de sus manos para torturar mi clítoris. Yo grite y el hizo movimientos circulares con su pulgar presionando mi clítoris, en algún momento termino de comer y se coloco entre mis piernas.

Bajo su rostro y cambio su pulgar por su boca chupando el chocolate que había puesto ahí y ahora con su mano empezó a penetrarme con un dedo, dos dedos y así hasta que explote de placer y el devoraba todos mis jugos.

Después se recostó a mi lado, me sentía toda pegajosa pero satisfecha, el me abrazo y me empezó a besar, pero de repente se levanto me sonrió con suficiencia.

Cansada Sra. de Edward Cullen (dijo alzando una ceja y retándome).

De usted jamás Sr. Cullen (dije sentándome y sujetándolo de la mano hacia el baño para bañarnos).

Pero antes de entrar me cargo sobre sus hombros y desnudos corrió hacia la cubierta del yate. Me sujeto firmemente y nos lanzamos juntos hacia el mar. Yo chille de la impresión porque todo fue muy rápido, el sonreía torcidamente y yo le di un manotazo por asustarme.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus brazos a mí alrededor y sus labios contra los míos, hicimos el amor en el mar, después subimos y lo hicimos en la cubierta con la luna y estrellas de testigos de nuestro enlace, de nuestro amor.

No supe en qué momento el me cargo y bajamos a la habitación, me coloco en medio y se acostó a mi lado, me abrace a el todo lo que pude y caí en los brazos de Edward, digo Morfeo.

9 meses después………..

Puja amor que ya se ve la cabeza (dijo mi querido marido –nótese el sarcasmo- mientras grababa mi parto).

Puje un par de veces más hasta que por fin se escucho el llantito de un bebe, y no cualquier bebe, mi bebe. Seguí pujando hasta que nacieron mis otros bebes. Porque si, en esta ocasión tuve trillizas.

La primera nació con el pelo cobrizo y con ojos chocolates como los míos, la segunda nació con el pelo chocolate y los ojos verdes, la tercera nació con el cabello cobrizo pero mas obscuro y ojos verdes. Las nombre Melany Rose, Marina Elizabeth y Esme Melisa en ese orden.

Por cierto Alice hace unos meses tuvo dos niñas preciosas iguales a Jasper físicamente pero tan hiperactivas como su madre. Y rose descubrio que tiene un mes de embarazo.

* * *

Que les pareció, espero les haiga gustado me esmere mucho para que así fuera, ya ahora si este es el fin. Plis déjenme sus comentarios, quiero saber que les pareció a ustedes, que les pareció el lemon, nunca había puesto uno tan largo, espero no haberme excedido. La música que bailo Edward imagínenla a su gusto. Me habian dicho que no habia puesto el nombre a los bebes de bella anterior y si lo hice estan en el capitulo que es el final primera parte.

Por favor

Dejen un

Reviews

aqui


	23. DOBLE ENGAÑO

CAPITULO 23

POV Edward

4 años después……………………

Papi, verdad que tu nos vas a comprar un perrito (mis 4 hijas eran muy diferentes, pero si algo tenían en común era que les encantaban los animales).

Mi cielo aun no estas lista, ya casi es hora de irnos (dije cambiando de tema como me decía bella que hiciera para no caer en sus chantajes).

Es que mami esta terminando de cambiar a Eddy porque fue el último en dejarse atrapar (ese era mi hijo, igual que yo odiaba que le dijeran así, pero a sus hermanas se lo pasaba todo).

Alex donde te metiste (oímos los gritos de bella).

Ya voy mami (dijo mi princesa corriendo enfundada en su bata de baño de la barbie).

Melany, Melisa no se quiten las medias, marina quédate quieta o no podre ponerte el vestido de princesa (oí la voz de mi bella batallando con esos torbellinos que eran mis hijas con sus 3 añitos eran unas rebeldes sin causa, pero bella las amaba y se hacia cargo de ellas).

Mi vida no podía ser mejor, la empresa estaba en vías de extensión por sur América, tenia cada vez mas reconocimientos en mi trabajo, tenia una enorme familia que siempre estaban conmigo y me apoyaban en todo.

Una cariñosa esposa que a pesar de que ahorita se hace cargo de la empresa de su padre no descuida a nuestros hijos y siempre que llego del trabajo ella esta aquí para recibirme con la cena hecha por ella como sabe que me gusta, cuando tiene trabajo de mas se lo trae a casa y de aquí resuelve todo, nunca nos desatiende.

Cinco hermosos hijos que eran la luz en nuestras vidas y otro que venia en camino, bella contaba con 7 meses de embarazo, por suerte esta vez era solo uno y era un varón, cuando mi hijo se entero no podía con su cara de felicidad, aunque adora a sus hermanas y tiene primos no dejaba de pedir un hermanito para que jugara con el.

El pobre con tal de que no lloraran sus hermanas las complacía en todo, desde que lo maquillaran jugando, jugaba con las muñecas, tomaba el té y un montón de torturas según él.

Hoy íbamos a la fiesta que mi madre le organizo a mi padre por sus 50 aniversario de edad, se habían ido a un crucero el mes pasado para celebrar y se les habían unido charly, jane y Elizabeth, y quien iba a decir que mi suegro regresaría casado con Jane.

Y mi madre con novio, Andrew era un ingles entrado en los 60 años que había conocido mama en dicho crucero. Ahora vivían en Inglaterra pero viajaban por todo el mundo, mi madre venia de vez en cuando a ver a sus nietos pero según ella ahora era su turno de conocer mundo, ya su único hijo tenía su propia familia y ella tenía que seguir, me alegraba mucho por ella.

Mis primos pues, Jasper ahora dirigía las compañías desde Londres, el tenia con Alice tenían a las gemelas Ellen y Ann de ahora 3 años que estaban obsesionadas con la ropa y a Jasper Jr. de solo 1 año que era igual a Alice.

Emmet y Rosalie tenían a su pequeño Ángel de casi 4 años, a Rosy de 2 y su pilón fueron un par de mellizos iguales a ella y a Jasper llamados Justin y Julia de 5 meses de edad.

Anthony estaba en la prepa y recién me dijo que el quería estudiar medicina, cosa que me alegro mucho, el venia todos los veranos y pasaba una temporada con nosotros, el quería mucho a Bella y adoraba a sus hermanitos, porque eso eran mis hijos para el.

Una moneda por tus pensamientos (dijo mi hermosa mujer dándome un beso, no me había dado cuenta de que había entrado).

Entonces vi que atrás de ella estaban en fila india mis 5 hijos viéndome con una sonrisa, definitivamente tenía mucha suerte.

Nada amor, solo pensaba lo dichoso que soy y afortunado dije poniéndome el saco y caminando hacia la salida donde mis hijos se ponían sus abrigos, ayude a bella a ponerse el suyo y nos dirigimos a la mansión Cullen donde nos esperaba nuestra familia.

A pesar de todos esos enredos, de ese doble engaño que había enredado nuestras vidas ahora todo estaba como debía ser, todos juntos y felices, así que ahora le agradezco a la vida que me unió a la mujer perfecta y que me dio la dicha de ser padre de los niños perfectos.

* * *

Hola, espero les guste este mini capitulo que no quise perder la oportunidad de poner ya que no se quitaba de mi cabeza diciéndome que lo hiciera, jajjaja. Los seguiré viendo en mis otros fics, amor entre herederos esta en lo ultimo también.

Espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su apoyo con el fic, gracias a quien lo pusieron en favoritos, 100 personas lo hicieron y las 45 alertas que recibió. Pero todo los 235 comentarios que recibí.


	24. CAPITULO ESPECIAL DIA DE LA FAMILIA

FELIZ DIA DE LA FAMILIA

CAPITULO ESPECIAL

POV Bella

Hoy era un día muy especial, festejamos el día de la familia, así que todos nos reuniríamos en nuestra casa en la playa, porque si, ahora esa hermosa cabañita donde Edward me había pedido matrimonio era nuestra, pero la habíamos remodelado convirtiéndola en toda una residencia para nuestra amplia familia.

Pero yo estaba realmente ansiosa, desde el cumpleaños de Carlisle hace 3 años no nos habíamos podido reunir todos juntos, siempre había negocios, imprevistos, y no habíamos coincidido, con eso de que Alice y Jasper viven en Londres, Emmet y Rosalie en New York y nosotros en Forks pues no nos habíamos visto nada seguido.

Si no era porque se retrasaba el vuelo, Alice tenia algún desfile importante, Emmet que era ahora el presidente de los bancos de su padre que se había retirado para disfrutar su vejez pues siempre andaba de viaje por todo el mundo, en fin.

Ni a mi padre había visto tan seguido como quisiera, el y jane ahora estaban casi siempre en Roma con la familia de jane y solo de vez en cuando venían para acá, y es que mi padre se había enamorado de roma y sus costumbres.

Elizabeth y Andrew estaban encantados con su estilo de vida sedentario y solo los veíamos en algún cumpleaños, navidades y alguna fiesta importante de las empresas.

Así que ahora si, les había mandado personalmente el avión privado de mi marido a recogerlos a todos, empezando en roma, después Londres, seguido New York y por ultimo aquí en florida donde Edward los había ido a esperar mientras yo terminaba de arreglar todo.

Niñas ya están listas, no tardan en llegar todos (chille emocionada la verdad los extrañaba mucho).

Porque no era que no hubiéramos tenido comunicación en este tiempo y si, había visto a Alice, a Rosalie pero nunca juntos todos de nuevo.

Mami, Gabriel se ensucio todo de arena (grito Eddy desde el jardín).

Pero que (me quede en shock, ahí estaban mis dos hombrecitos, Eddy con 8 años y Gabriel con 3 con sus trajes nuevos llenos de arena y agua, el pelo cobrizo de ambos estaba hecho lodo).

Nos caímos en la fuente viendo los pececitos mami (dijo un Gabriel con su sonrisa torcida y haciéndome ojitos), tu no estas enojada verdad mami (dijo haciendo pucheros).

Edward tu estabas a cargo de tu hermanito, así que llévatelo, dúchense y bajen a recibir a su familia, no tardan en llegar (suspire, no podía enojarme con ellos).

Si!!!!!!!! (gritaron los dos corriendo hacia las escaleras).

Y no corran que se pueden caer (les grite ya que Gabriel había salido medio patoso como yo y se caía con nada).

Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (bajaron Melany y marina gritaron).

Mami, mami, mis hermanos llenaron de arena el vestido de melis y esta llorando (suspire, que no podían estarse tranquilos un momento).

Subí y le di otro vestido a melisa, le ayude a Alexandra a cerrarse la parte de arriba de su vestido ocultando su traje de baño de dos piezas, Edward se infartara cuando la vea, era muy celoso con sus hijas).

Y Alexandra con sus 8 añitos era coquetísima, cuando creciera me ocasionaría muchos dolores de cabeza con su padre, suspire imaginándolo.

Amor, ya estamos aquí (baje corriendo las escaleras apenas oí la voz aterciopelada de mi amado esposo).

Corrí y abrace a mi padre, a Alice, Rosalie, a mi hermano oso, a Jasper y a todos los demás. Mis hijos corrieron también a abrazarlos y terminamos todos en un abrazo grupal.

La empleada domestica me aviso que la mesa estaba ya preparada, y como sabia que por el largo viaje estarían hambrientos los invite a pasar a el comedor, cosa que agradecieron y aceptaron con sonrisas.

La comida fue agradable, encantadora, chistes por parte de Emmet, Alice hablando de sus últimas modas, mis hijas la veían embobadas, sabía que les encantaba todo eso, Alex quería ser veterinaria, pero decía que haría una línea de ropa especial para animales, cosa que a todos nos causo gracia.

Los niños de Rosalie contaban anécdotas de su papa en la escuela, los ridículos que hacía, raras veces se veía a Emmet sonrojado, papa hablaba de roma, y que recién había terminado la temporada de la recolección de uvas ahora se las daba de catador.

Acabando todos se retiraron para refrescarse un rato, los niños todos se fueron juntos a el cuarto de juegos y video, Alice, Rosalie, y yo nos fuimos a mi habitación, teníamos que ponernos al día de todo.

Emmet se había ido a dormir, Jasper y Edward a hablar de unos asuntos de la empresa, Elizabeth había llevado a Andrew a recorrer la playa, era la primera vez que el venia y al parecer se les unieron mi papa, Jane, Carlisle y Esme.

Como a las 6 todos nos reunimos para ir a la playa que estaba en la parte delantera de mi casa, todos los chicos se fueron a surfear, los adultos mayores como les había puesto Emmet a el grupo de nuestros padres eran los jueces.

Nosotras y las niñas hicimos castillos de arena, enterramos a Rosalie que dijo que la arena era buen exfoliante, de inmediato las chicas quisieron ser enterradas, admiraban a rose por ser modelo.

Me divertí como hace mucho no lo hacia, amaba a mi familia, el estar juntos, me empecé a sentir nostálgica. Al anochecer hicimos una fogata, donde todos los niños y sus padres querían bombones fundidos, Emmet nos sorprendió arreglándoselas para poner mas bombones en su palo que los demás.

Porque tan pensativa cariño (sentir los brazos de Edward envolviéndome era mi máximo, la corriente eléctrica que atravesaba mi cuerpo, su aliento en mi cuello, suspire encantada).

Solo pensaba que era maravilloso que estemos todos juntos (dije y me sonroje porque note que todos me habían escuchado).

Vi que se miraban entre si y luego me sonrieron.

Bueno, bella, lo íbamos a dejar para mañana pero (dijo Jasper calmadamente).

Ay jazz mejor tu des la noticia, parece que escuchas las noticias y dices el clima (dijo Rosalie con una mueca).

Bueno, lo que queríamos avisarles familia es que ahora (decía Emmet sonriendo).

Nos mudamos a Forks definitivamente!! (grito Alice cortando a Emmet quien la veía y hacia pucheros).

Me robaste la frase enana (dijo mientras rose lo abrazaba y Alice le sacaba la lengua).

La verdad es que me han sorprendido (dijo Carlisle contento cargando a Alex).

Nosotros también regresamos aquí, queremos disfrutar los días que nos resten con nuestros hijos y nietos (dijo Elizabeth quien cargaba a Gabriel).

De veras mama (dijo Edward emocionado).

Si hijo, Andrew se ha quedado enamorado de esta playa y le dije que si vivíamos en Forks lo traería seguido aquí (dijo guiñándonos un ojo).

Pues yo también lo hable con Jane y creo que ahora viviremos aquí también, solo iremos a Roma para la temporada de recolección de uvas y a algunas ferias, ya estuve mucho tiempo lejos de mis princesas (dijo mi padre que cargaba en sus piernas a mis trillizas que lo atosigaban de preguntas y abrazos).

Porque lloras bella (dijo Jane preocupada).

Yo no había dicho nada los veía a todos fijamente, no había notado la humedad en mis mejillas, pero es que no tenia palabras.

Es que los he extrañado tanto y soy tan feliz de que estemos todos juntos (dije mientras Edward me abrazaba mas fuerte).

Pronto sentí a todos a mi alrededor, nos dimos un abrazo grupal, Alice corrió por la cámara, la coloco sobre la mesa y la programo, corrió y así inmortalizamos el momento con una hermosa foto familiar.

Ella prometió sacar una copia para cada familia y así poco tiempo después entre risas, llanto y demás todos nos fuimos a descansar, sabiendo que teníamos el día de mañana para disfrutar, y el siguiente, y el resto de nuestros días.

* * *

Hey, hola de nuevo, ya se han de aburrir de mis historias, pero es que hoy es el día Internacional de la familia aquí en México y no pude evitar subir un capitulo de mis historias.

Como sabrán me gustan las familias grandes en mis historias, así que pues quise que ellos aprovecharan su día familiar.

**Así que favor**

**De dejar un Reviews**

**Aquí**


End file.
